


Управление Активом (Asset Management)

by Merla



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Assets & Handlers, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Double Agents, Gen, M/M, Mind Control, Брок Рамлоу мудак но в целом хороший человек, Или нет, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, нехронологическое повествование
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2020-09-25 19:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 28,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20376604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merla/pseuds/Merla
Summary: Труп предыдущего хэндлера ещё остывал в морге (нож сидел ровнёхонько промеж глаз), когда Секретарь Пирс вызвал Рамлоу к себе в кабинет и поручил ему работу мертвеца.***Разнообразные малосвязанные между собой эпизоды, ведущие к событиям КА:ЗС, в которых Брок старается быть относительно приличным хэндлером. Процесс в основном заключается в том, чтобы не дать убить себя, пока устраиваешь убийство тех, кто таки должен умереть. Что на удивление, гораздо сложнее, чем это звучит.





	1. ЗИМА

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Asset Management](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15392346) by [UnderTheFridge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderTheFridge/pseuds/UnderTheFridge). 

Холодно так, что яйца скукоживаются, а им сидеть тут всю ночь. Холод пробирается под одежду по лодыжкам. Шторм снаружи меняет направление, дождь со снегом долбит то в одну, то в другую стену, как будто это здание часть сатанинской ударной установки. Единственная лампа отбрасывает дрожащие тени, а могучий ветер завывает поверх призрачного перестука нескольких наборов зубов. Дом (уж такой, какой есть) тяжко стонет в ответ.

— Когда они прибывают?..

Рамлоу стонет про себя.

— Ты не слушал? Эвакуация на рассвете из расчета, что шторм затихнет. Либо спи, либо заткнись.

Слышится бурчание, и новая команда (опять он на новичках) сбивается потеснее на деревянных поддонах, которые они используют вместо кроватей. Единственное, что вообще похоже на настоящую кровать, находится у Рамлоу — по крайней мере на этой штуке есть матрас. Ну, или нечто, начавшее свой путь матрасом много лет назад, а сейчас ощущается как горка обтянутых смягчителем черепах. Утром спина его убьёт. Терпение истрепалось до тонюсенькой мембраны, и да помогут небеса тому, кто надавит ещё хоть чуть-чуть.

— Сэр, мне холодно…

— Похоже, что мне не похуй?! — он приподнимается достаточно, чтобы выглядеть грозно, но не потревожив при этом защитный кокон одеяла. — Просто прижмитесь друг к другу для тепла. Уверен, с этим вы справитесь.

Здравый смысл побеждает возможные возражения, и они сдвигаются теснее. Но, похоже, маленький ублюдок просто не может заткнуться. Едва команда плюс-минус устраивается (такую формацию Роллинз называет «пингвины в гей-панике»), как он возникает снова, подняв голову из живого клубка.

— Что вы собираетесь делать, _сэр_?

Рамлоу сжимает челюсти. Нет в них того уважения, что в былые времена. Может быть Гидра изменилась? Салаги определённо изменились. Они хотят быть господами и хозяевами с первой же минуты как приходят и всегда недовольны своей долей тяжёлой работы.

Ну, или он стареет и капризничает. Он смотрит прямо в глаза этому умнику, лежащему на полу, и произносит:

— _Солдат_.

Фигура в углу комнаты поднимает голову.

— Иди сюда.

Актив двигается, отслаиваясь от теней на стене. Салаги напрягаются единым комком нервного мяса — может командир и не внушает им страх божий, но живое оружие Гидры определённо да. И это ещё до того как они увидели, как он проходит сквозь дюжину вооружённых охранников, три запертые двери и чью-то грудную клетку даже не сбив дыхания. Он опускается на одно колено на край импровизированный кровати и смотрит на Рамлоу.

— Ага, давай, — Рамлоу похлопывает костяшками пальцев справа от бедра, и указание немедленно принимается к исполнению. В одно движение, совсем как клякса чернил, растекающихся по бумаге, Актив раскладывается на поверхности матраса. Рамлоу накидывает на него половину одеяла (они сняли оружие, но не одежду) и смотрит на новичков.

Они все заледенели — на этот раз образно. Несколько пар широко-распахнутых глаз поблескивают в свете лампы — зрители цирка наблюдают за укротителем льва. Актив вздыхает и укладывает голову на плечо своего хэндлера, полностью игнорируя остальных.

— Здоровяк, ты в порядке? — и Актив что-то невнятно бормочет и жмётся поближе, мягкая внешняя часть маски оказывается прямо на ярёмной вене. Просто идеально. По крайней мере, первым хэндлером, сдохшим от переохлаждения ему точно не быть.

Он думает о креслах и кнутах и ухмыляется.

— Бонусы должности, — произносит он и гасит свет.

На то, что выглядит лёгким трюком, понадобилась бездна работы. Салаги может и впечатлились, но им всегда хочется повторить, а вот тут-то и облом. Он им никогда не позволит. Никто из них не заслуживает того, что происходит, когда Актив решает, что не хочет вас в своём личном пространстве.

***

_Разломанная грудина, раскрошенные рёбра, многочисленные проколы лёгких, разрыв селезёнки, разрыв околосердечной сумки…_

— Ты читаешь? _Добровольно_? — Джек потыкал стопку папок и дёрнулся поправить её, пока они не разлетелись.

— Я пытаюсь спасти свою ёбаную жизнь, и ты это знаешь, — парировал Брок, и Джек не возражал, чтобы он пришёл к нему и свернулся на диване (Джек жил в более тихом районе), углубившись в ещё не оцифрованные бумаги, или пялясь часами в планшет, принимая кофе и еду с отвлечённым видом. И это ещё до того, как о «повышении» объявили официально.

***

Он что-то говорил о том, что это честь и привилегия. Его единственной мыслью было: "_нож в лицо_". Только это, на повторе, пока он пожимал руки фальшиво улыбающимся костюмам. _Нож в лицо._


	2. НОЖ В ЛИЦО

В большинстве случаев их Активу не разрешается спать естественным способом пока он на задании. Но, объективно говоря, альтернатива просто чудовищно хуже.

Все ненавидят, когда он на наркоте. Он может обходиться без сна, но через несколько дней начинает подвисать, теряет концентрацию, и они дают ему дурь. Никто не знает, что это за хрень, просто белый порошок, и он глотает её как невезучий мул. Где-то через десять минут он готов: не просто сверх-бодрый, но и сверх-агрессивный. Это ужасная комбинация, и Брок её страстно ненавидит. В конце концов, именно так для него всё и началось.

***

Актив накручен до упора и дрожит, стоя на коленях на полу фургона, и даже идиот мог бы заметить, что что-то серьёзно не так. После убийства цели с него сняли всё оружие — как будто это имело значение. Глаза были слишком маньячными даже для него, и каждый раз как кто-то кашлял, он смотрел на них так, будто собирался прописать травматическое удаление лёгкого.

Никто из команды не издаёт ни звука. Рамлоу чувствует, как двое рядом обмерли от страха. По впадине спины, под всей снарягой и защитой льётся холодный пот.

Дозу можно поднять, чтобы продержать Актива бодрым ещё дольше, но это не рекомендовано. Хэндлер — многоопытный ветеран, который отказывается прислушиваться к подобному совету и ему вообще по боку, что они двойные агенты. Он будет приветствовать Гидру громко и внятно до смертного одра. Тот тип, что берет злобных собак и делает их ещё более злобными, и эта тактика служила ему верную службу.

До этого момента.

Команда не воспринимает личным образом его брань и рукоприкладство, а вот Актив — да. На этот раз из-под маски доносится рычание, от которого у Рамлоу яйца сжимаются и пытаются втянуться обратно в тело.

Никто не дышит — воздуха нет. Хэндлер даёт Активу тяжёлую пощёчину, потом за волосы вздёргивает его на ноги и орёт прямо в лицо: _и что ты, блядь, сейчас сделаешь, какой ебучий цирк ты думаешь…_

Рамлоу даже не видит ножа, но тошнотворный «_плюк_» — и вот он есть, а хэндлер медленно, как в кино, валится на спину. Он раскидывается на полу фургона как тряпичная кукла. Из лица торчит собственный боевой нож. Он мёртв — разумеется — и последняя кроха контроля над Зимним Солдатом исчезла.

— Он нас всех убьёт, — произносит кто-то так, будто сообщает время.

Актив пялится на свежесозданный труп. Обычно он не реагирует на свои трупы, просто идёт дальше, как будто вручил не смерть, а посылку, но этот словил его где-то посреди путаницы в мыслительный процессах. Металлическая рука тянется вперёд, отдергивается. Наверно, если он коснётся тела, все станет реальным.

Он смотрит на них. Его лицо (та часть, что им видна) являет собой картину, которую узнает любой виноватый ребёнок. _Мне ТАК попадёт._

Рамлоу слышит истерический смешок и понимает, что сам издал его. Он зажимает рот ладонью, но слишком поздно — внимание Актива переключилось прямо на него, и вот так он и умрёт — здесь, в этом фургоне, с убийственно настроенным суперсолдатом и тремя Гидровскими долбоёбами, которых он едва знает и минимум двое из них уже обоссались. Не так он хотел умереть. Он всегда надеялся, что там будут взрывы.

— Эй, здоровяк, — тихо зовёт он. Поднимает одну руку, медленно протягивая вторую к шокеру. Ставка — драгоценные пара минут оставшегося существования, но попытка того стоит. Не то чтобы проигрышу останутся свидетели. — Всё хорошо.

Актив многозначительно переводит взгляд на тело, как бы говоря: _а что насчёт этого_?

— Это ничего. Ты всё хорошо сделал. Э… до вот этого момента.

Он не знает, поняли ли его, но на части не разорвали. Остальная команда начинает шевелиться, медленно выходя из транса.

— Везите нас обратно, — шипит он на них. Он удерживает взгляд Актива, и от этого желудок скручивается в тугой узел. — _Сейчас же._

Они не утруждаются любезностями. Просто едут. Только люди, способные функционировать, испытывая жуткий страх, должны быть в ударной команде. Если он станет командиром (или хотя бы доживёт до завтра), он сделает всё, чтобы его люди были так же хороши.

Он слышит как будто издалека, что они сообщают по радио о смерти хэндлера и повторяют ему: "_Возвращайтесь, сейчас. Не колебаться_".

— Эй, — он всё ещё смотрит Активу в глаза, и почему-то ещё не мёртв. — Ты просто… оставайся тут. Ладно? Всё хорошо. Всё под контролем.

***

Труп хэндлера ещё остывал в морге (нож сидел ровнехенько промеж глаз), когда Секретарь Пирс вызвал Рамлоу к себе в кабинет и поручил ему работу мертвеца.


	3. ДОСЬЕ

Начиная с конца 40-х было более дюжины индивидуумов, полностью либо частично ответственных за благосостояние бывшего сержанта Барнса. Армейские бюрократы, технические специалисты, ветераны, секретные агенты высокого ранга, корпоративные подпевалы. Гидра эволюционировала и хэндлеры эволюционировали вместе с ней, но при этом сохранялась одна константа — уровень смертности.

Брок был уверен, что сейчас обнуления сильнее тех, что использовали Советы (хоть он и не копался слишком глубоко в технической части, но то, что он смог понять, навевало ужас). А ещё, чем дальше, тем они становились менее эффективны — давно миновали времена, когда Актива можно было выпустить на неделю в городских условиях, чтобы он сам выследил и убил цель, а потом исчез. Ему интересно, почему они передают такое смертоносное оружие без сборника инструкций, но если такой и существует, он его не видел.

При всём этом, не сказать, что оружие бесполезно. Брок никогда не видел более эффективного бойца и более умелого убийцу. Ни одного лишнего движения, ни одной напрасной секунды.

***

— Он меня убьёт, — Брок ерошит свои волосы, впивается ногтями в скальп в надежде, что боль поможет сосредоточиться. Не помогает. — Он меня нахер убьёт. Я слишком молод, чтобы умереть. Ебать всё это.

— Ты следующий в расстрельном списке? — Джек равнодушно наблюдает за его метаниями. Он едва моргнул, когда его командир появился на пороге довольно пьяным и начал рыскать по комнате, как тигр в клетке, потом предложил поговорить на балконе (никаких жучков, кроме тех, что с шестью лапками).

— Заткнись, — срывается Брок, ещё не успел он закончить. — Ты знаешь, о чём я. У него было _пятнадцать _хэндлеров, и он убил почти _всех_. Он ёбаный психопат.

— А разве не в этом весь с…

— Смысл не в этом! Этот ебанат меня выпотрошит в следующий раз, как вылезет из крио! Можешь меня прямо сейчас списать! Это не ёбаное _повышение_! Это смертный приговор, милый! И я нихера не могу сделать!

В течение долгого момента Джек хладнокровно изучает его взглядом (Брок редко зовёт Джека «милый» и пусть он притворился, что это в насмешку, без шансов, что Джек не заметил), и этого достаточно, чтобы Рамлоу остановился.

— Что? Запоминаешь моё лицо, чтобы вспоминать, когда я сдохну? Если у меня ещё _будет _лицо на тот момент. Потому что говорю тебе — это будет не открытый гроб. Он уже оставлял без лица. Одного он раздолбал, как ёбаную пиньяту. Другому снёс затылок. Он расстрелял весь блядский отряд, Джек, как я должен…

— Откуда ты это знаешь?

— Что?

— Уверен, это засекреченная информация?

— О, но я теперь главный хэндлер, — Брок усмехается, но веселья в оскале ни на гран. — У меня доступ ко всем досье, по крайней мере к тем, что они не проебали у блядских русских. Так что я в точности знаю, чем кончится моё «повышение». Тем же, что и у остальных. Не волнуйся, я оставлю тебе квартиру. И тот книжный шкаф, что тебе нравится. — Он всегда много болтает, когда пьян, но редко говорит что-то важное. Этот раз, возможно, исключение. — У меня отчёты с яркими цветными иллюстрациями на весь разворот, о том, как именно они оказались убиты этим ёбаным _маньяком_…

— То есть, ты знаешь что _не _делать, — произносит Джек. И это затыкает Брока на полуслове — ещё одно редкое событие. Джек очень экономен в словах, и Брок уже и так получил их больше, чем кто-либо ещё. Перебивать не в его стиле.

— Ну, если я прочитаю их _все_, то наверно… — и идея разворачивается в его голове. Он хватает Джека за плечи. — Вот оно. Вот что я сделаю. Эй, я смогу это сделать, — он снова улыбается, на этот раз нормально. — Сильно не надейся, милый, но я могу таки выжить.

— Жалко, — отвечает Джек. — Я действительно хотел тот книжный шкаф.


	4. ВОСЕМЬДЕСЯТ СЕДЬМОЙ

— Первая миссия в новой должности, — произносит Пирс. Естественно, вместе с тайным повышением пришло и официальное, в ЩИТе. Не то чтобы его это спасло, если Пирс решит, что он не достоин ни того ни другого. — Что думаете?

— Это честь, сэр, — отвечает Рамлоу, хотя и знает, что это не то, что Пирс хочет услышать. — Очевидно, всегда есть что-то новое, но… — он совсем не такой хороший оратор как Пирс, но тот вообще-то государственный деятель. Брок ненавидит говорить тонкими намёками, ему нравится, когда его код это просто замена слов. — Думаю, я справлюсь, сэр.

— Хорошо, — кивает Пирс, и это выглядит довольно дружелюбно. Он поднимает планшет с подставки и держит его ровно, надевая очки для чтения и набирает что-то на экране, нахмурив лоб. От этого он выглядит на все свои годы (сколько бы их ни было — это не публичная информация), но никто не посмеет ему об этом сказать. — Я слышал, вы проводите исследование.

— Да, сэр.

— Идите сюда, я хочу вам кое-что показать.

Это приказ, а не просьба, и Рамлоу подходит и встаёт рядом с ним возле окна. Они стоят спиной к комнате, солнечный свет бликует на экране планшета, и рукав костюма Пирса отбрасывает тень, которая только для них двоих. Что бы там ни было — это секрет. Ощущается как серьёзная привилегия.

— Вот.

Видео чёрно-белое, зернистое, но не чрезмерно. Без отметок, ни даты, ни времени. Ему может быть лет двадцать-тридцать. Комната серая и анонимная — это может быть любой подвал в любой точке мира.

Рухнув на твёрдый пол, в кадре появляется фигура в униформе и непонятно, женщина это или мужчина. Звука нет, но на вид столкновение с полом кажется болезненным. Не то чтобы человек это заметил. Он переворачивается и начинает ползти назад, используя только руки, а из ног струятся тёмные ручейки. Брок бы поставил на огнестрельное в каждой. На лице человека маска шока и ужаса, и Броку остаётся только гадать, какие слова летят из его рта.

Человек вынужден остановиться, когда голова впечатывается в стену, и судя по его виду, он хочет заползти по ней к потолку, как та хрень из «Экзорциста». Но он не может. Повреждённые конечности бесплодно дёргаются.

Актив входит за ним и немедленно привлекает внимание. Он _выслеживает_.

Человек взмахивает перед собой руками и что-то произносит, нет — кричит. Актива это не останавливает. Он протягивает руку и поднимает его за грудки. Обхватывает ладонями лицо и сворачивает человеку шею.

Видео обрывается. Рамлоу скашивает взгляд на Пирса.

— 1987, — тихо произносит Пирс.

— Так это… — так близко к упоминанию имени, места, но Брок вовремя останавливается, прочищает горло, и продолжает погромче. — Это очень полезно, сэр. Я буду иметь это в виду. Спасибо.

В досье никогда не упоминалось, что произошло с хэндлером в восемьдесят седьмом.


	5. РАСЧЁТ ВРЕМЕНИ

— Когда я вступила в ряды... когда я вступила в _наши_ ряды, ты сказал мне, и я цитирую: «_Зимний Солдат просто миф. ЦРУ, ФБР, ЩИТ рассказывают друг другу эту страшилку вокруг блядского костра. Что более вероятно: куча убийц, нанятых на кучу разных поводов, или один ёбаный пуленепробиваемый невидимый супермен?_».

— Они тебя за память выбрали, что ли? — спрашивает Рамлоу. — Умница. Говорил.

— Тогда, — агент Крэбб показывает на криокамеру, открытую как врата в ад, — что это _нахуй _такое?

Агент Крэбб под впечатлением. На её серьёзном лице это выглядит странно, и Рамлоу на секунду упивается зрелищем.

— Что? — спрашивает он, привлекая её внимание. — Ты удивлена, что я тебе врал?

Она фыркает.

— Нет, — за это её и выбрали, — я просто удивлена, что они до сих пор это продолжают. Должно быть дорого держать его в заморозке.

— Херня, ты просто не можешь поверить, что он наш. У тебя просто слюни текут посмотреть, как он что-нибудь разнесёт. Правда ведь? Кстати говоря, — он обращается к белохалатным техникам, кишащим вокруг как термины, — помните, что я вам, блядь, сказал. Тёплая вода.

— Что ты пытаешься сделать?

— Чуть быстрее поднять его температуру, — Рамлоу пожимает плечами, складывает руки на груди, и наблюдает, как Актива тащат в душ. — Не вижу смысла использовать холодную воду. Особенно когда ЩИТ оплачивает счета за подогрев.

Поначалу Актив дрожит, руки прижаты к плитке, пока они его отмывают. Вода выключается, и он оборачивается, чтобы взять полотенце из рук ближайшего белохалатника.

Техники вздрагивают как один, и Рамлоу вскидывается.

— Что такое?

— Он… не… — женщина отступает с поднятыми руками.

— Он не _что_?

Актив методично вытирает пальцы ног. Никаких признаков надвигающегося смертоубийства. Он заканчивает, роняет полотенце и, найдя свою одежду, начинает натягивать её с тем же безразличием.

— Ты имеешь в виду, — делает Рамлоу вывод, — что обычно вы сушите его, а потом впихиваете в трусы, как будто он кукла Барби? И он стоит и нихера не делает?

Наступает многозначительная пауза, и кто-то произносит:

— Эээ… да.

— Отлично! — Рамлоу пожимает плечами. — Мы нашли способ ускорить процесс. Запишите на мой счёт. Ну, а теперь чего вы ждёте?

***

— Что если мы потеряем его на этот раз?

— Заткнись, — Рамлоу смотрит на часы. Три утра. С тех пор, как они остановились, по этой дороге не проехало ни одной машины, и это идеально. — Ты будто мне не доверяешь.

Роллинз фыркает со своей стороны машины.

— И ты тоже можешь заткнуться, — сообщает ему Рамлоу, хотя тот за весь день не проронил ни слова. Сильные молчаливый типы _сами по себе_ не привлекательны, но вот сильные и склонные говорить только «да, сэр» и «нет, сэр», при этом безупречно ему подчиняясь (ну, может с капелькой нахальства)? С этим он уже готов иметь дело. — Он появится когда появится.

— И это когда?

— Тебе это знать не надо. Ты хочешь, чтобы он убил чувака только наполовину, лишь бы не пропустить автобус?

Вестфал пыхтит и вместо ответа дёргает ручку дверцы, залезает, согнувшись, в машину и выключает свой фонарь. Ему не надо напоминать не хлопать дверью. Слабый лунный свет единственное, что позволяет им что-то разглядеть: разметка на дороге — самая яркая вещь в округе.

— Эй, командир? — Вестфал показывает через ветровое стекло, и Рамлоу прослеживает направление пальца.

— Это радиовышка или что-то вроде.

— Уверен? Потому что оно мигает.

— Ну не знаю. Может там дом дальше, и в нем свет. Тут вокруг несколько ферм и тому подобной хрени, — ему и самому сильно подозрительно, но он не подаёт вида.

— Жутко, — бормочет Вестфал.

— Ага, точно, — Брок пересаживается назад, чтобы не думать больше об этом, и пялится на дорогу. Когда Актив тут появится, они, вероятно, даже не заметят его приближения, но стоит хотя бы последить за движением.

Ночь почти беззвучна, только тихонько дует ветер. Ничего, что могло бы раскачивать ветку дерева перед источником света, заставляя его мерцать.

— Я знаю эту дорогу, — тихо произносит Роллинз.

Рамлоу не хочет его перебивать, даже с саркастичной ремаркой. Если у Джека есть что сказать, он это скажет.

— Недалеко отсюда заброшенная стоянка для отдыха. Я помню, её закрыли несколько лет назад. На входе была неоновая вывеска.

— Угу, — становится очевидно, что Роллинзу больше нечего предложить. — То есть, ты думаешь, что какой-то тупица решил включить вывеску? По приколу?

— Может быть.

— Ну, это отлично, но это их проблема, а не _ЁБ ТВОЮ МАТЬ_, ты когда-нибудь думал говорить «_здрасте_»?

Актив наклоняет голову. На нем тонкие очки ночного видения, которые избавляют от необходимости смотреть ему в глаза.

— Ок, ладно, — вздыхает Рамлоу, приходя в себя после (он, блядь, уверен в этом) разрыва аневризмы.

— Цель уничтожена?

— Да, сэр, — почти неразличимо доносится из-под маски.

— Хорошо, — он на секунду включает фонарь, осматривая Актива. Оружие не пропало, в крови (или чём ещё) не измазан — чистая работа. Возможно, слишком чистая. Даже на беглый взгляд видно, что Актив на нерве. Слишком много времени ушло на приготовления. Слишком долго вне крио. Они могут вернуться с ним прямо сейчас, и его обколят транками, обнулят и заморозят, или…

— Эй, — окликает Рамлоу, забираясь в машину, — давайте проверим тот свет.

— Ты уверен? — Вестфал похоже не убеждён, но всё равно заводит мотор.

— Ага, мы просто посмотрим. Можем же, правда?

Рамлоу не беспокоится о том, что они могут найти — они элита ЩИТа. Даже команда из трёх человек может справиться почти с чем угодно. А в их случае у них есть подмога.

Актив смотрит совершенно без любопытства как они вырубают огни и паркуются у ближайшей остановки. Вывеска сейчас ясно видна — она мигает и искрит, но ярко выделяется на фоне ночного неба. Тёмная, опустошённая автозаправка и короткий ряд того, что прежде было магазинами. Сорняки скрывают границу между дорогой, полем и очередью дверных проёмов зданий, покрытых граффити. Вестфал вызывается остаться в машине, и Рамлоу позволяет ему. Он сможет побыть на стрёме, или увезти их, если они найдут там что-нибудь по-настоящему отвратительное. Брок берет оружие, Роллинза и велит Активу держаться поближе.

Первым делом они обнаруживают автомобильный аккумулятор, прикрученный к вывеске грубо срощенными проводами. Он в плохом состоянии, но своей цели служит. И подтверждает, что тут нет электричества. Они приближаются к дальней части территории, медленно пробираясь сквозь кустарник и огибая мусор и обломки. Место безжизненное, но Рамлоу кажется, что он слышит что-то позади строений. Он останавливается и смотрит на Роллинза, проверяя, только ли он это слышит, и тут его внимание привлекает что-то ещё.

Доказательство, что он прав: Актив _выслеживает_. Сосредоточившись на чем-то позади слепо смотрящих витрин, он пробирается по участку мягко и текуче. Рамлоу осторожно следует за ним, и приседает возле угла здания, и Роллинз прямо за ним.

За углом маленький и дымный костёр, за который не дали бы ни единого очка в скаутском лагере, а вокруг него сидят несколько человек, которые передают друг другу бутылки, и косяки и кто знает, что ещё. Один из них пытается заставить динамик работать. Пинает его и поливает руганью. Девушка заходится икающим смехом, остальные подхватывают, хотя это и не особо смешно. Они погружены в свой маленький мирок и, естественно, не подозревают о том, что меньше чем в двадцати ярдах от них сидят двое полностью вооружённых спецназовца (и асассин времён Холодной Войны).

Рамлоу наблюдает за ними ещё несколько секунд, потом вытягивает руку и дважды щёлкает пальцами. Актив замирает на месте — заворожённый, он продолжал подкрадываться поближе. Роллинз скользит к Броку за указаниями. Ну, или он просто старается не оставаться в поле зрения Актива.

— Что думаешь, Джек? — выдыхает Рамлоу, когда кто-то с шипение открывает пиво, что приветствуется восторженными криками. — Угроза национальной безопасности?

Даже не глядя, он знает, что у Роллинза напряглось лицо. Его заместитель кровожаден, но только при необходимости. В остальное время он демонстрирует сдержанность, которая может заставить мужчину плакать… или чувствовать грязное возбуждение, зная, сколько насилия скрыто под этой оболочкой.

— Мы должны их оставить, — ожидаемо бормочет Джек.

— Но посмотри, — Актив неподвижен, но вся его поза — стремление сорваться.

— Вне параметров миссии, — сказано с уверенностью, без эмоций.

— Ещё парочка, какая разница?

— Брок, — это особенный тон, он зарезервирован для случаев, когда Рамлоу идиотничает (по мнению Джека). — Прекрати выёбываться.

— Ок, — ровно отвечает Рамлоу, размышляя, что бы он делал, если бы в его жизни не было Джека. — Ок, я тебя слышу. Давай, ты вернёшься в машину и дашь мне пять минут? А? Пять минут, детка. — Если «детки» не хватит, чтобы Джек ушёл — ничто не сработает. — Я обещаю.

— Хорошо, — соглашается Джек с едва заметным намёком на скепсис. Он разворачивается, доверяя Рамлоу спину, и уползает прочь.

Через шесть минут, безопасно устроив Актива сзади, Рамлоу падает на переднее сиденье и велит Вестфалу ехать.


	6. ВПЕЧАТЛЕНИЕ

— Его разморозили чуть загодя, — произносит парень с бабочкой на шее, Рамлоу ещё не удосужился узнать его имя и, если повезёт, ему и не придётся. — По приказу мистера Пирса. Так что у вас где-то полчаса, чтобы э… ознакомиться.

— Ладно, — и это всё, что выдаёт Рамлоу. Он не показывает, что слегка нервничает (несмотря на обширный список прочитанного, или возможно благодаря ему). Он ожидал, что они отправятся сразу на полевое задание, намыленные и готовые. Ему не сообщили, что с технической точки зрения, он появился на полчаса раньше. — Актива проинформировали?

— Он готов для вас, — сообщает мистер Бабочка, и на вкус Брока это звучит чересчур загадочно. Он быстро шагает, удерживаясь от порыва пнуть этого хипстера по голени, и входит в камеру.

Рамлоу уже знает, что руку можно деактивировать какими-то электронными гаджетами — она держится на магнитных защёлках, что удобно: вставил, они клацнули и включились автоматически. Он так же знает, что добавочный разряд тока от специально сконструированного ошейника играет немалую роль в обеспечении безопасности хэндлера, и что лучше не попадаться Активу под зубы. Но всё равно удивительно видеть все эти ограничители: один над другим, над третьим, навешанные только для того, чтобы его тупая жопа осталась в живых.

Он всё равно встаёт на безопасной дистанции.

— Он не готов к полевой миссии, — комментирует Брок.

Мистер Бабочка, вошедший вместе с ним, встаёт позади.

— Это стандартная схема для нового хэндлера. После некоторых… инцидентов.

— Ага, знаю. Читал досье, — и этот нерд тихо хмыкает в удивлении. — Но что если я ему не понравлюсь? Тогда, подозреваю, звиздец придёт не только цели.

— Послужной список довольно плох, признаю…

— Ок. Ладно, будем надеяться, вы его не сильно успели выбесить, — Рамлоу подходит, встаёт ровно напротив связанного и взбешенного убийцы и наклоняется так, чтобы оказаться на уровне лица. — Эй, здоровяк. Помнишь меня?

В глазах нет особого узнавания, но он ими пленён. При отсутствии угрозы попасть на нож, они пугают уже чуть меньше, но именно — чуть.

— Ну, у меня для тебя новости. Я твой новый хэндлер. После того, как прежний — как его звали? — Бейтс. После того как он, ну, знаешь… — он изображает удар ножом, указывая пальцем Активу в лоб. — Ты теперь застрял со мной. Ок?

Актив смотрит прямо на Рамлоу и хмурится, отчего между бровей появляется складка.

— Пошёл на хуй, — говорит он. Звучит глухо из-за маски, но вполне внятно.

Мистер Бабочка бормочет что «сегодня он не особо сотрудничает». Рамлоу всего лишь пожимает плечами. Он примерно спланировал, что собирался сказать: как он возьмёт под контроль величайшее живое оружие, известное человечеству, и будет натравливать его на врагов Гидры. Где-то между неожиданным стилем знакомства и хмурым неповиновением, речь слилась в унитаз. Предыдущий хэндлер уже бы слетел с катушек, охаживая Актива всем, что под руку пришлось. Этого Рамлоу тоже не собирается делать.

— Знаешь что? — говорит он вместо этого. — Сам иди на хуй. Я тут буду и в следующий раз. И в послеследующий. И можешь огрызаться сколько хочешь, но это тебе не поможет. Ты наше величайшее оружие. Хочешь вести себя как ему подобает? Или хочешь сидеть тут, связанный как сучка, получая током по яйцам, пока не начнёшь ссать кровью? Снова?

Это то, что делал последний хэндлер. Постоянно. Рамлоу рассчитывает, что подобное сложно забыть.

— Твой выбор, здоровяк. Но _я_ тебя спрашиваю. Будешь хорошо себя вести?

Пауза бесконечна, но он ждёт.

— Да, сэр, — отвечает наконец Актив. С оттенком неуважения, но Рамлоу не возражает.

— Отлично, — он дотягивается и расстегивает ошейник, сознательно касаясь головы и шеи Актива. — Мне он не нравится. Он для тех, кто не пачкает руки. От меня разряд неожиданностью не будет.

— Да, сэр, — и это максимум энтузиазма, что он пока слышал (почти по нулям, но есть).

— Это первый урок. Хочешь второй урок? Веди себя хорошо и увидишь.

По мнению Брока, первое впечатление сложилось неплохое. А если нет… ну, этот шанс не единственный.


	7. ОЛЬГА

— Ты это видишь? — он потыкал в досье. — Вообще-то, тебе нельзя это видеть. Это секретно, и мне придётся тебя убить.

— Угу, — донеслось из кухни от Джека, уделявшего ноль внимания ко всему, что не являлось едой.

Фотография была старой, но глаза женщины на ней казались осколками яркого льда на грубом, одутловатом лице. Она была похожа на его учительницу физкультуры в школе, только ниже. Её личный дневник — страницы, заполненные мелким агрессивным почерком — всё, что осталось от советских досье, и его никогда не переводили. Рукописный русский Брок понимал от слова «никак», так что он положился на компьютер, плюс показал эту тарабарщину человеку с достаточным уровнем доступа. Парень уже был в расстрельном списке (о чём Броку стало известно, потому что у него был доступ ещё выше), так что он наплёл ему что-то про дедлайн, чтобы мистер Переводчик успел закончить работу до того, как пострадает от «несчастного случая». И все концы в воду.

Пока что это было полезно. Он смог влезть в шкуру первого поименованного хэндлера — ещё до кресла, когда обходились старой-доброй промывкой мозгов и тонной сомнительных веществ; до того, как Зола вцепился когтями в проект; до того, как советская ветвь Гидры действительно осознала, какое эффективное оружие у них получится.

Она была невысокого мнения о Зола, называя его «какой-то консультант» и «коротышка, должно быть без яиц» (отчего Брок громко ржал). Она восхищалась рукой (то есть, это давнее дополнение к телу Барнса), но на всякий случай тренировала его драться только правой. Она видела ранние версии кресла — их лёгкого решения досадных проблем с неповиновением, но продолжала соблюдать распорядок, методы контроля, кодовые слова. Она держала его в наилучшем состоянии, даже в постные послевоенные годы. «_Заботься об оружии_, — звучало со страниц дневника, — _и оно позаботится о тебе_».

Её звали Ольга, и на фотографии она смотрит в камеру, а Актив с полным вниманием смотрит на неё.

Трудно представить Ольгу любящей хоть кого-то в своей короткой жизни, но её дневник (даже неумело переведённый) передавал как минимум небольшую привязанность к Барнсу. Или, скорее, к тому, что они сделали из Барнса. На следующих фотографиях он выглядел почти так же, как сейчас, и во многих отношениях даже лучше. Он выделялся среди усталых солдат, укутанных в зимнюю форму — холёный, мрачный и убийственный, непринужденный в своей естественной среде обитания.

Брок отложил это фото в сторону — он бы очень хотел вставить его в рамку и повесить где-нибудь в хранилище, просто как напоминание — и взял фотографию где-то времён «официального» начала экспериментов Золы. Она являлась частью иллюстраций к клиническим испытаниям и показывала в профиль левую часть тела. Тело Барнса не рассчитано на такую худобу, на нём сотня ушибов, голова опущена, плечи сгорблены и, похоже, ещё секунда — и он упадёт на колени, неся на себе отметины всех видов боли. Культя руки была похожа на сырое мясо, на рёбрах царапины. Застывшее чёрно-белое изображение делало бледность его кожи совершенно мертвенной. На правой руке должны были быть следы от инъекций серума: его уже начали переделывать, осознавал он это или нет. Брок подозревал, что он был не в том состоянии, чтобы что-то осознавать.

Старое досье — пожелтевшая и истрепанная папка из картона, разваливающаяся по швам; новое досье доступно только на компьютере. Брок пролистывал самые свежие изображения. Зовите это надлежащей документацией, зовите это ностальгией: он восстановил весь набор фотографий, сняв их с тех же ракурсов что и старые. (Он бы использовал те же самые локации, если бы знал их местонахождение, но у Гидры до сих пор были от него секреты). На этот раз они были цветными, и в разрешении, от которого бы взорвались мозги у того, кто держал фотокамеру в 40-ых. Но это было не единственное отличие. Рука сияла там, где прежде было пусто. Актив стал выше, может одного роста с Роджерсом, и шире. Волосы длиннее, собраны сзади, и он смотрел прямо, расправив спину. Мускулы были вылеплены под кожей — всё ещё бледной (кто ж ему даст загорать?) — и покрывали костяк намного приличнее.

Брок хотел бы, чтобы какой-нибудь нерд придумал уже машину времени, чтобы он мог вернуться туда и ткнуть эти фотографии им в лицо, вместе с дневником Ольги, и сказать: «Смотрите, ублюдки. Я не говорю, что я идеальный, но ВОТ как надо делать. ВОТ ТАК вы создаёте асассина-призрака-живое-оружие и обеспечиваете, чтобы он работал на вас без ёбаных истерик.

— Беседуешь сам с собой? — спросил Джек, и Брок подпрыгнул, подхватывая кофе, чтобы тот не пролился.

— Смотри, — произнёс он. Это он мог показать Джеку. — Он красивый, правда?

— Конечно, — ответил Джек, ставя тарелку на стол, и в общем-то не глядя на экран, но когда посмотрел, его взгляд задержался. Актив всегда производил такой эффект на людей. — Да. — Он рассматривал его, наклонив голову. От этого свет обрисовывал скулы, и Брок отчётливо ощутил, что в его жизни есть больше чем один красивый мужчина. — Но почему тебя это так заботит?

— Почему заботит? — недоверчиво переспросил Брок. — Потому что это — вот прямо тут — одно из наших величайших орудий! И… — ровный, непоколебимый взгляд Джека всегда заставлял его сказать больше, чем он собирался, — … и, полагаю, я хочу сделать _что-то_. Я знаю, что есть конечная цель — эндшпиль. Но что они собираются делать с ним после? Что они собираются делать _с нами_? Не нужно быть грёбаным гением, чтобы понять это, милый. Это может быть последним, что я сделаю, и я хочу сделать это хорошо. Можешь, блять, на меня в суд подать.

— Ты надеешься, что в конце получится оставить его себе?

— Что? Да ну нах, — в одно плавное движение он проглотил почти весь кофе и махнул чашкой в сторону Джека. — У меня уже есть один псих дома, ещё одного мне не надо.

Джек, к его чести, только ухмыльнулся и позволил их пальцами соприкоснуться, забирая чашку.


	8. РИО

«_Если вы собираетесь попробовать нечто в этом роде, — сказал ему Пирс (с видом «ты и я, друг мой», хотя между ними никогда не будет ничего даже отдалённо похожего на дружбу) — дам вам совет… на нём всегда должен быть намордник_.»

***

Подвал в Рио-де-Жанейро, в нём душно, не хватает воздуха, а на потолке гудят и потрескивают лампы. Единственный потолочный вентилятор с видом «ебал я всё» крутит лопастями. На полу наркобарон — по-видимому разозливший Гидру настолько, что ему обеспечили визит особых гостей — того рода визит, который заканчивается пулей промеж глаз. Но это было так просто — мужик жил на огромной вилле в захолустье и, похоже, охранниками платили недостаточно, чтобы им было не пофиг — и вот вы сидите с ощущением разочарования и нетерпения, посреди обжигающей жары. Завтра их переправят через границу и они разделятся: те, кто в ЩИТе, вернутся и присоединятся к другой миссии. Они обнаружат цель уже мёртвой и изобразят удивление.

Команда знает, что не стоит возникать, даже если кажется, что их наебали, так что, оказавшись на безопасной территории, они направляются куда следует. Какое-то время их не будет, так что остаётся только Брок и ещё один член команды, которого нельзя спускать на ничего не подозревающее население.

Брок выматывает Актива, заставляя его бегать, пока тот не начинает тяжело дышать и блестеть от пота как лошадь на скачках. Они ходят после этого, медленно и ровно, босиком по пыльному полу, чтобы немного остыть. Актив успокаивается, растратив сдерживаемую энергию и, когда они поднимаются наверх, чтобы принять душ (тёплый, потому что он реагирует на внезапную холодную воду), он уже вялый и податливый. Когда солнце заходит, воздух милосердно становится прохладнее, и Брок готов поддаться искушению отправиться вслед за командой, где бы они ни были, но он не может. Так что он решает позволить Активу спать на кровати.

Они лежат бок о бок, и он соскальзывает в тяжёлую полудрему с чувством «_что-то надо сделать, что-то он забыл — важное_», и его подбрасывает, потому что «_на нём всегда должен быть намордник_», и эти зубы в дюймах от его горла, и у него целая подборка иллюстраций только про этот грязный и мучительный конец.

Актив едва шевелится, когда на него снова надевают намордник, слишком сонный, чтобы протестовать. Брок ложится обратно, грудь ходит ходуном, а голова кружится от близости промаха. Проходит очень долгий час, прежде чем ему удаётся заснуть.


	9. ИЗМЕНЕНИЯ

— Первое — это сэкономит нам целых три оперативника в самой поездке — нам понадобится только один на подхвате. Какой бы дорогой наш друг не отправился, за ним проследят. Второе — вместе с этим, нам это сэкономит на наблюдении. Тре…

— Что, если он потеряет цель?

Брок привык к тому, что Пирс его перебивает, поэтому не огрызается, а может посмотреть ему прямо в глаза (с Фьюри в этом отношении проще) и заявить:

— Не потеряет.

— Мне нравится ваша уверенность, агент, — ну в самом деле, когда Брок показывал ему что-то иное? — Но могу я спросить: на чём основана эта уверенность? — он слегка прищуривается, и ещё чуть-чуть — начнёт помахивать пальцем. Брок не ожидал уебанской инквизиции*, но тщательно следит за тем, чтобы не произнести это вслух.

— Потому что я видел, на что он способен, и знаю, что он сможет. Русские досье постоянно упоминают об эт…

— Это было очень давно.

— Нет причин, чтобы он растерял свой потенциал. Сэр.

— Хм, — Пирс поджимает губы и опускает взгляд; всё ещё не верит ему, но склонен позволить ему осознать свои ошибки. Брока это раздражает, потому что он никогда не уклоняется от ответственности за проёбы, а это проёбом не будет. — Я слышал, вы внесли некоторые изменения в стандартные процедуры.

— Обнуления?

— Если желаете начать с этого, — то есть, он собирается тратить время Брока на доказывание его собственной компетентности (или её отсутствия). Потрясающе.

— Этот регламент был плохой фотокопией, — осторожно произносит Брок, пытаясь незаметно разжать сведённые челюсти и расслабить плечи, а не превращать это в битву, которую ему не выиграть, — с какой-то тетрадки. Если в двух словах: это тройка, а не восьмёрка. — «_Дебилы_», добавил он, когда указал на это техникам, но вряд ли это уместно здесь. — И, как следствие этого, он намного более функционален после процедуры. Она стирает всё, что он умудряется вспомнить, не превращая его при этом в овощ.

— Понимаю, — но это не так. Пирс никогда не имел дела с едва осознающим себя Активом, с его пустым и стеклянным взглядом как у набитого чучела, и примерно таким же сознанием. На то, чтобы он пришёл в себя, вздрагивая и рыдая на полу камеры, уходил час, а то и больше. И это в прошлом, потому что тройка, а не восьмёрка. — А уходовые изменения?

То есть они идут по всему списку.

— Скажем так — тёплая вода? Снижает время подготовки вполовину. Дать ему немного поспать? Снижает время бодрствования вне крио, таким образом давая нам запас времени, прежде чем он снесёт кому-то голову — я имею в виду, кому-то, кого он не должен убивать.

— Но для оружия… это действительно.? — Пирс разводит руками, и Брок осознаёт с абсолютной уверенностью, что его доверенный начальник, глава ЩИТа и самый полезный агент Гидры действительно не понимает. Он, разумеется, держал в руках оружие и прекрасно им пользовался. Но он, вероятно, не уделял особого внимания уходу за ним.

Так что Брок очень аккуратно выбирает формулировку.

— У них занимало два часа от выхода из крио до полной готовности к миссии, иногда больше. Я сократил это время до сорока пяти минут.

— Хм, — произносит Пирс так, будто он едва ли заинтересован, но Брок видит, как у него дёрнулась бровь.

— Проваленных миссий — _ноль_. Сопутствующий ущерб тоже нулевой. А количество агентов, убитых, пока он в активном состоянии? Двое, — он пожимает плечами. — Один из них попался под руку во время тренировки… а второй пытался шлёпнуть его по заднице.

— Совершенно верно, — кивает Пирс. — Мы не должны терпеть подобное поведение. — Как будто он сам не попытался бы, будь у него хоть полшанса. — Похоже, вы владеете ситуацией, — и, на случай, если Брок оказался в опасности принять похвалу слишком всерьёз. — Посмотрим, что будет дальше.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Никто не ожидает испанскую инквизицию.  
https://youtu.be/pbjXP6SH-l8


	10. ДОМАШНИЙ УЮТ

Телевизор по размеру наверно больше, чем ванная комната у Брока дома, но ему совершенно не хочется его смотреть. Разумеется, ящик у старика скорее всего настроен на тысячу и один канал (и смотрит он четыре, максимум пять), но Брок не хочет слушать даже фоном то дерьмо, что там показывают. Треск, с которым откручивается крышечка бутылки с водой, кажется чересчур громким, и он делает глоток. Рамлоу хочется пива из холодильника, настолько же глубокого, насколько телевизор огромен — он знает, что внутри запас соблазнительных, полупрозрачных и охлаждённых бутылок… но это рискованно. Он потирает загривок. Волосы ещё не улеглись с той секунды, как он посмотрел на часы и мысленно услышал выстрел, который прикончил цель. Стартовый выстрел для марафона на одного, который оканчивается здесь, в этом доме. С ним.

Он бы предпочёл оказаться на самой миссии, пусть даже уборщиком. И это при том, что он живёт двойной жизнью. Скоро это может поменяться. Но сначала ему придётся подождать.

Ночь тихая и довольно тёплая для этого времени года. Подобно многим богатым людям, Пирс, похоже, построил свой дом исключительно из стекла и роскошного камня. Слишком много окон, чтобы наблюдать за ними, слишком много света свободно выплёскивается на ухоженный садик вокруг дома. Брок чувствует себя маяком. В каком-то смысле, он и должен им быть. Однако, это не обязательно должно ему нравиться.

Он импульсивно встаёт и крадётся как кот к дальней стене, где расположена чересчур сложная панель управления светильниками. Он приглушает свет до самого минимума — так, лишь на пару оттенков светлее мрака, отчего по углам вырастают тени. Камин – в нем настоящее пламя, но нет никаких дров, и вообще он замурован за стеклом, как будто Пирс, с его-то положением, отказывается от столь плебейской вещи как _жар_. Танцующее пламя, лишённое присущего ему тепла и звуков, не особо уютно. Но на него можно смотреть и одновременно, краем глаза, безотрывно наблюдать за темнеющим в сумерках газоном.

Снаружи проблеск движения.

Дыхание чуть сбивается, и Рамлоу быстро оказывается сбоку от окна, стараясь слиться со шторами. Глаза быстро приспосабливаются, но, кажется, поблизости никого и ничего. Это иллюзия — в конце концов, призрак и должен быть виден лишь мельком, — но он как всегда впечатлён.

А потом взгляд фокусируется на собственном отражении вместо сада, и он чуть не умирает от инфаркта.

— Как ты сюда… как ты…? — он рад, что больше никто не слышит этот писк (как у бурундука, который большую часть своего подросткового возраста курил по двадцать сигарет в день), за исключением тёмного и опасного призрака, который подошёл к нему со спины, совершенно не насторожив остро отточенные инстинкты. — Э… как прошло?

— Цель номер один устранена.

— Отлично, молодец, — не очень авторитетный выбор слов, но он всё ещё приходит в себя. В нос ударяют запахи крови и мокрой псины, забивая собой нежные, услаждающие обоняние ароматы чистящих средств, которыми пользуются уборщицы Пирса, и это заставляет его сосредоточиться. Очень материальный на вид призрак похоже шёл напрямик через скотобойню, стройплощадку и реку, и необязательно в таком порядке. — Господи, ты воняешь. Тот чувак на болоте что ли жил?

— Засекречено.

— Так, неразговорчивый ты наш. Тебе всё равно придётся идти в душ. Развернись. Ванная через кухню, до конца коридора, справа. И на этот раз оставь своё гребаное оружие снаружи. Понятно?

Кивок, и призрак уходит. Брок тратит минуту, чтобы задернуть все шторы (как будто там, в ночи, может бродить что-то страшнее Актива) и запереть дверь. Его радует, что похоже Актив хотя бы вытер ноги, перед тем, как войти в дом.

Площадка перед ванной — оружейная в миниатюре. Дверь открыта (уединение — это для людей, а не для живого оружия), и когда Брок заходит внутрь, последние части одежды как раз присоединяются к куче на полу. Сейчас, оправившись от чуть не обнявшего инфаркта и убедившись, что все идёт как положено, он вновь чувствует себя командиром.

Он поднимает руки, чтобы снять с Актива маску, и тот как всегда льнёт к прикосновению. Нижняя часть лица — самое чистое место на теле.

— Ну посмотрите только, у нас тут ассасин под всем этим, — он запускает пальцы во влажные, грязные волосы. — Давай, здоровяк, в душ. Это один из тех новомодных — стоишь, и на тебя будто разом ссыт сотня облачков.

Никто не знает, насколько функциональным может быть Актив, так что в подобных ситуациях он должен быть под присмотром. Брок вполне уверен, что изменения, которые они внесли в процедуры до и после крио, устранили большую часть конкретных таких срывов, но он всё равно готов использовать эту отмазку, чтобы принять душ с лучшим образчиком американского мясца по эту сторону от… куда бы там Роджерса ни занесло. Брок раздевается до трусов и встаёт под душ.

— Ты знаешь, что похож, блять, на утопшую крысу? — отважившись повернуться к Активу спиной, он вознаграждён за храбрость тем, что все конечности остались на месте. — Руки на стену. Я собираюсь помыть тебе волосы.

Он не эксперт. Притчард вообще _посмеялась_ над ним, когда он пытался сделать это в первый раз, и не то чтобы Актив будет кому-то жаловаться на мыло в глазках. Притчард ещё устроила ему лекцию на полчаса на тему кондиционера для волос, но он ее не слушал, пока она не вытащила бутылек. Её рот утверждал, что она попробовала этот кондиционер дома, и ей не понравилось, но выбрасывать жалко, потому что эта хрень дорогая, но взгляд обещал, что если он посмеет задавать вопросы, то конец его будет ужасен.

У Пирса в душе тоже были дорогие штучки. Брок не знает, и ему пофиг (так же, как и его сегодняшнему компаньону), почему одни такие бутылочки должны быть лучше других.

Актив убирает голову из-под льющейся воды. Брок сгребает его волосы в кулак и повторяет:

— Руки _на стену_, — направляя его обратно под душ. — И не заставляйте меня снова просить.

Он моет его волосы (и да, _с кондиционером_) так быстро, как только возможно. Грязь и кровь, закручиваясь водоворотом, стекают в водосток.

Взяв мочалку, он начинает отмывать кожу, пока его не хватают за руку.

— Ладно, похуй, сам мойся, — на самом деле, это хороший знак. Если у Актива хватает соображения, чтобы мыться самому, это значит, что в кои-то веки техники последовали его совету. — Дай, только я на тебя посмотрю.

Всегда стоит проверить, не принадлежит ли часть крови, покрывающей Актива ему самому, а не бедному ублюдку, который просто попался под руку. Они с Кэпом оба могут принять порядочно пуль (и это не упоминая всякие порезы, царапины, и сломанные кости) даже не моргнув глазом.

— Ладно, здоровяк, — ты чист. Если только не получил внутренних повреждений, о которых хочешь мне рассказать?

— Ранения отсутствуют, сэр.

— Я даже _видеть_ не хочу месиво, которое ты там устроил, отрабатывая миссию.

— Их было больше, чем мы планировали, сэр.

— Хе. Но их больше нет, так?

— Больше нет.

— Хорошая работа. Ладно, если хочешь, можешь побыть здесь подольше. Я разберусь с твоим скарбом, — он выходит из-под душа, сдерживая порыв шлёпнуть парня по заднице, и тыкает ногой в кучу на полу.

Пирс никогда не показывал, что ему есть дело до того, в каком виде они появляются перед ним, но Брок замечал признаки одобрения каждый раз, когда команда хотя бы принимала душ и меняла одежду вместо того, чтобы убивать ковры грязью, принесённой с миссий. Запах застарелого пота и протухшей крови, который сопровождал появление Актива, уже в прошлом. Когда надо — Брок может и в горничную поиграть.

Собрав чистую одежду, он возвращается и видит, что Актив сидит на полу спальни и тщательно чистит своё оружие, и из одежды на нем — её полное отсутствие.

— Эй, — Брок кидает в него шорты, — надень, блять, трусы. Тут не колония нудистов. И не закатывай мне тут глаза. Я видел.

Актив бормочет что-то о надлежащем уходе.

— Надлежащий, сука, уход — это когда ты не бродишь тут с голой жопой. Не умничай, солдат. Знаешь, я собирался позволить тебе спать без этой штуки.

Он помахивает маской, подцепив её одним пальцем. Это весьма убедительный аргумент: в ней практически невозможно долго лежать — она начинает душить, и совершенно невозможно оставаться всю ночь в одной позе. Сидеть легче, но даже тогда она врезается в горло, стоит опустить голову. Тихие хрипы, которые она создаёт, почти забавны, если вы в принципе находите подобное забавным.

— Да, сэр, — он возвращается к чистке, понурый и тихий.

— Хорошо, — Брок позволяет ему продолжить чистку и не говорит, что и так не собирался ее надевать сегодня. Награда за хорошо выполненную работу, если желаете.

\---------

В пробуждении в одиночестве нет ничего необычного (у Джека тема насчёт делёжки — он просто не может спать с кем-то под боком), но на этот раз Брок мгновенно чувствует беспокойство. Нет Джека, нет дивана, ничего кроме многомиллионного поместья с кучей земли вокруг. Актив исчез.

По спине проступает холодный пот, хотя он и ожидал, что когда-нибудь это случится. Все может кончиться очень плохо для них обоих. Рамлоу одевается и берет оружие. Все это осторожно, неторопливо, потому что если его добыча уже сбежала, ему её не догнать и следующий звонок будет Пирсу, а пока он начинает бесшумно обыскивать дом.

У Солдата было достаточно времени чтобы спланировать свои действия. С точки зрения техников (и Пирс явно с ними согласен), Актива слишком долго не совали в холодильник. А вот Брок не согласен. Он выжил эти несколько лет и кое-что усвоил.

Бассейн из-под воды сияет тёплым светом, отблески которого пестрят на потолке, а несколько скрытых светильников по периметру комнаты справляются с остальным. Освещение никак не назвать ярким, но его — тёплого и обильного — более чем достаточно. Все что ему нужно — тёмную фигуру с краю — он уже увидел.

— Здоровяк, ты в порядке? — Актив уже знает о его присутствии, но не двигается. Эти либо хорошо, либо ужасно. Он сидит в трусах и майке, в которых спал, и болтает ногами в воде. Правая рука лежит на краю бассейна, а левую он устроил на коленях. Брок разворачивается и идёт вдоль противоположной стороны бассейна. Дистанции между ними достаточно, чтобы если что — иметь хоть полшанса на своевременную реакцию.

— Где мы? — кажется, будто он говорит во сне (хотя, когда он и правда говорит во сне, то звучит чётко и ясно).

— Не могу сказать тебе, здоровяк. Это секретно.

Солдат молча кивает и размешивает ступнёй воду.

— Кто человек на фотографиях?

— Который? — но Брок прекрасно знает ответ — только один человек есть на каждой фотографии в этом доме и неважно, кто ещё на ней изображён, а многие личности впечатляюще знамениты или же знаменито впечатляющи. — Это секретарь Пирс. Помнишь его?

— Нет, сэр, — Брока это не беспокоит, никто и не ждёт, что Актив будет помнить. — Но он не похож на секретаря.

— Генеральный Секретарь… нашей организации. Он не чей-то там помощник. Заточкой карандашей он не занимается.

— И заменой ленты у печатной машинки тоже, — соглашается Актив. Иногда Броку интересно, как он может пользоваться новой техникой без сохранных знаний о её существовании. Они с Роджерсом жили похожей жизнью. И тогда как Кэп с энтузиазмом кинулся в новую эру тыканья в экраны, нажимания кнопок, и рассылания невидимых данных невидимым людям, у Актива такого шанса никогда не было. Его воспоминания о дивном новом мире стираются так же надёжно и часто, как Брок чистит историю браузера. — Я не знаю его. Я не знаю этот дом.

— Угу, — с точки зрения Брока, тихий и задумчивый тон — это хороший знак. Актив в достаточной степени замешательства, чтобы перейти к задумчивости, выходя из фазы охотника, но не настолько, чтобы уйти в агрессию. — Что насчёт меня? Меня ты знаешь?

— Да, сэр, — только это уже больше, чем он надеялся. — Командир.

Актив почти никогда не помнит имён, но на каком-то фундаментальном уровне всегда _знает его_. Каждый раз, пусть мимолётно, но всегда есть проблеск узнавания.

— Это отлично, — Брок встаёт напротив него, но по другую сторону бассейна, и в воцарившейся тишине наблюдает за Активом. Отсветы воды превращают его бледную кожу в танцующее серебро. Чем более незамысловата их беседа, тем больше у него времени на обдумывание ответов на любые вопросы, которые могут появиться у Актива. Брок не отличается терпением, но и такой искусностью в риторике как у Пирса, он тоже не отличается. Он знает, когда спешить не стоит.

— Мы тут одни?

Брок не видит причин врать ему, особенно если тот уже скорее всего знает ответ. За прошедшие годы Актив стал очень хорош в подгребании под себя информации, которую знать не должен — в основном, в силу того факта, что никогда не открывает рот. Люди полагают, что он вдобавок слепой и глухой. В силу какого-то глубинного инстинкта (и до фига практики), Брок чувствует, когда тот устремляет на что-то своё внимание. Это неприятное ощущение. Но полезное.

— Вооружённые охранники по периметру. Внутри здания только мы.

Для кого-то другого такая расстановка была бы самоубийством. Возможно, это справедливо и для Брока, но он готов рискнуть.

— Почему мы здесь?

— Засекречено. Извини, приятель.

Актив пристально на него смотрит, так, как смотрят люди, которым показалось, что кто-то позвал их по имени. Он хмурится, но морщинка между глаз исчезает быстро, как облако в ветреный день. (Если она остаётся — вот тогда Брок начинает волноваться).

— У него хренов бассейн в его сучьем доме, — тихо бормочет он, и Брок прикусывает язык, чтобы не заржать. Скорее всего, человек, которого знал Роджерс, выражался похоже. — Он скоро вернётся?

— Этого я тоже не могу тебе сказать, — Пирс был рад устроить их в возможно самом безопасном месте, которое только можно вообразить, но намеренно оставил их одних. Он не желает быть поблизости от того, что, по его мнению, является помесью заряженного ружья со злобным енотом. — Мы будем тут, пока не наступит возможность продолжить миссию по расписанию.

— Одна цель, уровень 4, отвлекающий маневр на ремонтных работах в засекреченном местоположении, уничтожить посредством подстроенной дорожной аварии и извлечь, — отбарабанивает Актив без понуждения. Сейчас он гораздо лучше запоминает, кого надо убивать. На последних миссиях никаких побочных жертв, помимо неизбежных, и Брок вполне доволен, записывая это на свой счёт.

— Именно. Хорошо справился.

— Мы можем есть еду из холодильника?

Брок улыбается, потому что он тоже первым делом подумал про это. И не только из-за того, что суперсолдаты походу почти всегда голодны.

— А что, ты хочешь?

Актив опускает взгляд.

— Нет, сэр.

Оружие не испытывает желаний. Он уморит себя голодом чуть не до смерти, прежде чем признает это, а потом убьёт Брока и любого, кто окажется на его пути, чтобы остаться в живых. Ему не позволено ничего желать, но он и не простой расходник.

— Ок, что если мы в него заглянем, и я тебя накормлю, — ты вернёшься в постель? — звучит как приглашение, но на самом деле это ультиматум. Подчинись мне, и мы оба хорошо выспимся. Откажешься — и будешь сидеть тут до рассвета.

— Да, сэр, — ответ желаемый и ожидаемый. А Пирс, думается, может позволить себе расходы на уборку кухни.


	11. ЗАКЛИНАТЕЛЬ

– Это как со змеёй! – вдруг выдаёт Вестфал, наблюдая за ними.

– Что?

– Это как… Я на Гоа был и видел там женщину, у неё змея была. Типа, заклинательница змей. У неё была юбка такая, и она танцевала. Змея кидалась на юбку, но не могла укусить женщину. А она наклонялась над ней, и как бы… – он наклоняется, чтобы продемонстрировать, – … она целовала змею... в голову. И та не кусала ее.

– Подозреваю, к тому моменту у тебя наркота уже в глазах плескалась, – бормочет Мерсье себе под нос. 

Рамлоу громко смеётся, складывает руки за спиной, наклоняется и целует Актива в лоб. Все притворяются, что не замерли выжидательно, когда он это делал.

– У тебя получилось только потому, что в _нем_ наркоты по уши.

Продолжая одним глазом поглядывать на Актива, Рамлоу пристально смотрит на Мерфи.

– Подумай-ка снова, дебил. А ещё у тебя на носу йогурт или ещё какая хрень.

– Это соя, – бурчит Мерфи. Это Рамлоу и так известно, потому что однажды он взял эту фигню по ошибке из общего холодильника (сказав потом Мерфи, что специально его украл, и что йогурт был ужасен, хотя и то и другое было враньём, а на самом деле он подумывал, чтобы спиздить его снова).

– Похоже, что мне не похуй? В любом случае, ты неправ. Этот малыш, – он берёт лицо Актива в ладони, подмечая, как все вздрогнули, – не накачан ничем, кроме Старковской патентованной супер-сыворотки.

– А он её вообще патентовал?

– Говард Старк? – громко и недоверчиво переспрашивает Мерсье. – Разумеется, он запатентовал эту хрень. Он мог нах весь мир под себя поднять с тем, что наизобретал. А вместо этого решил сделать себе хуеву кучу бабла.

– И был плохим отцом, – поддакнул кто-то, – не забудь про это.

Они смеются, потому что могут. Шутка не для всех ушей, но присутствующим можно. Рамлоу ухмыляется, хотя только что услышал что-то, отчего волосы на голове зашевелились. 

– Что? – переспрашивает он, пока команда отвлеклась на препарирование Говарда Старка как личности. 

– Уровень 5, уничтожить и обезопасить… дорога… обезопасить груз… – сквозь маску его почти не слышно, но… почти.

– Ок, – он скользит ладонями вниз по рукам Актива, нависая над ним, пытаясь отогнать мысли о змее Вестфала, все равно нападающей, даже при отсутствии яда, – ок, тсссс…

Он цепляет блуждающий взгляд Актива, и ему очень хочется оказаться в банковском хранилище с толпой техников, но здесь только они двое и невдупляющий отряд. Ну хотя бы бормотать перестал.

– Слушай сюда, солдат, – Рамлоу заставляет себя не складывать детали в одно целое, хотя всегда полезно знать, в какую точку времени забросило Барнса. Такие вещи – нефиговая нагрузка на серое вещество. Должна быть, раз уж речь о бедном ублюдке Барнсе. – Ты говоришь вещи, которые мне не надо слышать. Какой бы миссией это ни было, – вероятно начало 90-ых, – она засекречена. Понятно?

Он не Пирс и не умеет в воодушевляющие речи, значит придётся обойтись короткой и по-боевому чёткой. 

– Да, сэр, – кивает Актив и переводит взгляд на свои запястья, которые ладони командира сжимают самую малость чересчур сильно. Рамлоу выдыхает распирающий лёгкие воздух. 

– И никому об этом не говори, – тон становится жёстче. – Скажешь хоть слово без моего разрешения, и я не колеблясь… – он колеблется, – просто держи свою пасть на замке, понял?

\--------

Тишина крушения подавляет. Джет приземлился в отдалении – его двигатели еле слышно, они как будто мрачный шёпот за линией деревьев, куда менее часа назад ушло солнце. Единственный свет – лучи ручных фонарей, они рыщут, подпрыгивая и раскачиваясь, по обломкам кирпичной кладки.

– Они что, заминировали тут всё? – спрашивает Крэбб, и в данный момент это охрененно риторический вопрос. Рамлоу только кивает, не доверяя своему голосу. Их тут только трое. Роллинз прочесывает периметр, плюс ожидающий их возвращения пилот. Если они не вернутся с тем, что должны вернуть – они могут не возвращаться вообще. 

Рамлоу не хочет возвращаться – только не без оружия. Он этого не вынесет. Он обводит трекером то, что когда-то было прихожей, и тот издаёт ободряющий писк.

– Здесь, – произносит он, но получается скорее карканье. Он пробует ещё раз. – Здесь! 

Вскарабкавшись на упавшую балку, он находит зазор. Под лучом фонарика что-то отблескивает серебром. Крэбб должно быть наблюдает за его задравшейся жопой, но Рамлоу пофиг – он падает на колени и хватается за серебро, и, разумеется, оно холодное – как лёд холодное, но оно тут же сжимает, чуть не дробя, его ладонь, и Рамлоу мог бы заплакать, если бы лицо не онемело от смеси надежды и страха. 

– Эй, это я, – нужно высвободить пальцы, пока их не сломали. – Отпусти. От-пус-ТИ.

Крэбб уже принялась за дело, вызывая Роллинза обратно. В их распоряжении почти ничего нет, даже времени, но они могут откинуть в сторону рухнувшие обломки здания и расчистить достаточно места, чтобы вытащить тело.

– Вставай, – зовёт Рамлоу, и из-за срочности отхода тон выходит жёстче, чем задумывалось. – Сейчас же.

Не получается. Актив старается – медленно приподнимается с запорошенного пылью пола, встаёт на колени, упираясь металлическим кулаком, чтобы подняться на ноги, но не может. Он падает и невидящий взгляд упирается в их ботинки.

Они явственно слышат его дыхание.

– Солдат. Посмотри на меня.

Когда тот смотрит, это даже шокирует. От боли и страха в его глазах Рамлоу замолкает. Солдату страшно и больно, и вот сейчас он бы на них набросился, оставайся у него силы. Но похоже что нет. Он снова теряет концентрацию, спина горбится, волосы падают на лицо. 

– Выглядит как-то нехорошо, – бормочет Роллинз. 

– Блять, – больше Рамлоу попыток не делает, просто тянет Актива, ставя его на ноги, и вжимается плечом куда-то в ребра, с хеканьем принимая на себя его вес. Крэбб поправляет своё оружие и присоединяется с другой стороны. – Давай.

Роллинз ведёт их обратно к джету. По крайней мере, они выполнили то, за чем пришли.

Пол трясёт при взлёте и Рамлоу нагибается, чтобы попытаться оценить состояние Актива, но чуть не получает кулаком в лицо за свои старания, и отмахивается от него, как от сонной мухи. Уже только от этого становится совсем грустно. 

– Эй, здоровяк, – пытается он его успокоить. Обстоятельства может и хреновые, но хотя бы никто не будет спорить. – На тебя дом рухнул. Уверен, ты просто встряхнешься и пойдёшь, – он игнорирует дальнейшие попытки его покалечить и снимает маску. 

У Актива изо рта и носа струится кровь, он с трудом сглатывает и несколько долгих секунд пытается вдохнуть, заставляя Брока беспокойно напрячься – как будто он и так уже не в напряге. Он представлял себе пару раз, что Пирс сделает с ним, если его драгоценный убийца получит ущерб (страшные вещи, оканчивающиеся его медленной и безвременной смертью). Но сейчас он больше озабочен чувством потери, которое его накроет. Между прочим, той же потери, из-за которой Капитан Америка направил самолёт в океан. Простые пытки с казнью поблекнут в сравнении с этим. 

Холод от вцепившейся руки заставляет сосредоточиться. Они направляются к базе, там окажут медпомощь, к тому же, здоровая доза Старковской магии, плюс десятилетия тренировок и муштры (последнее время под его командованием) сделали Барнса в сто раз выносливее, чем раньше. Они все видели, как Роджерс переживал и худшее.

– Ладно, давай посмотрим, – ласково говорит он и опускает руку на припорошенные кирпичной пылью волосы, а второй начинает расстегивать куртку. Ощущения – как будто поднимаешь надкрылья у пойманного жука, только тут под ними нет крыльев, только лоскутное одеяло из повреждений, которые уже сочатся кровью. – Блядский Боже!

Крэбб с любопытством заглядывает. – Сэр, возможно, там что-то сломано.

Он почти срывается на неё, сдерживаясь лишь потому что согласен. – Да, я знаю. Возможно. – В дальнейшем осмотре особого смысла нет. Почти не осознавая этого, он берет Актива за живую руку, и кровь на их пальцах размазывается при касании. – В смысле, есть два варианта, как это закончится. И в одном из них из нас делают корм для собак.

– Дай-ка угадаю, – с отсутствующим видом подаёт Роллинз, – этот вариант мы не хотим.

– Правда, чтоль? – без особой злобы огрызается Брок. 

Актив тихо кивает, соглашаясь. Глаза закрыты – отключается, сохраняя энергию. Кожа влажная, но тёплая – ещё не в шоке, но это, вероятно, ненадолго. 

– Просто расслабься, – Брок настойчив. – Если ты начнёшь отключаться сейчас, мы нихуя для тебя не сможем сделать. Подожди хоть, пока вернёмся.

Ладонь мягко сжимают в знак согласия. 

\--------------

Шесть утра, и он всё ещё тут. По крайней мере, ему удалось застолбить табуретку, спихнув с неё какого-то техника. Он опирается спиной на холодную стену, обнимая в ладонях стаканчик с кофе – Джек умудрился добыть перед уходом, – и смотрит, и ждёт. 

В те несколько раз, что Роджерс получал ранения подобной тяжести, он был так красив в своих страданиях, что Брок постоянно боролся с желанием избить его снова. Тут такой дилеммы нет. Даже суперчеловек не излечится за ночь. День-два для мягких тканей и где-то неделя для костей, а потом назад в крио.

У Капитана Америка сияющие больницы, залитые солнцем палаты и симпатичные хлопочущие над ним медсестры. Всё, что имеется здесь (и это реально тюремная камера в тоннелях под банком): раскладушка и очень уставший хэндлер, плюс снаружи тусуются не особо интересующиеся происходящим техники из ночной смены.

Поставив стаканчик с кофе на пол под табуреткой, Брок проверяет телефон. Пропущенный звонок и сообщение, потому что его нет в спортзале, а у них с Кэпом сложился определённый распорядок. Если сейчас он поторопится, то может успеть. Небольшое опоздание – дела ЩИТа (тут можно любую хрень спиздеть), но всё ещё полно времени, плюс добавочный бонус в виде дёрганного и нетерпеливого Роджерса, который вот-вот начнёт делать ошибки. Ошибки, за которые Брок может его наказать. На ринге, потом ещё раз в душе, где невозможно устоять перед жаром, который исходит от хорошо-проработанного тела, голодного взгляда в глазах, его уязвимости и _потребности_.

Тело на раскладушке чуть шевелится, металлические пальца с шелестом сгибаются. Брок отвечает Роджерсу, что сегодня не сможет.


	12. ПРОЯВКА

— Он явно что-то прихватил на последнем задании, — с невозмутимой рожей сообщает подпирающий стену Роллинз. По той же стене в ярости лупит кулаками Крэбб.

— Он говорит, что не брал! — выплёвывает она. — Но он врёт! Вот что случается, когда тебя нет!

— Так, блять, в суд на меня подай, — огрызаться Рамлоу. Он был бы здесь, _хотел_ быть здесь, но они всё ещё живут двойной жизнью. — Я не могу быть в двух местах разом.

— Не можешь одновременно быть здесь и вылизывать задницу Роджерса, хочешь ты сказать?! — почти кричит Крэбб, но, запнувшись, затыкается. Она фыркает, берёт себя в руки, подбирает выбившиеся волосы обратно в пучок. Медленно, волевым усилием разжимает массивные кулаки. Рамлоу ждёт. — Прошу прощения, командир.

— Извинения приняты, — отвечает Рамлоу. Меньшего он не ожидал. — Так, что он взял?

— Какой-то обрывок бумаги, — сообщает Крэбб, и Роллинз кивает. Может рисунок, или фотография… Не уверена. Он прячет его где-то в вещах. Я хочу найти, где, но…

— Но мы отправляемся через час, а техники говорят, что им сообщили слишком поздно, чтобы его сейчас раздевать, — заканчивает Рамлоу. — Понял тебя. Они все здесь ссыкло.

Похоже, это ее слегка развеселило.

— Мы не можем отправить к нему трусишек. Так что делаем?

— Идите и готовьтесь к вылету. Оставьте это мне.

Камер заключения тут нет. В этих ебенях приходится обходиться пустым и рассыпающимся от старости залом для совещаний, хотя Брок почти готов променять его на противоракетный бункер. Флуоресцентное освещение действует на нервы, а свернутые в тонкие рулоны ковры угрожают кинуться под ноги. Возле стены громоздятся башни из пластиковых кресел, Брок со скрежетом выдергивает одно из них. Просто, чтоб было чем занять руки, пока он осматривает Актива. Похоже, всё на своих местах.

Рамлоу впечатывает стул в пол и рявкает: — На колени! Руки на голову!

Моментальное повиновение.

— Итак, — начинает Брок, ухватившись за спинку стула и подавшись вперёд. Садиться он не планирует, — я слышал, ты пустил в расход цель хорошего такого третьего уровня в его же собственной квартире.

— Да, сэр. Цель уничтожена, сэр.

— Хорошо. Но ты знаешь, что не очень хорошо? — его чары тут не подействует, прямой наезд тоже, придётся нащупывать путь, используя то, что ему известно. Он позволяет вопросу повиснуть в воздухе, пока не становится предельно ясно, что это именно вопрос.

— Нет, сэр? — и что-то в глазах такое, что выдаёт его: он знает, что Брок возможно зол, и что возможно — он тому причина.

— Утаивание улики. Изъятие чего-то с совершенно бесследного, если бы не эта выходка, места убийства, где это «что-то» должно было остаться точно на своём месте. Ты понимаешь?

— Да, сэр, — он не выкладывает информацию, а ещё старается не встречаться с Броком взглядом. Актив не может одновременно смотреть ему в глаза и врать. Страх всегда просвечивает. Так что он выдаёт себя другими, менее болезненными способами.

— Я задам тебе вопрос. Ты это сделал?

— Нет! — выпаливает он. Слишком быстро.

Брок разворачивает стул и даёт ему пощёчину. Стоящий на коленях Актив чуть горбится, голова на секунду склоняется набок.

— Не ври мне.

— Я буду хорошим, обещаю, — автоматически произносит тот. Какого-нибудь предыдущего хэндлера, может Бейтса, это бы утихомирило, несмотря на нарушение, но для Брока этого недостаточно.

— Мне похуй на это. Давай прямо: я знаю, что ты взял что-то из квартиры. Тебя видели, — сомнительно, что он помнит агента Крэбб, но Брок не даёт ему повода затаить опасную неприязнь, — и ты знаешь, что не должен был так делать. Так что отдай.

Актив мотает головой. Вот почему вызвали Брока. Простой просьбы, приказа или угрозы похоже недостаточно.

— Почему? Хочешь узнать, что будет, если не отдашь?

Брок способен придумать кучу всего, что может с ним сделать. Бить и тыкать шокером, пока тот не сдастся, лишь бы прекратить боль. Засунуть в самолёт, и открыть люк в паре миль над землёй, угрожая выкинуть. Заставить полностью раздеться перед остальной командой и позволить им обыскивать его так грубо, как только пожелают.

Но Актива ничем подобным не удивишь. Уж это‐то ясно — он такое ожидает, терпит и забывает, только чтобы начать ожидание заново.

— Нет, думаю, что нет. Так почему ты мне врёшь? Ты знаешь, что не надо так поступать, — Брок медленно протягивает руку и берет его за подбородок, чувствуя гладкость и тепло маски. — Я просто хочу посмотреть. Разве я много прошу?

Он выпрямляется, убирая руку. Ясно давая понять, что не собирается его трогать. Актив медлит, внимательно изучая его взглядом, а потом — движением, которое радует Брока где-то глубоко внутри — лезет в свой ботинок и осторожно вынимает сложенный обрывок плотной глянцевой бумаги.

— Это фотография, да? Что там? — Брок всё ещё не приближается, не трогает, руки сложены за спиной. Тем временем фотография уже должным образом расправлена. С глянцевой поверхности улыбается цель, лицо шрамировано линией сгиба, так же, как и у его партнёра. Единственное лицо, оставшееся ровным — его сына. На снимке тот, похоже, ещё подросток. Он худой, светловолосый и улыбается вместе со своими родителями. Может, он и сейчас улыбается. В конце концов именно он их заказал.

— Ладно, с этим разобрались. Так почему ты ее забрал?

— Я не знаю.

Такого ответа Брок не ожидал. Но и на ложь непохоже. — Ты не знаешь?

— Нет, сэр.

Брок смотрит на фотографию и вдруг слышит, как Роджерс смеётся у него в голове: _«Ну в самом деле! Этот мелкий шкет — это же я!» _Он кивает и произносит: — Да уж, загадка.

Актив соглашается. Он опускается на пятки, устраиваясь поудобнее. Плечи немного расслабляются (Брок не приказывал сохранять позу, так что это нормально), и он пялится в сторону.

— Ты не знаешь, кто это, — напоминает ему Брок, — и ты не знаешь, почему её взял. Наверно, тогда показалось хорошей идеей, да? На тот момент. Так я могу её забрать?

Актив медленно протягивает живую руку. Брок не выхватывает фотографию, а осторожно берет.

— Спасибо.

Это заставляет Актива нахмуриться, во взгляде мелькает опаска. Ему до сих пор в новинку, что его спрашивают и благодарят.

— Я рад, что ты прислушиваешься ко мне, — чуть нажимает Брок. — От этого всем намного легче. Сейчас я собираюсь забрать снимок и избавиться от него, но мы сохраним это между нами, хорошо? Никто не должен знать. — Он поговорит с агентом Крэбб, она поймёт. Брок смотрит на часы. — Сорок пять минут на подготовку к отлету. Хочешь ещё о чем-нибудь рассказать?

— Нет, сэр.

У Актива на лице написано такое облегчение, что Брок чуть не смеётся в голос.


	13. ОПАСНАЯ ИГРА

В демонстрировании преданности нет ничего нового — это то, чем Гидра пользуется, чтобы устроить прополку от проблемных, а остальных повязать покрепче, но исполнительность в этом плане Актива кажется слегка экстремальной даже для них.

Вот например: Швейцария, где-то ранние 70-е. Актив ползком подбирается к шале, принадлежащему сыну видного политического деятеля, входит через заднюю дверь и тихо оформляет цель и пару гостей. Жена цели входит на кухню, видит трупы мужа и друзей и не успевает даже вскрикнуть.

Никаких улик на месте преступления. Одна из тишайших и секретнейших операций и по сей день. На тот момент о ней знали только пара человек из верхушки, Актив (насколько он в принципе может что-то знать) и отряд поддержки.

Место эвакуации по очевидным причинам держится в секрете. Актив ведёт туда команду из пяти оперативников чётко, как почтовый голубь. Место оказывается в лесу, на полпути к вершине горы и практически недоступно из-за снега. Они ожидают эвакуации. Они получают пять могил.

Никто, похоже, не сопротивлялся. Либо их остановила преданность Гидре, либо (скорее всего) они замёрзли, устали, и даже скопом не смогли одолеть Актива. Тот продолжает свой путь уже пешком — ещё семнадцать миль до _настоящей_ точки эвакуации, и вручает их жетоны своим хозяевам.

\--------

Брок всегда старается оказаться там заранее и даже ещё раньше, ибо полчаса уходят нахуй на попытки Хейли самоутвердиться. Он стоит в полном обвесе, со скрещенными на груди руками, перед открывающиеся криокамерой. Крышка отъезжает с шипящим звуком, как у всплывающей подлодки, и холодные, очень холодные клубящиеся облака текут по полу и по ногам. Внутри камеры, будто марионетка на веревочках, ещё технически мертвое тело.

— А вот и наша Спящая Красавица, — приветствует Притчард, а Брок фыркает.

— Он похож на пакет с мороженым горошком, — потому что не может не подколоть её, даже пока они отсоединяют трубки одну за другой, давая теплу просачивается, размораживая их Актива, пока его суставы не обретут подвижность, лёгкие не расправяся, и его уже можно будет извлечь из капсулы, как моллюска из раковины.

Брок ловит его. Это уже стандартная процедура: кто-то должен это делать, так почему бы и не хэндлер. Кто лучше него помешает Кулаку Гидры рухнуть плашмя, лицом в бетонный пол? Ноги Актива выполняют часть работы, но тот всё равно тяжёлый — Брок кряхтит под его весом, а ещё от ощущения смертельного холода на коже. По крайней мере Актив способен держаться за него, обхватив за плечи (одежда с длинными рукавами обязательна, ибо металлическая рука оставляет мерзкое обморожение на коже). Нужно просто заставить его двигаться, пусть спотыкаясь, но чтобы не терял импульса движения, и засунуть в кресло на обнуление. Это больно (ещё бы, раз он так кричит), но Актив ещё не вполне проснулся и плохо осознает окружающее, а так его восстановление пройдёт намного быстрее. Брок подходит, как только процедура заканчивается, он держит голову Актива в ладонях и смотрит в его глаза, ловя медленно фокусирующийся взгляд. Он первое, что Актив нормально видит. Всегда. Возможно это производит впечатление.

— Солдат, — зовёт Брок, чувствуя под ладонями холодный пот и гадая, что этот парень думает (если вообще) обо всем этом. — Как ты?

После короткой паузы губы Актива начинают шевелиться, как будто он проговаривает вопрос заново, чтобы разобраться в нем, потом он сглатывает и отвечает с полным отсутствием интонации.

— Готов исполнять, сэр.

Брок кивает.

— Хорошо, — он не отпускает его, позволяя впитывать тепло от прикосновения. Слишком рано, чтобы пробовать что-то еще; слишком рано посчитать, что тот не соскользнет обратно в своё тусклое забвение. — У нас для тебя есть миссия, но либо она не на мой доступ, либо они очень любят сюрпризы, потому что подробностей мы ещё не получили. Так что пока… Я просто проверю, в каком ты состоянии после последней нашей проверки. Ясно?

— Да, сэр, — что Брок и ожидал. И до сих пор без признаков эмоций.

— Не беспокойся, — говорит он, осматривая Актива (одет только в подштанники, все ещё дрожит, полностью безразличный ко всему), — я буду нежен.

‐-------

Он идёт быстро, но не бежит, потому что сейчас это будет напрасной тратой сил. Фора истекла и их преследуют — верная смерть неуклонно приближается. Трудно не думать об этом. Ему сказали, что больно не будет — по крайней мере, план был таков. Но на самом деле, это не точно. У него нет ничего, кроме боевого ножа, но толку от него как от зубочистки.

— Я с тобой играл утром, — шипит он, прикидывая, а не перейти ли снова на бег. — Надеюсь, ты меня помнишь.

\----------

Понятия «буйство» и «Актив» сочетаются примерно так же, как «песчанка» и «блендер». Брок знает это, так что хлопает ладонью. Проходит очень долгий миг, за который он успевает в очередной раз смириться, что умрёт именно так. Он уже так привык к этой идее, что больше не заморачивается с подбором крутой предсмертной фразы:

— Слезь с меня, дупло советское, или твоя жопа вернётся в морозилку.

Разумеется, на самом деле, его не будут замораживать. Неизвестная миссия ещё впереди, и будет обидно обломать все веселье. Весело в основном Броку, но он обнаружил, что Актив более чем способен как минимум показывать определённый энтузиазм, реагируя на те составляющие жизни, которые не относятся к убийству, медицинским процедурам и хранению в холодильнике. Он хватает все, до чего может дотянуться, каким бы мимолетным это «что-то» ни оказалось, и сейчас этим «чем-то» оказался распластаный под ним хэндлер. Однако, рука послушно разжимается (и Брок испытывает лёгкое облегчение, что фраза _не оказалось_ предсмертной).

— Наконец-то, блять. Побыстрее в следующий раз.

Актив издаёт какой-то звук, обозначающий послушание, и садится на пятки. Правой рукой он зачесывает волосы назад, убирая от лица, левая же отключена и привязана к спине.

— Если я хлопаю ладонью, — продолжает Брок, усаживаясь прямо, — то я, блять, имею это в виду.

И, вероятно, завтра он будет в синяках, и Джек на него набросится так, что ясно уже, что Брок ему действительно не безразличен, о чем сам Брок старается сильно не задумываться, потому что от этого теснит в груди.

— Они тебя даже минимальным манерам не научили?

Вопрос больше риторический, Актив это знает, так что молчит, склонив голову, и выражение лица наполовину скрыто маской.

— Эй, я шучу, — Брок легонько пихает его в грудь, Актив поднимает взгляд, и Брок размашисто семафорит ему, что собирается напасть, чтобы тот не убил его на рефлексах. Какое-то время они валяют друг друга на матах, но без особых подвижек. У Брока появляется чувство, что ему позволили выиграть в качестве извинения за предыдущий раз. Это он переживёт. На самом деле, задуманный эффект имеет место быть, давая ему возможность почувствовать себя великим воином, когда он хватает Актива сзади и, подставив подножку, валит на спину, фиксируя. Раздраженное фырканье сквозь маску заставляет его рассмеяться и нажать чуть сильнее.

— Поймал тебя, здоровяк, — он довольно сильно сдавливает шею Актива локтевым захватом, но похоже, вреда это ему пока не причиняет. — Сдаешься? Или просто хочешь обнимашек? — разумеется, дать Броку выиграть равнозначно потере сознания от удушья, так что Актив в патовой ситуации: что победит, его желание ублажить, или желание остаться в сознании? Есть и третий вариант: движением запястья швырнуть Брока в стену, но это вряд ли. Насколько вряд ли, что Брок без опаски продолжает сдавливать ему трахею.

— Как ощущения? — ответа нет, и Брок осознает, что тот действительно не собирается ничего делать, не остановит его. Он доверяет (или боится) своему хэндлеру до такой степени, что готов отключиться. Расслабленность, которую он принял за притворство, на самом деле была сдачей.

Он останавливается, потому что должен. Он должен, потому что не хочет нанести ущерб. Потому что, может суперсолдаты и крутые, но они тоже люди, а перед миссией не время для проёбов.

\------

Брок замедляется, чтобы отдохнуть, прижимается спиной к огромному рухнувшему дереву и пьет, отмечаясь. Он ещё не голоден и до заката где-то четыре часа, он не ранен, и у него ничего не болит. До безопасной точки несколько миль (и это он не ломится напрямик), но до ночи уложиться можно. Думать об остальных смысла нет. Они либо ещё в игре, либо уже нет. Как бы то ни было, от беспокойства легче не станет.

Солнце начинает садиться. Чувство, будто тебя преследуют никогда не являлось приятным, но ещё хуже чувство, что тебя возможно преследуют, но ты точно знаешь, что не обнаружишь это, пока не будет поздно. Брок не может перестать дёргаться, зато может использовать это состояние, чтобы двигаться дальше. Безопасной точкой является башня, возвышающаяся над лесом на холме по которому он сейчас бредет, постепенно удаляясь от долины. Вечернее солнце косыми лучами освещает зелёные кроны, и вокруг не видать ничего кроме щедрот природы, и не слыхать ничего, кроме шёпота летнего ветра и пения птиц. Броку как-то не до этого. Он переходит вброд маленький ручей — ни всплеска, ни лишнего шума — и начинает восхождение.

‐----

Когда энергия от борьбы выветривается, он садится, упираясь ногами в ботинках Активу пониже спины и заставляет его растягиваться в шпагат вдоль стены — исключительно в целях благотворительности.

— Еще тридцать секунд. Считай.

Пусть нехотя, но тот считает, развернув голову и почти касаясь щекой бетонной стены. Его сохранившаяся, даже после всех этих лет, гибкость впечатляет.

— Думаю, ты все ещё молод, — вслух размышляет Брок, наконец позволяя ему подняться. — Не надо мне этого взгляда. У тебя бёдра всегда слишком напряжены. Моя работа это исправить.

Актив, босой, одетый только в армейские штаны и компрессионную майку без одного рукава, встаёт и потягивается, ожидая следующей команды. Его ещё влажные волосы стянуты в низкий хвост, потому что в кои-то веки он дал их помыть и расчесать. Притчард избавилась от колтунов и привела его в почти божеский вид. Брок этим доволен, а отсутствие порывов к убийству техников, плюс тренировка были просто вишенкой на торте. Получить возможность провести несколько часов, прогоняя его через разные темпы тренировки, наблюдая поэзию в движении. Кто назвал это работой?

— У меня днём какой-то гребаный тимбилдинг, — говорит Брок, осторожно подпинывая его, чтобы скорректировать позу, — но уверен, ты будешь в порядке, занимаясь своими делами.

Может это игра его воображения, а может в этот момент Притчард действительно как-то странно на него посмотрела, но он как дурак ничего не спросил.

\-----

_Тимбилдинг_. Все равно херня, даже если они соврали, чтобы собрать всех здесь и тут же подвергнуть смертельный опасности. Шея и плечи в напряжении при мыслях о том, что может оказаться там, позади. Тень, тёмное сажевое пятно меж деревьев, исчезающее и появляющееся в мгновение ока. Уже видно стену башни, вот только для спринтовского забега далековато. Позади раздаётся звук: возможно звук ноги, примявшей подлесок, но он не станет оборачиваться. Медленно и уверенно. Нет причин для тревоги. Он почти дошёл. Это просто тренировка, и они оба относительно безоружны, и убивать нет никаких причин.

Брок повторяет себе это яростным шёпотом раз пятнадцать, потом нервы сдают и он _бежит_. Его накрыло и гонит чистой паникой, а он-то думал, что никогда ей не поддастся, но мысли об остальных сделали своё дело, и он бежит и проклинает всех, кто это придумал и башня _обязана_ быть на месте, но он даже не уверен, что несётся в нужную сторону, и будет просто _охуенно_, если он бежит не туда и выставляет себя идиотом перед другими…

И тут на спину валится что-то тяжёлое.

Он приземляется лицом в траву, и от кончиков пальцев протянутой руки до башни метров девять, и от этого больнее, чем от всех полученных при падении повреждений. Лёгкие все еще готовы разорваться. На нем восседают девяносто убийственных килограмм. Возможно, он сейчас умрёт. Но он был так _близко_.

Барахтаясь, он переворачивается, чтобы дышать воздухом, а не землёй и произносит:  
— Ну что, здоровяк, давай своё худшее, — потому что для последнего слова не так уж и плохо.

Продолжая сидеть верхом на его бёдрах, Актив снимает свои очки. Обычно, поймав добычу он так не делает, так что Рамлоу определённо этому рад. Видеть его глаза — облегчение.

— Ладно, — признаёт Брок, — я выглядел как придурок, убегая от тебя. Но ты пугаешь. Даже меня.

— Последний найденный — агент Рамлоу, — доносится самодовольный голос Ситвела, и _ну разумеется_, Пирс послал одного из своих лакеев, а не явился самолично. — И так близко к финишу. Поздравляю.

Брок хрипло стонет, и со стуком роняет голову на землю. У Ситвела с собой пара человек и наверно машина, ждущая его на вершине холма, чтобы не пачкать дорогие туфли. У громил с пушками хватает мозгов, чтобы держаться поодаль.

— Остальные живы?

— Живы и здоровы, — небрежно отвечает Ситвел, как будто они не рисковали жизнями в этом маленьком забеге. Он начинает шагать в их сторону, сложив руки, как какой-то лектор. — Так далеко как вы они не продвинулись. Честно, это впечатляет — та дистанция, которую вы проложили между собой и…

— Прибереги речь для афтепати, — советует Брок, — и не подходи ближе.

Ситвел останавливается, но колеблется, не привыкнув получать приказы. Брок смотрит на него, приподняв бровь и показывает на Актива. Тот полностью сосредоточен… на Ситвеле, и ни на ком кроме него.

— Что у тебя, здоровяк? — ворчливо спрашивает Брок и начинает ухмыляться, пусть даже он устал, замёрз и хочет поваляться на чем-то кроме мокрого грязного склона. — Новая игрушка?

Ухмылка ширится. Вообще, он говорит это только чтобы заставить Ситвела понервничать, и тот похоже обеспокоился, но совсем не так сильно, как мог бы, если бы почувствовал, как напрягается сидящий на нем Актив, искрящий энергией.

— Ладно, — Брок кладёт руки на затянутые в чёрное бёдра, просто потому, что может. — Не покалечь его, ок? Он важен. По-видимому.

— Агент Рамлоу, — начинает Ситвел и делает шаг вперёд. И этот шаг — самая его большая ошибка за день, если не за неделю.

Брок знает, что давление его ладоней единственное, что удерживает Актива. Он смотрит Силвелу в глаза и убирает их.

— Беги.


	14. ПО ТРЕВОГЕ

У Роджерса один из тех больших старомодных будильников, которые в этом времени превратились скорее в символ, и который издаёт звук пневматического отбойника, прокладывающего путь напрямик через шкаф с фарфоровым сервизом, так что Рамлоу разбудил определённо не он.

Еще слишком рано. Это то, что отмечает взгляд прежде имени звонящего, так что Брок отвечает и произносит: «Бля, чё те надо?», чтобы сразу было ясно, насколько он не впечатлён.

— Ээээ… — начинает агент по ту сторону, и именно это заставляет его проснуться. Внутренне напрягшись, он переворачивается, прижимая телефон к уху, и ждёт, когда же она скажет, сколько именно дерьма и на какой из вентиляторов упало.

— Ммм? — спрашивает Роджерс, определённо более бодрый, чем кажется на первый взгляд, и Рамлоу позволяет ему, поерзав, устроиться на своей груди. Безотносительно произошедшего, он чувствует, что лучше воспримет новости, тиская лучшую задницу Америки.

— Мы потеряли кое-что, принадлежащее ЩИТу, во время рейса.

Для рапорта здесь категорически не хватает подробностей, вот только именно их отсутствие даёт ему все необходимые детали.

— Загрузили багаж не на тот самолёт? — спрашивает он нейтрально, подавляя желание засадить по чем-нибудь кулаком.

— Похоже на то.

— Ладно, — он отключается и громко вздыхает.

— Вот что я никогда не понимал, — сонно бурчит Роджерс ему в правую грудную мышцу, даже не притворяясь, что не подслушивал, — как твой багаж грузят не в тот самолёт? Даже если сумки подписаны. Может просто… — он задумывается, — может просто багажным грузчиком нужно платить достаточно, чтобы им было не всё равно?

— Твои бы слова… — отвечает Рамлоу, потому что по крайней мере Роджерс желает способствовать тем изменениям, которые он хочет видеть в мире. Как и Рамлоу, если на то пошло. — Слушай, Стив… мне надо идти.

— Я знаю, — Роджерс плохо прячет разочарование.

— Служба зовёт. Иногда в 4 утра, — в конце концов, он не может отключить телефон. Никто из них не может. Он не уверен, что помнит, как это делается. — Ладно, здоровяк, — он шлёпает Роджерса по заднице, — давай, двигайся. Ты не можешь меня тут держать.

— Подеремся?

— Нет, потому что мы знаем, чем это кончится… — он продолжает весёлую перепалку, хотя от желания врезать Роджерсу его отделяет полсекунды. Роджерс всё равно его отпускает, улыбаясь в подушку.

— Хочешь, я останусь тут, пока ты не вернёшься?

Эта картина: кровать, в которой нежится разогретый и ждущий его Кэп, почти заслоняет собой размер проёба, на устранение которого его вызвали. Почти.

— Эй, я бы с радостью, но я не скоро вернусь. Просто займи себя чем-нибудь, ладно?

Роджерс отдаёт ему шуточный салют, и Рамлоу изображает улыбку, прежде чем выйти в промозглый рассвет.

\----

— Так, Джек, — начинает Брок, тщательно выдерживая тихий и ровный тон, — мне нужно, чтобы ты рассказал мне, что именно они рассказали тебе, потому что я ненавижу это говорить, но ты единственное, что останавливает меня от того, чтобы пойти и разбить чьи-то головы друг об друга.

— Как бы то ни было, — бормочет Роллинз, — не думаю, что это их вина.

— Херня это, и ты это знаешь, — Джек, не обидевшись, кивает. — Они, блять, должны были мне позвонить, а не ждать всю ночь, но они этого не сделали. Так что вместо того, чтобы разыскивать его _прямо сейчас_, мы стоим как дебилы в этом блядском коридоре, пока я разбираюсь: что тут произошло. Мне похуй, кто виноват, но я точно заставлю его пожалеть, что он родился на свет.

Джек молча это выслушивает, достаёт зубочистку из контейнера, сует себе в рот.

— Мы его потеряли. Ты это знаешь. Крушение произошло без помех, и мы знаем, что он не рухнул вместе с самолётом. Маячок был в парашюте, и они подобрали его где-то полчаса назад, свисал с дерева. После этого — ничего.

— Он застрял на дереве? — забавная должно быть картинка, но Броку не до веселья. — Чья была ёбаная идея засунуть?.. Блять. Как давно он шляется?

— Борт сообщил о падении примерно в 20:00 по местному времени… ему полагалось выпрыгнуть задолго до этого, так что… должен был прибыть на точку до полуночи. А сейчас… 17:00.

— Блять! — Рамлоу пинает стену так сильно, что трескается штукатурка. Несколько агентов, имеющих смелость находиться в одной с Рамлоу комнате, вздрагивают и смотрят на него. — Восемнадцать часов. — Он нарочно повышает голос. — Восемнадцать _ёбаных_ часов! И угадайте что, долбоёбы? Секретарь Пирс дал нам ещё меньше, чтобы его найти. Так что: или последний звонок родне, или пиздуйте уже!

Агенты сбегают в соседнюю комнату. Джек вздыхает.

— Ладно, — произносит Рамлоу, готовясь примерить мешок для трупов, если у него не получится вернуть Актива. — Пошли. Найдём где он приземлился и хотя бы посмотрим, куда он пошёл.

— Мы найдём его…

— Не найти его мне не по средствам. Блять. Вот что происходит, когда я не… — он не заканчивает мысль, потому что Джек шагает к нему и берёт его за руки.

— Я сказал _мы_, придурок, — пальцы Брока ощущают тёплое и уверенное пожатие, и Джек отправляется отдавать распоряжения.

\-----

— Следы от места приземления идут почти до сюда, — сообщает агент с трекером GPS. Они все сгрудились вокруг командира несмотря на его бурлящую ярость. По крайней мере он способен сдерживаться, не усложняя и так хреновую ситуацию. Кроме того, ему нужно о многом подумать.

— Он почти добрался до точки эвакуации, — Рамлоу делает несколько шагов по влажной земле. — Так почему он повернул назад?

Ему отвечает лишь лёгкий шум дождя. Он смотрит на небо и вздыхает, пытаясь разгадать логику Актива.

— Если бы он собирался сбегать, он сделал бы это в ту же минуту, как слез с того чёртова дерева. Он пошёл бы в другую сторону. Но он следовал протоколу миссии вплоть до… до сюда.

— Он хотел сбить нас со следа?

— Если бы он хотел исчезнуть, то так бы и сделал, — Рамлоу трет лоб. — Вы бы нихрена не заметили. Он уже так делал, и у нас ушло несколько _недель_ чтобы его найти. — (И под «нас» он имеет в виду агентов, работавших за десятилетия до сего дня, в период, когда Актив решил, что с него хватит, и сбежал в самую мерзкую часть Бруклина. Они его нашли и вернули, но прошло очень некрасиво. Рамлоу подозревает, что именно тогда начались обнуления повышенной мощности). — Он добрался до сюда, а потом…

Его прерывает пронзительный гудок. Отряд замирает на месте как один человек — просто неподвижные тени в подлеске, и наблюдает за локомотивом, который с пыхтением и грохотом держит путь через долину, оглашая фырканьем подрумяненые солнцем просторы.

— Эвакуация была на поезде? — тихо спрашивает Рамлоу, когда состав проходит.

— Он мог забраться на него так, чтобы его никто не увидел, — объясняет кто-то, — один агент с ним, а остальные ждали бы на станции. Переодетые в охранников товарного поезда. Я не знаю, почему это не…

— Рассредоточиться, — приказывает Рамлоу. — Обыскать долину. Граница по вершинам этих холмов; если найдёте — сообщить мне немедленно. Не думаю, что он далеко забрался.

\----

В основном они находят только местную дикую живность. Но он прав — что, для разнообразия, приятно, — и не проходит и часа, как в ухе звучит голос одного из агентов.

— Сэр, я что-то нашёл.

Ему не требуется предупреждать их не приближаться. Хотя Актив ничем особо не занят, просто сидит на траве, обняв колено правой рукой, и разглядывает поблескивающие вдалеке рельсы пустым взглядом.

Рамлоу подаёт им знак остановиться с оружием наизготовку и вытаскивает свой пистолет прежде чем приблизиться. Просто на всякий случай.

— Солдат? Отвечай. Отвечай, _сейчас же_.

Это не первый раз, когда тот впадает в отключку. И так же как при взломе сейфа, есть несколько вещей, которые они могут попробовать прежде чем перейти к динамиту, но для этого нужно терпение, умение и избыток времени. А вот последнего, учитывая что солнце уже начинает садиться, а дедлайн Пирса на исходе, у них вообще-то нет.

Рамлоу подходит ближе, при полном отсутствии реакции на него.

— Эй, здоровяк. Как дела?

По крайней мере он моргнул.

— Мы не можем просто… — начинает кто-то из команды, и Джек резко на него шикает. Рамлоу этому рад. Это означает, что он как раз может услышать голос Актива, тихий и слабый из-за маски.

— Там был поезд.

— Ага. И это навело тебя на размышления? Почему?

— Было холодно, — Актив тихо кивает сам себе. — Очень холодно.

— Ну, здесь то не холодно. Так ведь? — полуденная жара спадает, но ещё тепло. Рамлоу потеет по совершенно иной причине. — Давай ты пойдёшь со мной?

Актив наконец отрывает взгляд от долины и смотрит сквозь Рамлоу. Что бы он ни видел сейчас, он потерялся там.

— Я бы с радостью, — отвечает он с чистейшим бруклинским акцентом, — но там был…

— Давай, мужик, — настаивает Брок, наклоняясь к нему. — Я хочу тебе помочь. Я здесь для этого. И… буду с тобой честен, у нас маловато времени.

— Они у нас на хвосте? — он фыркает, упираясь правой рукой в землю позади себя, и поднимается на ноги… совершенно не пользуясь левой рукой. — Эти ребята не понимают, когда пора остановиться. Хотел бы я, чтобы Стив был здесь, он бы с ними разобрался.

Брок вздрагивает, как будто кто-то кинул ему скорпиона под майку, но умудряется это как-то замаскировать. Актив кажется не заметил, он отряхивает себя от пыли и вскидывает винтовку на плечо.

— Хорошо, сэр. Ведите.

— Есть, — с облегчением и радостью доносится от одного из агентов.

— Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь, — шепчет Джек ему на ухо, когда они группируются, чтобы уйти отсюда. — Если ты из него _Стива_ вытаскиваешь…

\-----

Мальчик, не более двенадцати или тринадцати лет от роду, вооружённый лишь палкой и важным, скучающим видом, гонит стадо через пути. Поезд вынужден остановиться, пока коровы, шествующие не быстрее своего разочарованого стража, перешагивают через рельсы, помахивая хвостами, подёргивая ушами и пережёвывая свою жвачку. Мальчику возможно осталось несколько миль до дома, до того момента, когда он сможет поделиться с семьёй наградой, которую получил за то, что отклонился от своего обычного маршрута.

У них самое большее несколько минут. Актив послушно следовал за ними ровно до этой точки. А сейчас он упирается каблуками в землю и застывает на месте. Пихать его бесполезно (и опасно).

— Сэр, какие наши действия?

— Ничего, пока ничего, — он прикажет им поднять оружие, только если не останется ничего другого. — Просто дайте мне… — Он сжимает плечо Актива чересчур сильно, но тот похоже не замечает. — Слушай, нам надо двигать. Так что ты сейчас грузишь свою жопу…

— Простите, сэр, — заявляет Актив, пялясь на вагоны, — но я не полезу в этот ёбаный поезд.

Если кому-то из отряда и смешно, они сдерживаются. Рамлоу уверен, что много лет спустя, в трепе за пивом, ему тоже будет смешно. А вот сейчас… даже близко не забавно.

— Что ты мне сказал? — он встряхивает Актива для доходчивости. — Что ты мне, блять, сейчас сказал?

— Простите, — он делает полшага назад, правая рука напрягается, и Рамлоу отслеживает её, на случай, если тот потянется за оружием. — Я не могу…

— Блять, да почему нет-то?!

— Потому что… потому что я… сэр, это… это произойдёт. Снова.

— Что произойдёт снова? Отвечай мне!

— Я… — он встречает взгляд Брока широкораспахнутыми и испуганными глазами, и Брок видит в них ту пропасть в Альпах, при полном отсутствии памяти о ней, и вот поэтому, — я… не знаю…

Его начинает жутко трясти. Так же, как перед обнулением, когда он знает, что предстоит _что-то_ плохое, но не уверен, что именно.

— Дерьмо, — выдыхает Джек, и Брок бросает ему взгляд, который говорит _прикрой спину_. (Как будто Джек когда-либо поступал иначе).

— Слушай, — начинает он, засовывая руку в карман, как делал периодически с самого приземления, и шприц ждёт его, заранее приготовленное полевой командой. Другой рукой он разворачивает Актива, отвлекая его, — мне жаль. Но есть вещи, которые ты просто…

Он вбивает иглу одним быстрым ударом, прямо в основание шеи. Актив вздрагивает, жутко этим пугая, но взгляд мутнеет, и он пошатывается.

— Сейчас, — отряд реагирует почти мгновенно, и Рамлоу им помогает. Он им должен хотя бы это. Загрузиться всем на платформу — дело нескольких секунд. Перестук колёс заполняет тишину, когда поезд начинает набирать скорость.

— Что это нахуй было? — спрашивает его Джек, присаживаясь на корточки. Остальные рассредотачиваются, прикрывая выходы. Броку почти хочется проявить щедрость, и не докладывать Пирсу, что они слишком долго ждали, прежде чем ему позвонить.

— Быстродействующий транк. Новый. Парни в лаборатории сказали, что они где-то на восемьдесят процентов уверены, что это сработает, так что с такими шансами, я подумал, что попробую…

— Я имел в виду _вон то_, — Джек машет назад. — Ты не говорил мне, что он боится поездов.

— Ты, блять, не спрашивал, — огрызается он, — и… — тихо, только для Джека, — … я не знал.

Джек вздыхает.

— Почему тогда?

— Моя догадка? Что-то, что произошло с ним пока он ещё был… что-то, что произошло несколько лет назад.

Он в точности знает, что это было, но сможет просветить Джека только когда они вернутся. Когда они будут одни, и у них будет время и пространство для себя.

— Угу, похоже на то, — закрывает тему Джек. — Сколько у нас времени?

— Где-то, — он смотрит на часы, — десять минут? Пока он не придёт в себя.

Он ухмыляется Джеку, который закатывает глаза. Им ехать на поезде три часа.

\-----

Это происходит медленно, как пузырь, поднимающийся подо льдом замерзшего озера,.. а потом быстро. Глаза Актива распахиваются, и он хватает Брока за руку.

— Эй, хей. Успокойся.

Каким бы ни был ответ, его не слышно. Солдат уже полусидит, левая рука висит, позабытая, правая — хватает своего хэндлера. Гипервинтелирующий, трясущийся как лист. Съёживающийся каждый раз, как поезд трясёт и дёргает.

— Кулак Гидры, — встревоженно бормочет Брок себе под нос. — Лучший блядский асассин в мире. Но ты ничего не можешь поделать, здоровяк. Так ведь? — судя по издаваемым звукам, тот пытается сказать, что просит прощения. — Да, я знаю. Извинения приняты. — Брок наклоняется и, закрывая его от взглядов остальных, расстёгивает маску. — Эй, эй, посмотри на меня. _Посмотри на меня_.

Ему приходится схватить его за волосы и заставить на себя смотреть.

— Задержи дыхание. Или я тебя заставлю, — этого никто из них не хочет. — Хорошо. Выдыхай. — Он пригвозждает его взглядом, проверяя, дерзнёт ли тот неповиноваться. От силы, что он вкладывает в этот взгляд, болит голова. Но это работает. Брок наконец может моргнуть и чуть-чуть разжать хватку. Актив отстраняется, но боль и приказы дали ему возможность на чём-то сосредоточиться. Его грудь больше не ходит ходуном, он дышит ровно и медленно.

— Ок, здоровяк, — Брок чувствует, что Актива до сих пор трясёт… и тот все ещё цепляется за него. Не похоже что он его вообще отпустит. — Я держу тебя. — Он перемещается поближе, так что они, можно сказать, наедине. — Тебе кажется, что произойдёт что-то ужасное? Но не помнишь, почему так, верно? Ты просто помнишь, что время было хуёвое.

— Было холодно.

— Готов поспорить, так и было, — кивает Брок, пытаясь отвоевать свою руку обратно. Без шансов. — Слушай, ты должен меня отпустить…

— Я не могу. Если я… отпущу тебя… я не смогу… он не сможет… дотянуться… — лицо Актива лишено красок, как будто он был не в поле, а лежал во льдах.

— Кто это был, солдат? — мягко подталкивает Брок. Он уже мысленно набрасывает доклад техникам.

Тот оглядывается вокруг, выискивая воспоминания, ответ, который он обязан дать.

— Стив.

— Ты помнишь Стива, да?

— Я не знаю никакого Стива! — внезапно рычит Актив, заставляя Брока подпрыгнуть. — Его не было… я был… я был один! В снегу… — он моргает, а может, прогоняет слёзы. — Было холодно.

— Никто за тобой не пришёл, да? Никто тебя не искал, — Брок наконец получает назад своё предплечье и идёт на компромисс, сжимая ладонь Актива. — Должен сказать, я видел записи, и ты прав. Кто бы это ни был, он позволил тебе упасть с поезда. И не вернулся за тобой.

— Он не смог дотянуться, — отвечает Актив, но без уверенности в голосе. — Он… не дотянулся. Я не знаю никакого Стива, — повторяет он, хмурясь. — Кого-то… никого… — медленно, но твёрдо произносит он, убеждая себя, что ошибался.

— Ну, так не напрягайся, — Брок сжимает его ладонь, а второй рукой тянется за спрятанным в кармане вторым шприцом. — Ты так хорошо справлялся. И ты позволишь одной поездке на поезде себя остановить?

\----

— Секретарь Пирс спрашивает вас, — произносит агент так, будто Президент только что позвонил, интересуясь, почему кто-то распрыскивает средство от сорняков на лужайке перед Белым Домом.

Рамлоу берёт с собой Джека, чтобы посторожил у двери. На столике стоит одинокий экран, он опирается на банку, но вряд ли это имеет значение для Пирса. Он выглядит элегантно в своём костюме и, наверняка, хорошо пообедал. За его спиной видится серая глубина его кабинета, а не яркая стена этой комнаты.

— Я так понимаю, вы его нашли? — спрашивает он немедленно.

— Да, сэр, — Рамлоу тяжело опускается на единственный стул и приятно удивлён, что тот выдерживает его вес. — Обратный перелёт не будет проблемой. Я его лично доставлю, не хочу ещё одного про… прецедента.

— Совершенно верно, — Пирс будто размышляет, но скорее он просто держит паузу для усиления эффекта. — Я так понимаю, что наземная команда оказалась теми, кто почти потерял наше оружие.

— Я бы не сказал, что это полностью их вина, сэр, — это вся щедрость, на которую он способен. Он хочет оказаться на самолёте и убраться отсюда. С Активом под мышкой.

— Ммм… Но они не связались с нами так быстро, как должны были. Не думаю, что они по-настоящему оценили _важность_ того, с чем имели дело. Я прав?

— Да, сэр.

— Агент Роллинз, — и Джек поднимает на него совершенно не удивлённый взгляд. — Я бы хотел, чтобы вы кое-что для меня сделали.

— Конечно, господин Секретарь, — отвечает Джек и выходит.

— Мне следует?.. — Брок не вполне уверен, что происходит. Чувство знакомое, но это не означает, что ему это должно нравиться.

— Нет, — тут же отвечает Пирс, — всё в порядке. Оставайтесь и расскажите мне: по приземлении, кого вы хотите видеть в команде с отчётом?

С этим можно разобраться позже… в любой момент времени, но Пирс хочет выслушать его сейчас. И Броку слышно всё, что происходит снаружи, так что он сидит как должно, и обсуждает мелкие детали, пока выстрелы — по одному на каждого из неудачливых коллег — расставляют знаки препинания в этой беседе.


	15. НА ВОДАХ

Будь он в отпуске, это было бы прекрасно. Но вокруг никого, так что он отбросил притворство, и просто сидит в тихо покачивающейся на волнах лодке, ощущая, как спина поджаривается на солнце, и наблюдает за блеском воды сквозь солнечные очки. Вокруг так спокойно и красиво, что ему хочется оказаться на пляже или на террасе на вершине горы, и чтобы в одной руке был стакан с крепкой выпивкой, а в другой закуска (и Джек рядом, наслаждающийся тем же самым. Мысль уже такая естественная, что даже не удивляет, как прежде). Бутылка с водой тёплая. Что бы он только ни отдал за хоть что-то со льдом. Борта его верного судна горячие на ощупь. Он облизывает губы, чувствуя на них соль и изучает горизонт. Пусто, даже дельфинов нет.

Предельно ясно, что вечеринка проходит без него. И он даже не в её окрестностях, если только ему не хочется проплыть несколько миль в открытом океане, одетым только в обрезанные шорты и совершенно обычную футболку. Он более чем рад, что чисто технически, его даже не приглашали.

Он всё ещё наблюдает за морем, так что чуть не выпрыгивает из лодки, когда за борт хватается металлическая рука. Ноги протестуют, когда он одновременно наклоняется чтобы помочь и пытается сохранить равновесие и не дать им перевернуться. Его компаньон шлёпается на дно, как уродливая русалка, разметав промокшие волосы похожие на бурые водоросли, и пытается отдышаться. Брок снимает с него маску, и тот перегибается через борт, отплевывая солёную воду, а потом падает обратно.

— Отчёт по миссии, — запрашивает Брок, и Актив _смотрит_ на него, а Брок смеётся от того, как чётко_ «да ты смеёшься» _передано одним морганием. — Ладно, хорошо. Но в какой-то момент ты мне расскажешь.

Он предлагает воду, и она принимается с благодарностью. Брок представить себе не может, на что похоже путешествие, если вы с самого рассвета перепахиваете вплавь бесконечную гладь океана, утопив оружие на дно и оставив позади яхту, полную трупов.

— Повеселился?

— Цель уничтожена, — наконец отвечает Актив. Он не заморачивается с тем, чтобы сесть или отодвинуться, разве что поднимает голову, чтобы отхлебнуть еще воды. Облизывает губы. — Свидетелей нет.

— Ага, и дай угадаю, — Брок заводит мотор и направляет лодку навстречу отвесным утесам берега, — этот гидрокостюм чертовски натирает.

Он переходит на весла только когда они заходят глубоко в грот. Брок веслом подтягивает лодку, чтобы пришвартоваться к кольцу, спрятанному среди позеленевших камней. Ржавая лестница, более крепкая, чем кажется на первый взгляд, уходит в узкую штольню, пробитую до самого верха утёса. Брок уверен, что слышал вздох, но никаких больше жалоб на протяжении всего пути наверх. Конечности тяжёлые, напитые солнцем, и к тому времени как они выбираются, почти дрожат, так что он потягивается, наслаждаясь видом. Если бы он был достаточно богат, чтобы построить здесь огромную летнюю виллу, он бы так и сделал. Может, у него не будет двух бассейнов, или нелепой «длинной галереи», в основном заполненной изображениями бывших жён, но ему нравится пейзаж и уединение. И деньги. Актив выглядит довольно безразличным.

— Мне что угодно, если на вкус оно не похоже на кошачью мочу. Со льдом. А ты — кинь тут свои вещи и иди прими душ.

К его чести, гостеприимный хозяин не сильно пялится на раздевающегося Актива, бросающего вещи тут и там по дороге в душ. Но зато он пялится на Брока, который устремляется к бару. Брок наблюдает за тем, как тот наливает себе выпивку (неумело, как человек, редко занимающийся этим, но прислуга распущена), отмечая местоположение бутылки на полке.

— Налей себе сам, приятель, — смеётся мистер Денежный Мешок, так что это видимо шутка, так что Брок тоже смеётся.

Он одним ухом прислушивается к затихающему душу, потом идёт прямо за барную стойку и наливает третий стакан.

— Я знаю, что технически мы пьём на службе, — произносит он с видом заговорщика, — но если ты ничего не скажешь… я тоже не скажу. — Он подмигивает, потому что чувака легко читать, и у него на лице написано, что конечно, он сохранит в тайне этот проступок, и протягивает стакан.

— Это тебе, здоровяк, — Актив не пялится на стакан, как на брошенного ему на колени живого фламинго. Этого достаточно, чтобы Брок раздулся от гордости: их прекрасное оружие в кои веки ведёт себя как настоящий человек. (И одет всего лишь в короткие шорты, что тоже не мешает). Он садится рядом с Броком на палубе, осушает стакан одним движением и, кажется, приятно удивлён.

— Хорошая вещь, да? — спрашивает Брок, и тот тихо соглашается, осторожно поставив стакан. — Ок.

Брок делает глоток, — он не может пить так же быстро, особенно на такой жаре, — наслаждаясь вкусом, а ещё видом владельца виллы, который стоит в своих дурацких тесных плавках возле своего шикарного бара, и пялится на них.

— Похоже, ты хочешь ещё один, — он поднимает пустой стакан и машет им, не оборачиваясь, потому что его веселит сама идея того, что их хозяин подходит забрать посуду. — А потом ты мне расскажешь, как всё прошло.

— Проник на судно, — сие означает, что он забрался на палубу прямо из моря, как хорошо вооружённый краб, — главная спальня находилась именно там, где было обозначено на планах. — Судостроительная компания не выдала бы им чертежи, но подозрительно высококвалифицированый стажёр об этом позаботился. — Охранников не было.

Брок бормочет что-то про людей, думающих, что посреди ёбаного океана они будут в безопасности от Гидры, и тихо ухмыляется, когда ему притягивают полный стакан. Он передаёт его дальше.

— Скольких ты порубил?

— Цель и восемь других.

— Жену?

— Нет на борту.

— Ты везде проверил?

— Да, — он определённо огрызается, как будто испытывая досаду. Как будто Брок обвинил его в неспособности выследить одну-единственную живую женщину, прячущуюся от неуклонно надвигающегося убийцы на паре-тройке тысяч квадратных футов роскошной яхты.

— Ну, это ничего, мы её найдём. Разгромил там всё?

— Да, сэр.

Таковы были инструкции: убить всех на борту, причём исключительно мачете, и разграбить каюты, чтобы было похоже, будто виноваты пираты.

— Хорошая работа. И никто ничего не заподозрит. Хайль Гидра.

— Хайль Гидра, — повторяет хозяин дома эхом. Актив осушает свой стакан и вытирает рот тыльной стороной ладони.

— Не думаю, что тебе нужно ещё, — хотя тот, как и Роджерс, почти неспособен напиться. Брок забирает оба стакана и направляется к раковине, чтобы их вымыть.

— Оставь это, — бросает хозяин, — кто-нибудь потом помоет.

— Да не, всё нормально, — пожимает плечами Брок. — Не люблю оставлять уборку на других. Работу нужно заканчивать, понимаешь?

Одна из лучших вещей в работе с Активом, это его иммунитет к тому, что Джек всегда зовёт кошмарными фразочками. _Мы и так круты, прекрати это портить. _Тот даже глазом не ведёт, по крайней мере не так, чтобы хэндлер заметил. Он просто встаёт, хватает мужика за холку и затаскивает в бассейн. Наверно бедный ублюдок пытается кричать — сложно понять. Как бы то ни было, неподвижная металлическая рука держит его под водой, пока он не перестаёт дёргаться.

— Готово? — Брок убирает стаканы, подхватывает бутылку, обернув горлышко полотенцем, и кидает её в бассейн. — Проверь пульс. Я не хочу, чтобы он оттуда вылез в ту же секунду, как мы уйдём.

Как бы ему ни хотелось остаться на вилле и может даже искупаться во втором бассейне, но работа завершена и им нужно убираться. Он перепроверяет, что они забрали все свои вещи и не поддаётся искушению ограбить бар.

— Давай, здоровяк, уходим, — Актив поворачивается к нему, оторвавшись от разглядывания океана. — У меня для тебя хорошие новости: на этот раз тебе не придётся плыть.


	16. НЕНАДЛЕЖАЩЕЕ ПОВЕДЕНИЕ

– Ты мало этого парня на работе видишь? – спрашивает Притчард. – Я не говорю, что это плохо, но если у тебя есть оригинал, то зачем ты?..

– Мы тут не по его душу, – отвечает Брок, стоящий ровно напротив огромного постера со звёздами, полосами и лицом Роджерса, – на этот раз.

Они неспешно слоняются по выставке вместе с толпой и разглядывает стенды. Это будний день, так что толкучки нет, но посетителей всё равно немало.

– Ладно, – срывается наконец Притчард. Брок ждал этого, изучая границы её невеликого терпения. Она может быть очень злобной, когда ей устраивают проверки, и ему это нравится. – Зачем мы здесь? У меня был выходной, и ты настоял на том, чтобы притащить меня сюда… Зачем? Я не падаю в обморок от восторга при виде усыпанной звёздами задницы любимого Американского героя. _Это_ я и на работе могу делать.

– Как прошло с Роджерсом? – небрежным тоном спрашивает Брок, и ему интересно: она правда пнёт его по яйцам у всех на виду?

– Не особо хорошо, – отвечает она, скрипнув зубами. – Не думаю, что мы _совместимы_.

– Какая досада. Супер милый блондинистый детёныш, я прав?

– Почти с гарантией, – они идут рука под руку, и она ему сейчас локоть выломает. – Но похоже, этому не суждено случиться. В любом случае, ты сказал, что на этот раз дело не в нём.

– Да, я знаю. Дело _в нём_.

Притчард, направленная его рукой, и в самом деле смотрит на стенд напротив, читая сопроводительный текст. 

– Ну, я смотрю. И что?

– Посмотри ещё раз. По-настоящему посмотри.

Она бросает на него раздражённый взгляд (и подобное он мало от кого терпит) и вновь сосредотачивается на фотографии. Минута, и у неё щёлкает.

– О, боже.

Они неторопливо отходят, берут себе кофе и усаживаются снаружи на какой-то невысокой стенке. Брок наслаждается молчанием. Притчард пялится в пространство.

– Думаю, Роджерс из тех, кто предпочитает предохраняться, – глубокомысленно замечает Брок, отпивая глоток. – Он, блять, реально _ответственный_. Назови мне чувака, который бы еще меньше желал сеять дикий ов…

– Это должно быть клон, – осторожно заявляет Притчард. – Это не может быть…

– Да? Любой клон был бы уже с сывороткой внутри. Вероятно мог бы отрастить себе руку, так?

– Это уж точно, – тихо отвечает она. – Или на это требовалось слишком много времени, так что было проще…

– Херня. Скажи ещё, что у клона были бы эти шрамы.

– Ну, с несовершенной…

– И скажи ещё, что клон иногда будет сбиваться и называть тебя _куколкой_, когда забывает, в каком году находится. 

Притчард вздыхает в стаканчик.

– Ладно, – уступает она, – там написано, что они перехватывали поезд, на котором везли биологическое оружие… Так как он умудрился выжить, после того, как его подстрелили?

– Потому что его не подстрелили. Где там написано, что подстрелили? Понятно, что они хотят, чтобы люди так думали. Хорошие парни всегда уходят в перестрелке, побеждая плохих парней. Но он упал. Это вообще был несчастный случай. Его подобрали русские и… про остальное сама можешь догадаться. 

– Блядский боже, – бормочет она. На её лице появляется улыбка, так же, как и у Брока.

– И ты знаешь, откуда я это знаю? – она не знает и пододвигается поближе, чтобы он рассказал ей, и так даже лучше. – Только один человек до сих пор помнит. И если ему только позволить, он будет без конца говорить об этом. Особенно, если вы с ним в постели, и ты только что его вытрахал до отвала башки. Свет погашен, и он _доверяет_ тебе, и хочет поговорить об этом, потому что не осталось никого, с кем можно разделить эту боль.

Притчард бьёт его кулаком по руке. 

– Ой, иди к чёрту. Почему просто не _припомнить_ мне, что ты его трахнул, а я нет.

– Ох, мне так жаль, – Брок ухмыляется, потому что ему вообще не жаль. – А ещё я припомню, что это было _охуенно_, и не так уж и сложно, потому что этот чувак, – он машет на баннер, свисающий с фонаря, – просто печальная отчаявшаяся шлюшка.

– У меня ощущение, что это проявление неуважения к наследию нашей страны, – она не злится всерьёз. Она успокаивается, а не бесится, хотя Брок пока умудрялся не нарваться.

– Не более, чем всё остальное, что мы делаем. Попытаешься ещё раз?

– С другим, – отвечает она. – Я собираюсь добыть другой образец. 

– Ты ебанутая.

– Уж чья бы корова мычала…

Брок пожимает плечами, потому что она права. Он не будет ей помогать, но и останавливать не будет. 

– Ну, извини, если меня при этом не будет. 

– Ты хэндлер. 

– Я не хочу _умереть_. И определённую хрень мне _не стоит_ видеть. 

– Как хочешь, – она встаёт и поправляет пальто. – Тогда просто вообрази.

\----

Иногда, особенно когда Роджерс заносится и прикидывается, что у него до сих пор смёрзшаяся наглухо задница, он чувствует искушение. Барнс в своё время должно быть был настоящий чаровник. Форма ему шла, и, судя по фотографиям, ему было об этом известно. "Любимец женщин" в этом контексте вероятно означает море "кисок". Когда Брок сказал это, Роджерс залился румянцем до самых ушей. Брок так прикидывает, что если ему откажет один суперсолдат, он всегда может пойти к другому, и в этом потрясающее проявление иронии. 

Джек говорит, что это не ирония. Брок знает, что тот скорее всего прав, но тем не менее. Примерно года этак с 1949, в попытке трахнуться с Активом умерло двадцать шесть человек. Обычно это записывались как "ненадлежащее поведение", и оно бросается в глаза как заголовок первой полосы, когда знаешь, на что смотреть. Вдобавок, как минимум столько же пострадало от серьёзных травм в стремлении заполучить эту убийственную жопу с промытыми мозгами, и каталог тех травм неизгладимое запечатлён у него на подкорке, заставляя невольно скрещивать ноги при одной только мысли об этом. Напоминание, что оно воистину того не стоит.

Они однажды заперли с ним девушку, когда небольшое празднование по поводу окончания миссии превратилось в настоящую оргию со шлюхами и алкоголем (за счёт ЩИТа, если Брок правильно помнит). Она была горячей, смешливой и не имеющей ни малейшего понятия о международных заговорах, включающих в себя загадочных советских ассасинов, и находилась в "приподнятом" настроении, и они заперли её в комнате с Активом, и смотрели через замочную скважину.

Брок ещё был достаточно трезв, чтобы осознать, что наверно, на Актива стоило надеть намордник. 

Актив, сидевший как брошенная кукла, откинувшись спиной на стену и расслабив конечности, окинул её беглым взглядом (крошечная майка едва удерживала в себе грудь, крошечные шортики тоже хреново справлялись с работой) и снова уставился на пол.

Она что-то начала говорить, покачиваясь от алкоголя. Актив перевёл на неё немигающий взгляд и смотрел, пока у неё не сдали нервы. Она обернулась к двери и спросила, что за фигня с их другом, но не получила ответа, а он продолжал смотреть. Они слушали, как она начала плакать, начала умолять выпустить её, потом кричать и колотить руками по двери, тогда как пять минут назад отказывалась открывать пиво, опасаясь за маникюр. 

В итоге Актив встал, потревоженный разве что шумом. Когда она заметила его за своей спиной, у неё перехватило горло, но как только она затихла, он вернулся сидеть в своём углу.

Они её выпустили. Всё оставшееся время она сидела во дворе, куря сигареты одну за другой и сотрясаясь всем телом.

– Может ему светленькие нравятся? – предположил Джек, и Брок так смеялся, что его чуть не стошнило.


	17. ЭКЗОСКЕЛЕТ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Вот так** выделено то, что произносится на русском.   
..........

— Вы его вычистили, да? После прошлого раза?

— Конечно, вычистили, — закатывает глаза Притчард, — и усовершенствовали. Просто, чтоб ты знал.

Рамлоу разминает шею, перекатывая головой из стороны на сторону, и поводит плечами. Экзоскелет тяжёлый, но не особо громоздкий.

— Ощущается неплохо.

— Что случилось в прошлый раз? — спрашивает Джек.

— А, это… Ты же знаешь — я всегда говорю, что на нём должен быть намордник? Так я, блять, не шучу. Чувак его прижал: руки, ноги… Обездвижен, да? — он поворачивает руку, изучая её критическим взглядом. — За исключением того, что мистер эксперт кое-что забыл.

— Вырвал ему горло, — небрежно вставляет Притчард, — своими зубами. Было _месиво_.

Джек кивает, ему всё ясно.

— И ты всё равно хочешь с этим трахнуться?

— Да будет вам _известно_, агент Роллинз, — обдаёт его холодом Притчард, — я хочу с _этим_ трахнуться не более, чем вы сами. И в любом случае, это уже сделано. Образец именно там, где и должен быть.

— Поздравляю, — произносит Рамлоу и осторожно похлопывает её по плечу правой рукой в перчатке. — Дай знать, когда устроишь вечеринку. Ладно, пошли.

До сих пор он был способен время от времени спарринговаться с Активом при условии соблюдения жёстких правил. Первое — маска (если честно, такая смерть будет просто позором). Второе — железная рука отключена и заблокирована. Третье — никакого оружия. И настроение должно быть подходящим. Если оно чересчур убивательное, то потеря ещё одного хэндлера неизбежна. На этот раз? Ничего из перечисленного.

— Ты уверен, что хочешь попробовать?

— Ага, уверен. Серьёзно. Лучший бой из всех что были и будут, раз уж Кэп всегда сдерживается. А с этим — ну, посмотрим.

Он ударяет кулаком об кулак и вытягивает их перед собой с приятным уху клацаньем. Сила гидравлики, вкладываемой в удар, должна быть сравнима с любой сывороткой.

— Ощущаешь себя супергероем? — кричит ему вслед Притчард, когда он входит в тестовую камеру.

— Ощущаю себя супер _усиленным_, — отвечает он через плечо, но смотрит вперёд, не отводя взгляда — и у него есть на то причина.

Актив выглядит подозрительно. Он узнал хэндлера, а может и экзоскелет. А может, он вспоминает последний раз, когда ему пришлось использовать последнюю линию обороны. Сейчас на нём намордник, а на Рамлоу шлем, так что это не вариант. Он переступает с ноги на ногу, готовый начать кружить.

— Давай, здоровяк, — подзывает его Рамлоу, принимая боевую стойку. Бросая ему вызов. — Ты это умеешь. Не позорь меня, не попытавшись убить хоть од…

Сила, с которой железная рука отбивает поднятый кулак, в другое время раздробила бы кости. Оба целят противнику в живот, сталкиваясь руками. Актив делает подножку, сбивая с ног, и Брок откатывается. Не особо удобно, но по крайней мере, у него есть броня, защищающая грудь от вминающегося в неё колена. Он блокирует удар в голову, второй, третий, ещё один — Актив поймал его, и если бы не усиленная броня, уже размозжил бы ему череп. Что-то хрустит. Экзоскелет сделан так, чтобы внушать шок и трепет, а не выдерживать длительную атаку. Воспользовавшись шансом, он хватает летящий в лицо живой кулак, резко поднимает колено, садясь, и изо всех сил бьёт Актива в грудь.

Результат драматичен, если не сказать больше. Актив отлетает назад и врезается в стену из бетона. Из-за отдачи Рамлоу шлёпается на задницу, после чего встаёт весьма неуклюже. Он надеется, что Джек этого не видит — не самый лучший момент его жизни. В броне резко не вскочишь, но он не одинок. Актив поднимается на ноги вжимаясь спиной в стену — используя её как опору. Он почти готов напасть снова, когда Рамлоу нырком прижимает его к стене, блокируя руки-ноги.

Похоже на попытку удержать камнепад. Экзоскелет принимает большую часть нагрузки, но Рамлоу всё равно начинает потеть, и не только от усилий. Вот тут всё пошло к чертям в прошлый раз. Он прямо видит: его ныне покойный коллега с относительной лёгкостью удерживает под собой супер-солдата; воодушевлённый победой, он оборачивается к остальным с ухмылкой: «_Эй, это круто_»… И платит за это.

— Ты не укусишь меня, здоровяк, — Актив похоже в ярости, и имеет на то право, но передать это может только взглядом. — Так что ты сделаешь?

Актив рычит и пытается ударить его головой в лицо, от чего Рамлоу уклоняется и делает шаг назад, что оказывается ошибкой. Зимний вздымается и сбрасывает его с себя. Брок шатается, почти падает. Он вынужден развернуться, чтобы восстановить равновесие, и внезапно у него на спине оказывается лишний вес. Спина не ломается, хотя по всем законам просто обязана (либо так, либо Актив собирается свернуть ему шею).

— Изъян в плане, — на выдохе сообщает он Притчард (обеспокоенной) и Джеку (ни малейшего беспокойства). — Гораздо лучше, когда они на виду.

Он совершает нырок и с грохотом роняет их обоих на пол, выбивая из лёгких воздух, отчего хватка Актива слабеет, позволяя вырваться. Он не может скрутить его, но грубой силы достаёт, чтобы оказаться наверху. Актив пинается и извивается, но впустую — сейчас Рамлоу слишком тяжелый и бьёт очень сильно. Металлическая рука звенит от ударов — это его единственная защита, но она хороша только против одной руки за раз. Рамлоу сильно засаживает ему по рёбрами и по челюсти, и с удивлением смотрит на кровь, текущую из пореза под глазом Актива. Прямо сейчас он вполне может забить Кулак Гидры до смерти (ладно-ладно, даже во всей этой снаряге, только если ему повезёт). Но это возможно. И это определяет его решение.

— Ок, — он пережимает Активу предплечьем горло, второй рукой удерживая металлическую конечность, — ок, хватит.

— И что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделала? — кричит Притчард с безопасной дистанции. — Отвлекла его клубком шерсти?

— Прекрати умничать! — взрывается Рамлоу. — Тогда…

Он не знает, что ему сейчас делать. Если он отпустит Актива, тот все ещё может попытаться его убить, и Брок не уверен на сколько его ещё хватит. Кроме того, он не желает нанести катастрофический ущерб одному из их самых эффективных орудий. Его работа вроде как _не допускать_ этого.

Актив тяжело дышит и извивается, явно встревоженный тем, что лежит на спине, ранен и не может вывернуться. Он не привык проигрывать. Он бьёт Рамлоу коленом по копчику с силой, достаточной, чтобы его подбросило. Если не поостеречься, его стряхнут.

— Ладно, я собираюсь… знаешь что? Просто, блять, будь наготове с дверью. Понятно?

— Ладно, — с сомнением отвечает Притчард, но мешкать не собирается. Рамлоу про себя считает до трёх, потом лупит Актива в челюсть и бросается к двери как подорванный.

Он влетает в коридор плашмя и не особо достойно, слыша, как позади захлопывается дверь. Джек протягивает руку, помогая подняться. Стены сотрясает удар.

— Мне кажется, он не особо рад, — отмечает Притчард. Она встаёт на цыпочки и заглядывает внутрь через решётку в верхней части двери. Металлический кулак с грохотом сминает прутья, и она отшатывается. — Неа. Определённо не рад.

— Верно, — Рамлоу переводит дух, опираясь на Джека, потом стаскивает перчатки, чтобы снять шлем и взлохматить волосы. — Хотя, это сработало. Я определённо могу встать вровень с этими ребятами, но ненадолго. Знаешь что улучшит эти варежки? Ножи. Вот что им не хватает — ножей. Типа, лезвия, которые выходят из… — он показывает откуда, и Притчард фыркает.

— Ты переиграл в Assassin's Creed.

— Вообще нет, — потому что нафига, когда вокруг такая реальность? — Но они в чем-то правы. Я не хочу пытаться разбить супер-черепушку, когда можно просто пырнуть его нах…

— Агент Рамлоу, — из-за угла появляется Хили со своим галстуком-бабочкой. — Тест прошёл успешно?

— Я всё ещё жив, так?

Хили измеряет его взглядом. Вероятно сейчас, когда он выбрался из экзоскелета, оставшись в пропитавшейся потом чёрной футболке, и с взлохмаченными волосами, он выглядит слегка помятым.

— Вы — да. А Актив?

Притчард открывает рот, закрывает, обменивается с Броком взглядом и предлагает:

— Почему бы вам не посмотреть?

За всё, что она творит (и она творила крайне сомнительное дерьмо даже по их стандартам) — Броку она определённо нравится.

Хили подбирается бочком и быстро заглядывает сквозь решётку, потому что оказывается достаточно умным, чтобы не пытаться открыть дверь.

— Хм… Вы умудрились поранить его при помощи… усилителей?

— Нет, у него просто так кровь пошла.

— Нет нужды в сарказме. Разве мы не должны оценить его повреждения?

— Оценить его повреждения?! — Рамлоу крутит плечами и морщится от напряжения в мышцах. — Ага, охуенная идея. Давайте поиграем в больничку.

— Ну… вы можете войти туда и проверить.

— Да ну нах, — выдаёт Рамлоу, в основном от удивления. — Вы ждёте, что я его буду ощупывать, когда он такой?

— Вы главный хэндлер, агент.

— _Командующий_. Я получил повышение за то, что разгребаю ваше дерьмо.

— Ну так укротите его.

— Он только что пытался его убить, — вставляет Притчард, хотя как по Рамлоу — Хили обошёлся бы без этой информации.

— Значит, он вероятно уже выпустил пар, — уверенно отвечает Хили, как будто Актив всего лишь капризничает, а не до сих пор пытается сломать дверь голыми руками. — Я имею в виду, что мы, разумеется, можем притащить сюда медиков и попытаться вколоть ему достаточно седативов, чтобы они смогли провести осмотр… времязатратно и, вероятно, не лучшее использование ресурсов…

— Нахуй тебя и твои ресурсы, — отвечает задетый Рамлоу. Он знает, что Хили провоцирует его. Может, раздражение даст ему необходимое преимущество. — Я сделаю это. Но не жди письменного отчёта.

Он заглядывает через решётку, и Актива нет. Его обдаёт шоком, и это сложно скрыть. Но он догадывается, что произошло. Игнорируя взгляд, которым его награждает Хили, он падает на пол и прижимается ухом к толстой стальной обшивке.

— Сукин сын. Он прямо за дверью, — Рамлоу выпрямляется. — Боже, лучше бы мне там не сдохнуть. Джек.

Его зам поднимает взгляд, заставляя Притчард дёрнуться.

— Прикрой меня. Пусть он меня и убьёт, но хотя бы обеспечь мне открытый гроб.

— Принято, — отвечает Джек с намёком на нежность и поднимает своё оружие.

Рамлоу опускает ладонь на шокер и даёт Притчард отмашку открыть дверь.

Чёрная молния сбивает его, и, падая на задницу, он слышит, что Джек успевает взять цель и крикнуть: «Замри!»

Он был наготове, но спина всё равно в синяках, и это было близко — аж сердце колотится. Актив нависает над ним, стоя на одном колене и отведя железную руку в широком замахе — гарантированная смерть для незащищенного человека. Между ними шокер, по жалу которого змеятся молнии тока.

— Ок, ок, — Брок вырубается шокер. Он не мёртв, и это явный показатель того, что контроль у него. — Охладись, блять. Я уже без модного костюмчика.

Актив оглядывает его сверху до низу, как будто удостоверяясь в этом, потом отступает.

— На колени, — Актив послушно опускается, а Рамлоу поднимается на ноги и встаёт перед ним. — У тебя где-то болит?

Боль обычно нерелевантна, но он понимает вопрос. Рукой показывает на рёбра, правое запястье и челюсть.

— Имеет смысл, именно туда я тебя бил. Дай мне посмотреть.

Во время быстрого осмотра, Актив стоит неподвижно и опустив голову, только морщится при нажатии на рёбра.

— Знаете, — раздаётся со стороны двери голос Хили, — возможно они…

— Мне пофиг, — отвечает Рамлоу, — может и сломаны. — Он не желает, чтобы Хили разрушил чары, иначе Актив окажется не единственным, у кого сломаны рёбра. — С рукой вроде нормально, — костяшки сбиты, но запястье всего лишь рястянуто. — Что у тебя с лицом?

Когда он снимает маску, Актив вздыхает, берет себя за челюсть и рывком вправляет её на место. У него вырывается тихий стон боли, но и только.

— Нихрена себе, вы, ребята круты, — Рамлоу возвращает маску на место (а зачем рисковать?). — Эй, Хили. Заходи. Вода тёплая.

— Вы уверены, что он?..

— Да. Ты хотел посмотреть, вот и иди. Погладь его, если хочешь.

— Я никогда… — натянуто отвечает Хили и, вероятно, так оно и есть. Он привык, что Актив накачан, привязан и с реакцией дохлого ленивца на всё окружающее. Тем не менее, он подходит.

— И вот тут, — тихо произносит Рамлоу, — ты оказываешься чертовски рад, что выбрал правильную сторону.

— Если бы это было не так, то…

Одно слово на русском, и металлическая рука вжимает Хили в стену, придерживая за горло. Его визг приятно слышать, и Рамлоу смеётся.

— **Хорошо**, — снисходительно роняет он, слыша позади смешок Притчард. — Не беспокойся, он не сделает больно.

— В это сложно поверить, — бабочка немного сбилась на сторону. Ему неплохо удаётся сохранять спокойствие.

— Да не, тут я правду говорю. Что я был бы за хэндлер, если бы не мог удержать его от твоего убийства?

— Вполне типичный, — презрительно отвечает Хили.

— Ну, тогда я рад разочаровать тебя, приятель. Ок, брось его, — Актив исполняет буквально. — Хорошо. Теперь скажи, что извиняешься за то, что испугал его.

— **Я извиняюсь за то, что испугал тебя**, — не на английском, но сойдёт. Рамлоу ухмыляется ему. Актив полностью растерял маньячную энергию, и теперь он спокойный и внимательный. Но не безучастный — никогда не делать ошибку, думая, что он безучастный.

— Ок, иди сюда. Я потом ещё раз зайду в бронике, — он информирует скорее Хили, чем кого-то ещё. — Можешь попробовать, если хочешь.

— Думаю… может быть… — Хили отвлекается на то, чтобы поправить свою рубашку, и на Актива, который перемещается вплотную к Рамлоу и позволяет ему приобнять себя за спину. — Может быть, я оставлю это вам. Вы двое похоже… сдружились.

— Ну, это сейчас. Но не беспокойся, может ты избавишься от меня в следующий раз.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Командующий (Commander) – как правило, имеется в виду командир, но существует и звание – примерно подполковник.  
2\. Для внимательных, заметивших переход Рамлоу с "вы" на "ты", когда он обращается к Хили. Потому что имхо, отражает его к нему отношение.


	18. СТРАННЫЙ

«Нестабильный» на техжаргоне может означать что угодно, покрывая спектр от «не может сам носки надеть» до «убивает всё что движется». Явившись на вызов, Рамлоу решает что на этот раз ситуация ближе к последнему варианту. Троих уже унесли на носилках, и хотелось бы надеяться, что к медикам, а не в морг, хотя ему в любом случае пофиг. Джек умудрился не попасть под руку, так же, как и Притчард, которая стоит, прислонившись к стене, и потирает локоть.

— Я упала, — отмахивается она, заметив его взгляд. — Пыталась убраться у него с дороги.

— Ну, у тебя получилось, — пожимает плечами Рамлоу. — В чём дело? Вчера всё было нормально.

— Не уверена.

— Что-то заметила?

— Веришь или нет, мы как-то не успели _оценить ситуацию_. Так что ни в чём себе не отказывай, — она смотрит на него с надутым видом, и у Рамлоу кончается терпение. Он делает к ней шаг, подчеркивая разницу в росте.

— Ты думаешь, я не знаю о твоих маленьких _экспериментах_? — спрашивает он, глядя на неё сверху вниз. — Но я знаю. И ты, держа в уме сей факт, дашь мне отчёт по ситуации. Сейчас же. С подробностями.

Её лицо каменеет, но они оба сделаны из одного теста, и ему есть что ей противопоставить.

— Как ты сказал, — резко начинает она, — вчера, когда его достали из морозилки, все проверки были нормальны. Мы подготовили его к сегодняшнему дню, обнулили, дали ему вводную по миссии, а сейчас ему не сидится. Мы попробовали всё, разве что ноги не отстрелили, — в конце концов, стрельба внутри хранилища очень опасна и не рекомендована, — так что попробуй сам.

Рамлоу кивает.

— Держи транк наготове, — велит он ей (обычно в дозе достаточно седативов, чтобы уложить носорога), — и бога ради, целься _в него_ на этот раз.

Он забирает магнитные наручники у Джека, который шепчет ему на ухо:

— Ты ебанулся?

— Ты же знаешь, что да, милый, — отвечает он с острой усмешкой и открывает врата.

Актив не в кресле, что плохо, и не на ногах, что ещё хуже. Рамлоу вынужден осмотреться, ища его: вот валяются вырванные из стен сейфы, вон там ворох медицинских инструментов, здесь перевёрнутые стулья, и везде пятна и брызги крови. Актив обнаруживается у противоположной стены, возле двери, он сидит, свернувшись в калачик и прижимает к себе левую руку. Опустив руку на шокер (на случай если всё пойдёт к чертям), Рамлоу подходит на безопасную дистанцию и начинает выяснять источник проблемы.

— Солдат, отчёт.

Ничего. Он пробует ещё раз, на русском и получает в ответ напрягшееся тело и виноватый, загнанный взгляд.

— Встать, — ботинки чуть дёргаются, но Актив остаётся на месте.

— Ок, — Рамлоу достаёт шокер и на пару секунд включает разряд. Глаза Актива расширяются — боль для него ничего не значит, но Рамлоу почти никогда так не делает. Между ними было своего рода понимание. Знание об этом поглядывает в выражении лица Актива, будто он чувствует себя преданным, и это уже можно считать прогрессом. — Да, я знаю. Я тоже не хочу бить тебя током. Так что считаю до пяти и ты встаёшь. — Чтобы было проще, он считает по-русски, — **Один. Два. Три. Четыре. Пя…  
**  
Пошатываясь, Актив поднимается и замирает, скособочившись на левую сторону тела. Не стойка смирно, но сойдёт. Рамлоу пока не убирает оружие, просто разглядывает то, что у него перед глазами. Позу, красные брызги на металле левой и окровавленные пальцы правой руки.

— Это рука, — кричит он столпившимся за дверью техникам, рискнув чуть повернуть голову в их сторону, — транкам лучше быть наготове, или вы все трупы.

— Наготове, — с раздражением отвечает Притчард. Брок надеется, ради них обоих, что пистолет с транком не у неё, а у Джека.

— Что у тебя, здоровяк? — это и приглашение и вопрос. Здесь Актив может сказать что-то такое, чего не сказал бы техникам. — Ты не очень хорошо выглядишь.

— Больно. Помоги мне.

Рамлоу делает глубокий вздох. Он думает, а не позвать ли Пирса. Он всегда об этом думает, но никогда не делает, потому что будь он проклят, если не справится с этим. Пирс никогда ничего _не говорит_, он только разговаривает. У него есть власть, но нет той связи с Активом, которую Рамлоу так ревниво охраняет (возможно, слишком ревниво, но среди них не завалялось авторитетов в вопросах этического и психологического здоровья).

— Что, и ты просто собираешься стоять тут и жаловаться на это?

Актив злобно на него смотрит, и Рамлоу оскаливается. Каменно-хмурая рожа это фасад. Когда начнёт пробиваться загнанность, тогда пора отступать. Сейчас безопасно сделать наоборот.

— Дай посмотреть.

Он берёт одной рукой металлическую конечность (а вторую держит поближе к оружию), и изучает её, сгибая-разгибая пальцы, бегло проводит большим пальцем по внутренней части предплечья, ощущая, как ходят пластины. Стряхивает размазанную кровь и вздыхает.

— По-моему, выглядит нормально. Какое месиво. Ладно, — одним движением запястья шокер оказывается у Актива под горлом. Рамлоу используют его как рычаг, чтобы толкать Актива назад, пока тот не наталкивается на кресло и не садится с грохотом, и встаёт поближе к ногам. Он очень осторожен сейчас, — у тебя есть выбор, здоровяк…

— Нет.

— Прошу прощения? — Рамлоу задирает ему подбородок. На лице Актива улыбка, показывающая мелкие белые зубы. Улыбка самую малость нахальная, плутоватая, но взгляд холодный и тяжёлый.

— Какой выбор? — тихо спрашивает он. — Ты сделаешь это, что бы я ни сказал. — Это похоже кажется ему забавным, просто неудержимо, и он тихо хихикает. — Ты просто… ха-ха… сделаешь это… — плечи дёргаются, и он начинает _смеяться_.

— Господи Исусе, — шепчет Притчард, и Джек приказывает ей заткнуться.

Костяшки пальца над выключателем белеют, но Рамлоу не подаёт разряд. Он перекатывает язык во рту из стороны на сторону, делает глубокий вздох и стягивает свой страх в крепкий узел. Потому что он _боится_. Это неизбежно.

— Ты ошибаешься, — рявкает он. Смех затихает, но улыбка остаётся. — У тебя есть выбор. Выбор таков: тебя снова обнуляют, или тебя не обнуляют. Ты сядешь и дашь им сделать так, что ты забудешь, что мы даже говорили об этом, после чего пойдёшь и сделаешь свою работу… или же захлопнешь пасть, будешь хорошо себя вести, и пойдёшь и сделаешь свою работу. Как насчёт этого?

Долгое мгновение Актив изучает его. Дома определённо кто-то есть, и, если честно, Рамлоу предпочитает чтоб было так, а не то кукольное послушание, когда ему слишком сильно переёбывают мозги. Даже если это означает, что он полный геморрой.

— О, я забыл. Есть и третий вариант, — он показывает себе за спину. — Ты получаешь в жопу полный шприц с транками, _потом _тебя обнуляют, и ты просыпаешься на крыше с ружьём в руках, понятия не имея, как там оказался.

Они продолжает меряться взглядами. Он чувствует, что Джек готов действовать.

— Почему тебе не всё равно?

— Почему _мне_ не всё равно? — Рамлоу вжимает жало шокера ему в подбородок. — Ты только что вынес трёх техников, сорвал меня с важной встречи, к которой я несколько недель готовился, _имел наглость_ пререкаться со мной и всё ещё можешь упустить врага Гидры, если не соберёшь своё дерьмо в кучу. И моя работа убедиться, что ты делаешь свою. Понятно?

— Да, сэр, — он выглядит так, будто только сейчас вспомнил, кто такой Рамлоу, что, кстати, вполне может быть. — Обещаешь?

— Что? Что тебя не обнулят, если будешь хорошо себя вести? Ну, я…

— Ты _обещаешь_? — рычащий неповиновением голос срывается, слабеет. Кажется, будто Актив требует, но на самом деле он умоляет. Металлическая рука сжимается, предавая его, и он слегка морщится. — Если я буду хорошо себя вести, они не… ты не…

— Конечно. Будешь хорошим и вернёшься в морозилку так, как есть. Договорились?

Актив кивает. И протягивает ему левую руку. Рамлоу её не принимает, на случай, если это ловушка (стоит хваталке сжаться и ты уже не сбежишь).

— Я обещаю.

— Боже, — бормочет он Джеку, когда они выбираются оттуда. — Мне не стоило с ним торговаться.

Джек молча обдумывает это, не высказывая ни согласия, ни несогласия.

— Похоже он перестал забивать людей до смерти. Тех, что не в расстрельном списке. Так что, если мы это не похерим...

— Мы не похерим. Он не похерит.

— Мне нравится твой оптимизм, дорогуша.

Джек фыркает, и Брок считает это достаточно милым, чтобы быстро отвести взгляд.

— Да ладно. Он никогда не косячит, когда ты поблизости. Я до сих пор жду тот книжный шкаф.


	19. ОЗАРЕНИЕ

В какой-то степени он всегда чувствовал свою привилегированность в том, что ломку завершили много десятилетий назад. Он на другом берегу — там, где строят заново. Обнуления в этом ничего особо не меняют. Он не отрицает, это было тяжёлой работой, но он только лишь применял то, что они должны были делать всё это время, перековывая их оружие, чтобы оно стало сильнее.

Вот почему он не может удержаться от гримасы, когда Пирс заявляет ему, что его не будет в команде, ведущей Актива.

— Сэр, при всём уважении…

— Это основополагающий момент для нас, — перебивает его Пирс, — и я уверен, вы осознаете это, командир. Я так же уверен, что вам лучше находиться в другом месте, — он качает головой. — Так много переменных, теперь их даже больше. Я хочу быть уверен, что все они под контролем, и мне нужно, чтобы _вы _это обеспечили. Мне нужен ваш вклад.

Рамлоу смотрит, играет желваками, готовится сделать то, за что его могут поставить к стенке когда всё закончится.

— Тогда вот мой вклад, господин Секретарь. Фьюри убрали с дороги. Актива достали из морозилки и подготовили,.. но если вы поставите его против Роджерса, всё что вы получите, это красивую драку. Нам уже один раз надрали задницы, и мы не хотим повторения сценария. Мы убираем Роджерса издалека, пока он не предпринял что-то ещё. Мы посылаем Актива против Вдовы. И против Картер, и Хилл, и всех, кого он мог уговорить на свой мятеж.

Долгое мгновение Пирс молчит.

— Вы видели, на что он способен. Что заставляет вас считать, что он не победит?

Рамлоу как-то не знает, как на это ответить, кроме того, что он _знает_.

— Они равноценны. Но Актив стрелок… он справится в драке, но не заточен под неё. Роджерс же наоборот, — он пожимает плечами. — Это может быть самоубийством, знаете ли. Но для кого из них? Не могу сказать.

— Звучит так, будто вы к нему привязались, — произносит Пирс насколько мягко, что это звучит чертовски осуждающе.

— Я его хэндлер, — выдавливает из себя Рамлоу. Ему хочется обезболивающего, ему хочется вмазать по роже что Роджерсу, что Пирсу, вбивая в них немного разума, и ему хочется, чтобы его оружие использовали должным образом. Вот и всё. — Вы доверяли мне на протяжении нескольких лет присматривать за ним. Ноль проваленных миссий. Всего пара потерь среди обслуживающего персонала. Что изменилось сейчас? Я знаю, вы считаете, что мы справимся без него. Но пока ещё нет.

— И вы абсолютно правы, в обоих случаях, — если Пирс и зол, он никак этого не показывает, и вот поэтому Брок никогда ему на самом деле не доверял. — Но так же как мне всё ещё нужен он, мне всё ещё нужны и вы.

Ему толкают Речь, и всё, что Брок может делать, так это кивать и поддакивать. Он только надеется, что Актив не сломается без него.

***

Ему не хотелось подрывать авторитет Пирса, и он действительно не хотел делать ничего, что было бы расценено как спор с вышестоящим. Так что он прикусил язык и стоял там, пока Актив смотрел на него с тем выражением _«Дерьмо, у меня проблемы»_, которое его когда-то веселило. Ему пришлось отвернуться при обнулении. Он не хотел этого видеть. Он знает, что ничто не может полностью вытряхнуть Роджерса из головы парня, особенно теперь, когда они встретились. Это было ошибкой. Пирс делает свой выбор и не меняет его. Но Рамлоу может и сменить, если это означает сделку получше.

Ему до сих пор кажется, что он мог бы уговорить Актива успокоиться, но сейчас слишком поздно. Ему бы со своим дерьмом разобраться, а над ним ещё столько этажей… и это радиомолчание, которое говорит ему, что что-то сильно, сильно не так.

— Вызываю контроль. Дж… все живы?

— Все мертвы. Никаких жизненных показателей, сэр.

_На хуй_, думает Рамлоу. Он сидит на последнем пролёте лестницы, в руке пистолет, боеприпасы на исходе. Кабинеты, по которым он расхаживал как король джунглей, опустели; его Актив на самоубийственной миссии (пущен в расход, вместе с Роджерсом), а его лучшие агенты погибли от рук Вдовы. Потери (Джек, особенно Джек) похожи на свежие болезненные дыры от вырванных зубов. Что у него осталось?

_На хуй Пирса. Чтоб он сдох. Нахуй Гидру_. Мысль приходит внезапно, так внезапно, что его это пугает.

За окном слышится рёв турбин, и хэликериер начинает медленно наклоняться в сторону здания. Это пугает его ещё больше — так, что мысль становится чётче. _Нахуй Гидру_. Мысль до странности освобождающая. Он убивал и хороших людей, и плохих во имя безупречно исполненного нового мира, который похоже вылетает в трубу, потому что они не смогли уследить за одним суперчеловеком, не говоря уже о двух. Порядок приходит через боль. Боль он получил — он получил всю боль, что возможно. Так где его порядок?

Брок делает глубокий вдох, рычит: «На хуй» своей приближающейся погибели, и бежит так быстро, как только может.


	20. РЕЗУЛЬТАТЫ

— _Блять_, как тебе удалось выжить? — это первое, что она произносит, открыв дверь. — Тебе повезло, что мой муж в командировке.

— Или что? — Брок опирается рукой на косяк двери. — Ты меня на обочину выкинешь?

Она хмурится. Он выглядит неуместно в этом районе домиков с палисадниками — как бродяжка в магазине армейского снаряжения. И ему это нравится.

— Ладно, заходи, — уступает она. — Сними ботинки. Я себе новые ковры завела, пока ты проёбывался в попытках принести порядок в…

— Эй, — предупреждающе рычит Брок, потому что он согласен на _полный проигрыш_, если взамен Джек остался бы с ним. Проигрыш тогда был бы всего лишь досадной неприятностью.

Они устраиваются в чистой, без единого пятнышка кухне, и Притчард достаёт из шкафа пару чашек.

— Щит будет тебя искать.

— Щит думает, что я мёртв, — отвечает ей Брок. — Неофициально… ну, уверен, что есть те, кто занялся бы этим. Ты собираешься пойти по мою душу? Я не сдамся без боя.

— Угу, — уклончиво отвечает она. — Кофе?

— Конечно. Но ты права — мы проебались, — он вытягивает ноги, выдыхает. — Ну что за мир? Что за мир, чтобы растить в нём ребёнка?

Он встречает её взгляд, когда она ставит перед ним чашку, и её рука чуть дрожит. Однако, это не страх перед ним. Она никогда его не боялась.

— Где он? — тихо спрашивает он.

Из-за кухонного острова слышится предательский шум. Ребёнок появляется сам, без просьб, и протягивает руки, чтобы мама его подняла. Притчард поднимает его и располагает рядом с Броком.

Мальчик тоже его не боится. Брок ухмыляется и представляется.

— Я когда-то работал с твоей мамой, — на него смотрят с любопытством. — Как тебя зовут?

— Джеймс, — отвечает Притчард, и Брок чуть не давится кофе.

— Блять, реально?

— Язык, — шикает она. — Да, я считаю, что это _идеальное _имя.

— Ты бл… ты чертовски права, оно идеально, — у ребёнка густые тёмные волосы и серо-голубые глаза, и, может это его воображение, но он уже видит намечающееся сходство с отцом Джеймса. — Что-нибудь странное? Он… не знаю… машины переворачивает, или ещё что?

— Нет. Доктор говорит, что для ребёнка его возраста у него отличное здоровье. Я собираюсь подождать и посмотреть. Если смогу, протестирую кровь.

— Какое чудо, — усмехается Брок и позволяет Джеймсу дёргать шнурок на своей куртке. — Ты особенный, пацан. Ты этого не знаешь, но это так.

— Да, он такой, — с гордостью поддакивает Притчард. — Так когда ты уходишь?

Наверное, это грубо, но Брок знает, что его визит навлекает на неё опасность.

— Мне больше некуда идти, ясно? Ну, скажем, через пару дней. Мне только надо заказать билет на самолёт. И после ты меня никогда не увидишь. Обещаю.

— И как _ты _собираешься лететь?

— Я знаю людей, которые знают людей… И я знаю людей, которые знают людей, которые _могут _знать, — он показывает на Джеймса, упорно карабкающегося на спинку дивана, — где прячется папа.


	21. ВМЕШАТЕЛЬСТВО

— Это ёбаная помойка, — заявляет Брок, осматриваясь в этой жалкой пародии на квартиру. — Как будто поклонник теории заговоров и мой маргинальный дядюшка разродились ребёночком. И по какой-то ёбаной причине ребёнок оказался русским.

Он пинает стопку журналов. Звякают бутылки, и пыль разлетается в застоявшемся воздухе. Из крана громко капает вода.

— Тем не менее, — он пожимает плечами, — что-то вроде этого я и ожидал от элиты Гидры.

— Хайль Гидра, — отвечает мужчина на полу. Затемненное окно пропускает немного света на его сгорбившуюся фигуру, но совсем немного.

— _Нахуй _Гидру, — твёрдо произносит Брок. Он пролистывает какие-то бумаги на буфете. — Что, они не забрали всё и у тебя тоже? А? Используют тебя и оставляют гнить в богом забытом городишке, пока они там делают вид, что мир скоро изменится?

Он получает злобный взгляд.

— Что ты хочешь?

— Да уже не важно. Уже забрали, — он вздыхает, подавляя злость. — Мистер «16 декабря 1991 года» уже, блять, забрал. Так ведь?

Карпов шмыгает разбитым носом, из которого всё ещё капает кровь.

— Он знал, что эта вещь здесь.

— И это всё, что он спрашивал? Ёбаный отчёт по миссии? Зачем он ему?

— Не знаю.

— И, если уж на то пошло, почему ты не отдал его нам? Я годами изворачивался, чтобы этот замороженный ублюдок не оторвал мне голову за то, что я на него не так посмотрел. Годами! Какого хрена вы передаёте такое оружие без ёбаной инструкции?

Что-то он разговорился, но сказанное привлекло внимание Карпова.

— Ты был… хэндлером?

— Ага, и сохранил при себе все конечности. Неожиданно, правда? Чувак, мы — те, кто смог — меньшинство. Те, кто выжил. И только потому, что его у нас забрали. Его у нас, а не наоборот.

— Ты пытаешься его вернуть?

— Ах, ты видишь меня насквозь, — Брок хихикает, шаркая ботинком по драному ковру. — Что я могу сказать, у меня к нему слабость.

— Этот Земо… Я не знаю, чего он хочет. Но не думаю, что ты можешь его остановить.

— Ну, это ты так думаешь, — он достаёт пистолет. — Слушай, мне надо идти. Мне стоит что-нибудь сделать перед уходом?

Карпов облизывает губы. Взгляд перебегает с оружия на Брока и обратно. Он знает, что этим всё закончится, потому что именно такой конец Гидра прописывает для каждого.

— Вот что я тебе скажу… Если ты этого хочешь, то делай, блять, сам. Но, — он лезет в карман, достаёт карточку и с щелчком кладёт её на стол, — если нет, то ты захочешь сменить адрес. И я обещаю: если ты отправишься по этому адресу, я приведу его к тебе. Что может быть лучше воссоединения старых товарищей?

Тот ничего не отвечает. Брок не удивлён. Он кивает и уходит, обходя на улице разбитую машину.


	22. СВЕДЕНИЕ БАЛАНСА

— _Товарный вагон_, — фраза будто ставит точку грохоту разрушаемой камеры содержания… и наступает тишина, плотная и мощная, и ему остаётся только заключить, что всё сработало. — _Солдат_?

Роджерс с Уилсоном ворвутся секунды через две, но Земо это не беспокоит. Он заворожен этими глазами — есть в них что-то, что обещает исполнить все его мечты. По крайней мере, видит он похоже именно это.

Брок выходит, не скрываясь, и Земо оборачивается, доказывая, что у него сохранилось немного мозгов, и он пока ещё отслеживает потенциальную опасность.

Одно слово, и Актив проламывает ему голову, и Земо падает, будто дохлый голубь из печной трубы.

— Видишь этого чувака? — Брок указывает на распростёртое тело и наклоняется, чтобы забрать тетрадь. — Я уверен, что он спланировал всё до последней детали. Но знаешь что? Иногда жизнь преподносит сюрпризы. Верно, здоровяк?

Возможно Актив был Барнсом слишком долго, но опять же, под контролем Гидры он был гораздо дольше. Он даже не смотрит на Земо.

— Я знаю, знаю. Я опоздал. Но тебя было чертовски трудно найти. Румыния? Кто бы мог подумать? Ты вообще знаешь румынский?

— Я выучил. Сэр.

— Да ладно, я прикалываюсь над тобой. Я знаю, что ты можешь… — и в этот момент из теней появляется грозный Роджерс, а Актив напрягается как пружина, и Броку ничего не остаётся, кроме как броситься между ними, потому что он натаскан на то, чтобы справляться с обоими, но только не с обоими сразу. — Эй, Кэп! — он чувствует, как Актив натыкается на его плечо, но Роджерс инстинктивно делает шаг назад, подчиняясь команде, таким образом предотвращая катастрофу. — Он тебя не знает, ясно? Он тебя не знает…

— _Рамлоу_, — произносит Роджерс таким тоном, как будто они встретились в полуденной дуэли из-за угнанного стада крупного рогатого скота, или же убиенного отца*.

— Этот чувак, — бормочет сбоку Уилсон, мудро не вмешивающийся.

— Ага, этот чувак, — Брок локтем отпихивает Актива назад. — Чувак, который стоит между вами и чьими-то порванными на клочки задницами.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — требовательно вопрошает Роджерс.

— Помимо того, что спасаю ваши грёбаные шкуры? То же, что и вы. Хотел посмотреть, что они собирались делать с Барнсом. Может подал бы тебе весточку, что я вернулся.

— С этим ты более чем справился в Лагосе.

— Это? Это было ради денег. Знаешь, однажды я сам надевал ту броню…

— Ну, по крайней мере, в тот раз ты её не надел, — кусает в ответ Роджерс, явно желая, чтобы это _Брок_ катапультировался прямо в смерть и в каменную стену, а не наблюдал за шоу с безопасной дистанции. — Собираешься снова сбежать?

Брок разводит руками.

— Не могу. Потому что в ту же секунду вам надерут задницы. Я не шучу. Ваш дружок не любит людей, угрожающих его хэндлерам. Да, да, именно так, — потому что у Роджерса появляется этот взгляд печального щеночка каждый раз, как он смотрит на Барнса. — Я тот самый бедняга, что отвечал за Кулак Гидры. И вот с этим, — он помахивает тетрадью, — у меня появляется ощущение, что у меня получится гораздо лучше обычного.

— Отдай мне это, — Роджерс пытается выхватить тетрадь. Актив рычит и бросается наперерез, и Брок отдергивает его назад, схватив за рубашку.

— Эй! Полегче…

Он повинуется (к очевидному страданию Роджерса) и встаёт смирно, искоса поглядывая на Брока.

— Я знаю, прости. Но ты должен хорошо себя вести. А мы должны отсюда убраться.

— Не так быстро, — произносит Роджерс. Он уже принял позу «упор руками на бёдра». Брок вздыхает.

— Я сказал _мы_. Я не знаю, какой у тебя план, Кэп, но на этот раз я собираюсь тебе помочь. Потому что давай посмотрим правде в лицо — тебе нужна вся помощь, что ты можешь найти.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * как-то так https://youtu.be/eug4wbPSykc


	23. ИНСТРУКЦИЯ

– Хочешь изучить своё оружие, – он показывает тетрадь, – читаешь инструкцию. Хочешь _по-настоящему_ изучить своё оружие? Используй его в бою.

Уилсон, поджав губы, кивает. Брок шумно прочитает горло, давя в зародыше состязание кто кого пересмотрит. Роджерс мудро не мешается под ногами, отправившись сидеть в другой комнате и пялиться в окно. 

Выглядывать неприятелей, по его словам. Мечтать о своём бойфренде, по мнению Рамлоу. Броку бы чувствовать облегчение за них обоих. Они оба хотят, чтобы Барнс был в безопасности, и он нигде не будет в большей безопасности, чем под их контролем.

– Я знаю, тебе это будет неприятно, – обращается он к Уилсону, – но тебе лучше заткнуться и начинать привыкать к этому.

Это хотя бы вызывает ухмылку и внимательный взгляд от Уилсона.

– Порядок приходит только через боль, так?

Брок готов признать, что серьёзно недооценил злопамятность этого парня, и ему это нравится. 

– Эй, я не говорил бы так, если бы это не было правдой. Порядок – настоящий порядок – ни к кому не приходит легко. В какой-то момент тебе приходится принять то, что не хочется.

– Угу, – произносит Сэм с максимально неубежденным видом и показывает на их компаньона. – Полагаю, речь не об этом.

– Честно? Не спрашивай меня, о чём они думали. Это было давно, время было другое…

– Время другое, гавнюки те же, – кивает Уилсон, ожидая возражений Брока, но когда ничего не следует, то добавляет, – и эти гавнюки составили инструкцию. 

– Именно, – подтверждает Брок, открывая тетрадь и никак не отрицая, что относится к вышеупомянутым. Уилсон не обязан его любить, он просто должен обучиться. – Ок, слушай внимательно. Земо использовал вот эти слова. Они вызывают внушаемое состояние, срабатывает каждый раз. Он остаётся в этом состоянии пока ему что-то не понадобится, или пока я не отдам ему приказ.

– Жуть ёбаная, – тихо выдыхает Уилсон. 

– Это да, но шептать не обязательно. Он тебя может и слышит, но ему пофиг. Ты можешь выстрелить у него над ухом, и ему будет пофиг. Ну, мне не будет. Я тебе морду разобью. И вот над этим мы будем работать.

– Если они стирали ему память, как он до сих пор тебя помнит?

– Не знаю, – даже с оттягивающей руки тетрадью, есть ещё множество вещей, которых он не знает. Что-то умерло вместе с Бейтсом, что-то с хэндлером, что был до него, и с ещё более ранними хэндлерами… и так до самого начала, до тех времён, когда записи вели тупым карандашом на дешёвой бумаге, которая так легко уничтожается пожаром, наводнением, временем, или же когда записи не делались вообще. Вполне возможно, что тот, кто больше всех знает о возможностях Зимнего Солдата, стоит сейчас перед ними, готовый исполнять. – Но я рад, что он помнит. Иначе он бы меня уже раз двадцать убил.

– Мне нужно выучить русский? 

– Если хочешь. Большая часть уже переведена, и я могу помочь. Девяносто девять процентов времени он понимает английский, даже если и не говорит на нём. 

– А остальное время?

– Можешь использовать любой язык, разницы не будет, – Брок зубасто ухмыляется. Уилсон поднимает бровь. – Так, я уже делал это несколько лет подряд, так что я собираюсь сделать что-то пиздецки опасное.

– Не убейся только. Нам это совсем не поможет. 

Очевидно, что он напуган, но он как бы и не пытается это скрыть, просто терпеливо выжидает, пока кто-нибудь что-нибудь не сделает. Но он не может удержаться от того, чтобы не отпрянуть, когда Брок входит в личное пространство Актива. 

– Давай, здоровяк, – этих ободряющих слов хватает, чтобы у него в руках оказалась полная охапка смертельного оружия. – Вот тут наступает та часть, – обращается он поверх плеча к Уилсону, чья челюсть сейчас встретится с полом, – когда мне хочется, чтоб ты дал мне надеть на него эту блядскую маску, потому что я _не любитель _этих зубов поблизости от моего горла. Верно, здоровяк? – потому что Актив (его Актив), кладёт ему голову на плечо и тихо дышит в шею. – Врать не буду, кончиться это может хреново.

– Тогда зачем ты это делаешь? 

Брок ухмыляется. 

– Почему нет? – раньше ему мешала броня и кожа, но сейчас привычную ему гибкую и мускулистую фигуру скрывает только рубашка. Большая часть самоконтроля уходит на то, чтобы не огладить ладонями эти мускулы, просто чтобы оценить, над чем Барнс работал с момента их последней встречи.

– Это просто прикол для вечеринок, – фыркает Уилсон, явно надеющийся, что ему не придётся это повторять.

– Говори что хочешь про Гидру, но у них были самые лучшие вечеринки*. 

– То есть, ты просто можешь устроить с ним обнимашки?

Брок открывает рот, чтобы возразить, что это не обнимашки, но улики против него.

– Эй, у меня на это _годы_ ушли, – он обращается сейчас и к живым и к мёртвым. – Ты заботишься о своём оружии, и оно позаботится о тебе.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * тут был намёк на известный троп ГТП (гидра-трэш-пати), пати=вечеринка. Если что, во времена Рамлоу никто с Солдатом такого себе не позволял.


	24. НА ВЕНТИЛЯТОР

— Ты готов, здоровяк? — не имеет значения, к чему именно. В данном случае к встрече со старым другом, но это может быть что угодно. Он — не решает. Он доверяет своему хэндлеру решать за него.

— _Готов исполнять_, — напряжение покинуло и лицо и тело, осталась только лёгкая настороженность, но она естественна и контролируется — настороженность хищника, а не жертвы.

— Хорошо, — краем глаза он видит, что Роджерс беспокойно дёргается, и Уилсон кладёт ему руку на плечо. Лицо у Капитана напряжённое и осуждающее. Он только что зубами не скрипит. — Полегче, Кэп. Ему нормально с нами, и он это знает. И я бы предпочёл, чтобы ты это не проебал. Иди, встань вон там.

Имеет место определённая внутренняя борьба. Роджерс с удовольствием пнул бы его по яйцам, вместо того, чтобы слушаться приказов, но он хочет видеть Барнса в безопасности. Брок знает, какая часть Роджерса победит — и, разумеется, Кэп тяжело поднимается на ноги и встаёт напротив: руки на бёдрах и суровый взгляд.

— Я знаю, для тебя это тяжело, но не говори пока ничего. Ок?

Он кивает, на что Брок и надеялся.

— Ок, — он переключает внимание на того, кто в данный конкретный момент не желает его прирезать. — Видишь вон того парня? Это Стив Роджерс. Ты его знаешь?

— Я знаю его, — он хмурится, обдумывая, и на этот раз ему удаётся подцепить воспоминания, хотя и видит он их сквозь призму Гидровской программы. — Я знаю… это цель… я должен… должен… — глаза распахиваются, и он хватается за Брока, сбиваясь на русский, — **провалено… он ещё жив… скажите, я провалил задание? Он упал, он же?..**

— Тише, тише, здоровяк, — Брок позволяет металлической лапе сжать своё плечо в сокрушающей хватке, и берет Солдата за вторую руку. — Ты не провалил. У миссии сменились приоритеты, а тебе никто не сказал, вот и всё. Стив Роджерс больше не цель. Он союзник. — Актив цепляется за него, будто Рамлоу это веревка, перекинутая через край утёса, но хотя бы слушает. — Он не причинит тебе вреда.

Брок слышит, как Роджерс яростно шепчет: «Чертовски верно».

— Понятно?

— Да, сэр, понятно, сэр, — пауза, а затем, — он мой друг. — Это не то чтобы вопрос. У Актива расслабляются руки. Брок кривится и разминает плечо.

— Ок, Кэп, иди сюда. И бога ради, не путай его, — потому что он знает, что первым делом может вылететь изо рта Роджерса, и они не могут себе этого позволить.

К счастью Роджерс похоже понял намёк.

— Привет, — у него ломкий, неестественный голос. Актив подозрительно его разглядывает — возможно, его самое чёткое воспоминание, это как они молотят друг друга в труху. Брок внимательно наблюдает, готовый вмешаться, потому как Роджерс поднимает руку и кладёт её на лицо Актива, поглаживая щеку…

Актив вздрагивает и рычит.

— Не трогай ему шею, — мгновенно предупреждает Брок, хотя он не может винить Роджерса за попытку.

— Прошу прощения, — мягко произносит Роджерс, сдерживая возмущение и обиду. Он далеко не так хорош в этом как Уилсон. Он убирает руку.

— В смысле, я могу приказать ему, чтобы он позволил тебе прикоснуться, но…

— Мы ни к чему его не принуждаем! — заявляет Роджерс, что ожидаемо, но сам не может удержаться. Он встаёт рядом, желая прикоснуться, берёт Актива за живую руку и тянет к себе, хотя тот напряжен и не двигается, совершенно ему не доверяя. Брок видит, что Роджерс пытается сдержать слезы. Ему становится чуточку грустно.

— Он не причинит тебе вреда, солдат, — и Роджерс на это реально всхлипывает и (не слишком резко, слава небесам, иначе лишился бы головы) обнимает Актива за талию.

На какой-то момент Актив замирает, но затем какая-то глубоко похороненная подо всем сенсорная память, незатронутая Гидрой, заставляет его медленно расслабиться. Он прижимается к Роджерсу, который обнимает его ещё крепче и гладит по волосам.

— Это здорово, — произносит Брок, — приятно видеть. — Он ощупывает карман, проверяя, что содержимое на месте, и выплёвывает всего одно слово.

У Роджерса хотя бы хватает приличий выглядеть удивлённым, когда он внезапно оказывается на коленях, с железной рукой, сжимающей его шею и оружием у виска. Уилсон прыгает вперёд, но Брок быстрее, и бьёт его по спине, отчего тот спотыкается и падает, судорожно подергиваясь. Когда ему удаётся перевернуться, Брок уже наставил на него пистолет, удерживая от глупостей. Сэм медленно и нехотя поднимает руки.

— Баки, — предсказуемо зовёт Роджерс. — Пожалуйста… Бак, перестань…

— Прости, Кэп, — и Броку действительно жаль, пусть и совсем чуть-чуть. Предавать Роджерса всегда больно, и не важно, насколько красивым он выглядит каждый раз.

— Пожалуйста, ты же помнишь меня…

— Помнит, — Брок даёт этому факту впитаться. — Ты — его друг. Он делает это для твоего же блага, и я тебе скажу, — потому что Роджерс на грани сотворения какой-нибудь глупости, — он выстрелит не колеблясь. Ок? Может и не убьёт. Но будет пиздецки больно.

Роджерс всем видом выражает «попробуй только», ожидая жёсткую схватку. Брок не собирается доставлять ему такое удовольствие.

— Убрать его.

Что бы там Роджерс ни планировал, ему это не пригодилось, так как он тут же был впечатан мордой в пол. Актив наступает ему на загривок, удерживая на месте, и делает два выстрела подряд.

Даже Брок вздрагивает. На лице Уилсона написано страдание, как и у любого человека, на глазах которого его приятелю простреливают оба колена, но он ничего не может сделать, даже когда Актив подтаскивает Роджерса к выбитому окну и вышвыривает наружу.

Судя по звуку, на пути к земле тот ещё обо что-то стукается. Возможно, несколько «что-то». За грохотом наступает тишина.

— А вот это наша фора, — произносит Брок, давая Активу знак приблизиться и продолжая целиться в Уилсона (просто на всякий случай).

— Сукин сын, — произносит Уилсон с оттенком восхищения. — А ты меня следующим?

Брок ухмыляется и достаёт из кармана наручники.

— Зачем бы мне с тобой такое делать?


	25. УБЕЖИЩЕ

Стуча в дверь, Брок ничего особо не ждёт. Насколько не ждёт, что дрогнувшие занавески и глухой щелчок замка заставляют его вздрогнуть. Дверь приоткрывается на узенькую щёлку, через которую в свете уличных фонарей видно один полный скепсиса глаз.

— Обещанное с тобой? — в дыхании всё ещё чувствуются нотки алкоголя, но глаз выглядит гораздо здоровее. Похоже его владелец снова обрёл волю к жизни.

— И это, и ещё куча сверху, — Брок усмехается. — Может, ты нас впустишь? Я тут жопу отморожу.

— С тобой ещё один гость, — бормочет Карпов, когда Брок выгружает из машины обоих своих подопечных. Сначала идёт Уилсон, всё ещё в полу-отключке, которого он кучей сгружает на пол гостиной. — Такого в договоре не было.

— Его _отсутствия _в договоре тоже не было, — возражает Брок. — Можешь на меня в суд подать за импровизацию.

Карпов собирается что-то добавить, но высокая тень загораживает свет из прихожей, и слова гаснут, как пламя свечи.

— **Солдат**, — тихо и благоговейно выдыхает он. Как будто не уверен, не сон ли это.

Актив почти не двигается, только пристально рассматривает. Будет обидно потерять Карпова так быстро, но если сейчас всё пойдёт по пизде, Брок просто не успеет.

— **Ты помнишь меня**? — полный надежды, Карпов берёт Актива за руки. Брок решает, что даже если будет шумно и грязно, он заставит Уилсона помогать с уборкой, и у них хватит времени, чтобы смыться, пока кто-нибудь из жителей этой дыры не вызвал копов.

Одним слитным движением Актив шагает вплотную к Карпову и зарывается лицом ему в плечо, отчего у того перехватывает дыхание.

— Ох, — выдыхает Карпов, как будто удивляясь, что ещё жив, но руки будто сами поднимаются, чтобы обнять их совершенное оружие, крепко цепляющееся за него. — **Ты помнишь, я знаю, ты помнил… иди сюда, мой медвежонок…**

Брок слегка удивлён при виде слезинки, бегущей по щеке старика. Ласковые слова становятся неразборчивыми где-то на границе между живой плотью и металлом плеча. Ничто из записей Карпова, сделанных десятилетия назад, не намекало на такие глубокие эмоции. Программа Зимнего Солдата была удовлетворительной. «Эксперименты», чем бы они ни были, были неудовлетворительны. Вот человек, подумал Брок, который мог бы провести десяток дней на вилле с горой кокаина и толпой русских супермоделей, объявить это «выполнением требуемого» и вовремя сдать отчёт.

— **Ты всё ещё помнишь меня, Солдат, ты всё ещё помнишь, правда**?

— Очаровательно, — произносит Брок, заслуживая почти укоризненный взгляд. — Нет, я серьёзно. Ты ему правда нравишься, а?

— Так и должно быть, — объявляет Карпов. Он заправляет Активу прядку волос, выбившуюся из хвоста. — Хороший солдат — он как хороший пёс. Заботься о нём; хвали, когда он хорош; ругай, когда плох… он привыкает к тебе. Он будет тебя слушать. Он будет знать, что случится, если он не будет тебя слушать. Не так ли, _дорогуша_?

— _Да, сэр_.

Брок никогда не слышал от Карпова столько слов. Спустя долгое мгновение Карпов отстраняется, роняя руки и вытирает слезы.

— Ок. Мы можем остаться здесь на ночь. Потом нужно двигать.

— Согласен. — Брок склоняется над Уилсоном. — Если у нас вообще есть столько времени. Я прострелил Роджерсу колени, но не то чтобы это остановило его от погони за нами.

— Роджерс… — Карпов должно быть узнал имя, хотя, его это похоже не особо волнует. — Это его друг? А это что за н…

— Его зовут Сэм Уилсон, — перебивает Брок. — И в отличие от нас, он хороший. Верно, Сэмми?

— Никто кроме мамули не зовёт меня Сэмми, — заявляет бодрый и дёргающий наручники Уилсон. Должно быть он очнулся какое-то время назад, и ему хватило соображения не прерывать Карпова. — Но да. Это один из твоих Гидровских приятелей?

— В каком-то смысле, — соглашается Брок, пожав плечами. — Он был хэндлером, как и я. Как самочувствие?

— Как будто кто-то меня вырубил и засунул в багажник машины.

— Херня, я не засовывал тебя в багажник, — по мнению Брока, Уилсон в порядке, как и должно быть. По их стандартам, они его ещё пальцем не тронули.

— Ох, простите, что я был без сознания, — он принимает помощь Брока, перебираясь на диван. — Думаешь, сможешь убежать от Стива?

— Нет. Но думаю, ему потребуется время, чтобы догнать. А пока, — Брок обводит жестом комнату, — устраивайся.


	26. ОДИН ИЗ МНОГИХ

— Прекрати так на меня смотреть, чувак, — Уилсон играет с Активом в гляделки на заднем сиденье, и его шансы на победу невелики.

— **Солдат**, — жёстко окликает Карпов, сидящий на пассажирском сидении — хрена с два Брок пустит его за руль с таким количеством алкоголя в крови, — смотреть прямо перед собой.

— Да ладно, — рычит Брок. — Это ещё хуже. Не, я серьёзно — он на меня через зеркало смотрит.

— Он смотрит на меня.

— Как будто это что-то меняет!

Уилсон лыбится, потому что может себе позволить наглеть когда Актив уже не сверлит его взглядом. Они снова нацепили на него намордник и вырубили стальную руку, делая его чуть безопаснее… для Брока и для Карпова. У них будет пара секунд чтобы схватить оружие, прежде чем машина слетит с дороги. Уилсону будет пиздец. Единственная причина, по которой он ещё жив: Актив, похоже, не считает его угрозой.

— Господи, — Брок снова концентрируется на дороге. Позвоночник покалывает от напряжения. — Зачем Земо вообще собирался в Сибирь? Клад откапывать?

— Это не единственный _Зимний Солдат_, — отвечает Карпов.

Тормоза взвизгивают от резкой остановки, когда Брок чуть не пропускает красный. Сзади кто-то сигналит, и он показывает в окно средний палец.

— Пошёл на хер, говнюк! Прошу прощения… _что ты, блять, сказал_?!

— Наши эксперименты… — они снова едут, и Карпов смотрит в окно, как будто это самая скучная вещь на свете. — Их целью было сделать больше таких как он.

— И у Зола не получилось?

— У него… были ограниченные ресурсы. Сержант был уникален. Но у нас была сыворотка Старка. Мы взяли в Гидре лучших из лучших. Мы их усовершенствовали.

— Охуеть, — благоговейно восклицает Брок. — Хотел бы я при этом присутствовать.

— Они всё ещё в холодильнике, в Сибири. Их шесть. Вот что хотел Земо. Если бы он их контролировал…

— Он бы правил миром.

— Это потрясающее, — влезает Уилсон, — не, правда. Но, — я так полагаю, вы собираетесь разморозить этих ребят, — как вы доберётесь до Сибири?

— Тоже мне сложности, — ядовито отвечает Брок. — Дело в том, малыш Сэмми, что Гидра не исчезла. Отруби одну голову, и на её месте появятся две. Иными словами: да, вы с Кэпом провернули милый трюк с Озарением… но у нас всё ещё есть друзья. И у этих друзей есть другие друзья, и так далее… Так что не морочь свою очаровательную головку тем, как мы туда доберёмся. Понятно?

— Разумеется, — кивает Уилсон. — Потому что я смутно припоминаю… как ты это сказал? _«Нахуй Гидру»_. Да, кажется так.

— Так оно и есть, — соглашается Брок. — Но они-то этого не знают.

— Мы все сдохнем из-за тебя, — заключает Уилсон и погружается в молчание.

\----------

— Ок, — вернувшись, Карпов топает, стряхивая снег с обуви, потом садится и делает глубокий глоток из фляжки, — он говорит, что через два часа.

— Ты сказал ему поторапливаться?

— Да, это уже после того, как я пригрозил и ему, и его семье, — он хмурится, обидевшись на предположение, что мог каким-то образом забыть о применениии угроз. — Два часа.

Он собирается отхлебнуть ещё, но Брок хватается за фляжку.

— Отдай. Ты не будешь у меня заливаться без продыха.

— **Солдат**, — хрипло зовёт Карпов.

Актив прихватывает руку Брока за запястье и отводит от фляжки. Уилсон напрягается, словно в него шприц засадили.

— Эй, — Брок освобождается от железной хваталки, как будто это всего лишь дружеское рукопожатие. — Не влезай в это. А ты… — показывает на Карпова пальцем, — _не втягивай_ его в это. Ты правда собираешься выяснять, кого он будет слушаться?

— Да, — Карпов вытирает рот и убирает фляжку, — потому что это буду я.

Брок откровенно ржёт ему в лицо.

— Думаешь? Да нихуя. Он со мной больше времени провёл.

— Он лучше помнит время, проведённое со мной.

— Это было годы назад. Он знает, что сейчас я его хэндлер. Всё остальное — седая древность.

— Никогда не было двух живых хэндлеров одновременно. И он… не всегда знает, какой сейчас год. Не так ли?

— Почему бы вам просто его не спросить? — предлагает Уилсон с изрядной долей сарказма. Он сидит так далеко от них, как только может, у них численный перевес и куча оружия, но он совсем не напуган. Единственный, кто он по-видимому боится, это Актив, да и то — страх смешан с сочувствием. Это было бы отвратительно, если бы Брок сам не испытывал похожую смесь страха и жалости.

— А знаешь, малыш Сэмми — это отличная идея, — он игнорирует показанный Уилсоном средний палец. — Почему мы его просто не спросим?

— Солдат, — зовёт Карпов. — Если я и командир Рамлоу одновременно отдадим тебе по приказу, чей ты исполнишь?

Молчание. Комната внезапно кажется слишком жаркой, несмотря на метель за окном. Уилсон оглядывается в поисках укрытия. Актив хмурится.

— Да ну нахуй, я не серьёзно, — Брок не решается посмотреть на Карпова, но обращается именно к нему. — Что, если это сделает его нестабильным? Ты нас чуть не убил, гений.

— Со мной он всегда был в порядке.

— Ага, как я и сказал — седая древность, — рука сама тянется к оружию. — Знаешь, сколько людей мы потеряли из-за подобного дерьма? Мог бы оставить его в покое, и мы бы просто посидели пару часов. Книжку бы почитали. Но сейчас…

— Я дошёл до середины «Убийства в Восточном Экспрессе», — небрежно роняет Актив. — Так и не узнал, кто это сделал.

Что бы там Карпов ни собирался ответить Броку, он так и остаётся с открытым ртом. Они пялятся друг на друга, потом поворачиваются к Активу.

— Она была опубликована в 1934, — машинально сообщает Брок. Они иногда позволяли ему читать. Хили недвусмысленно запретил давать ему книги, что вышли после 1945, но этим всегда занимался Джек. У Брока сжимает сердце. Джек знал о довоенной литературе много больше, чем любой из них. Брок не знает, что ему делать.

— Ага, расскажи мне об этом, — произносит Барнс и насмешливо фыркает. — Я её достал пару лет спустя, а потом Мэри О’Салливан позаимствовала мой единственный экземпляр, и я ей дал почитать, потому что она была милой со мной. А потом она перестала быть милой, а я так и не получил книгу обратно!

Уилсон издаёт звук, чертовски похожий на смех, и прикрывает рот ладонью.

— Что? — смотрит на него Барнс. — Ты никогда не жалел, что одолжил кому-то книгу?

— Ну… да, — осторожно соглашается Уилсон. — Постоянно.

— Я бы мог просто новую достать, но это вопрос принципа, понимаешь? — он вздыхает. — Сейчас наверно все кроме меня знают, чем там кончилось.

— Наверно, — соглашается Брок. — Могу рассказать если хочешь.

— Расскажешь — я тебе убью, — Барнс ухмыляется, вроде шутя, но металлические пальцы издают шелест.

— Ты сказал, нестабильный? — бормочет Карпов в сторону Брока.

— Заткнись, — шипит Брок и добавляет, — предпочту любой год из прошлого на выбор вместо смерти сейчас.

— Я видел такое раньше. Остальные хотели применить обнуление памяти. Я сказал «нет — только если он агрессивен». Мы можем с ним поговорить. Разговаривая, я никогда не терял над ним контроль, — он откашливается и обращается к Активу. — Убийство в поезде — как думаешь, кто это сделал?

— Чёрт, не знаю, — правой рукой он зачесывает волосы назад от лица. — Я даже подробностей не помню, мне с начала читать придётся… Надеюсь, ей понравилось. «Войну и мир» я тоже не дочитал…

— На русском или на английском? — спрашивает Карпов.

— На английском, — отвечает он, так, будто это очевидно.

— Но ты дочитал её на русском.

— Да, и это нудятина. Но тут просто больше делать нечего, — он машет в неопределенном направлении.

— У тебя было много свободного времени? — Брок косится на Карпова, который пожимает плечами. — Ты с ним спарринговался хоть раз?

— Иногда мы получали приказ открыть холодильник, но миссий не поступало. Иногда по многу дней. Он не стал бы драться со мной. Ему было запрещено.

— **Запрещено причинять вред куратору**, — внезапно цитирует Актив. — **Прикосновение к куратору с намерением причинить боль приравнивается к причинению вреда. За это полагается наказание.**

— Ну, это затерялось при переводе, — Брок закатывает глаза с чувством лёгкого раздражения. — Он без проблем пытался повредить _меня_. И всех остальных.

Карпов почти улыбается.

— Что случилось с твоим предшественником?

— Командир Бейтс, — произносит Актив, глядя прямо на Брока. — Я помню его. Он был громкий. И злой, — он складывает руки одну на другую, железную поверх той, что из плоти.

— Что ты сделал, Солдат?

— Я… он кричал на меня. Он схватил меня, а я взял его нож… и воткнул ему в лицо.

— Ёбаный боже, — тихо доносится от Уилсона.

— А вот так, — объявляет Брок, — в представлении Гидры происходит смена кадров.

— Хм, — Карпов, похоже, совсем не удивлён. — Он помнит о произошедшем. Как давно было последнее обнуление?

Брок припоминает Озарение, Лагос, месяцы, что потребовались на отслеживание Барнса до Румынии, преследование Земо.

— Минимум пара лет. И всё это время он жил сам по себе.

— Не важно. Оборудование всё ещё на базе.

У Брока снова встаёт перед глазами банковское хранилище и несчастное лицо Актива когда они попытались стереть из его головы Стива Роджерса. Пирс сделал это из нетерпения, потому что думал, что вот-вот будет править миром, и можно будет выкинуть инструменты, при помощи которых он этого добился. Нет смысла снова через это проходить.

— После того, как ты реактивируешь других — он тебе понадобится?

— Ну конечно, — Карпов почти обижен, таким образом доказывая Броку, что он отличается от Пирса. — Он будет нам нужен ещё больше.


	27. ГОСПОДСТВО

База похожа на курган из плоских теней: обезжизненная, изъеденная силами природы, она сочится леденящей капелью талых вод и кряхтит от старости. Механизмы, изготовленные десятилетия назад, скрежещут в своих креплениях, и двери стонут вместе с ними, открываясь с величайшей неохотой. Карпов — единственное, что оживляет эту пустоту. Это его владения, были и есть. Он вышагивает по ним, как генерал, проводящий инспекцию войск, и Актив следует за его правым плечом. Призрачные следы другой эпохи: людей, давно умерших; вещей, давно сгнивших или проржавевших — видны только им.

Брок останавливается — он рад укрыться от непогоды, однако опасается входить, и оборачивается, чтобы убедиться, что они не привлекли внимание нежелательных гостей. Это маловероятно, учитывая в какую даль они забрались, но не невозможно: за ними могут гнаться остатки как Щита, так и Гидры, скоростные джеты есть у обеих сторон. Кэп вероятно уже может ходить, и этого более чем достаточно, чтобы считать его угрозой, не говоря уж об остальных.

Он видит только припаркованный в низине квадроцикл-внедорожник, с натянутой на него белой тряпкой, грубо камуфлирующей эту груду; дикие горные просторы со снегом, который превращает чёрное в серое, а пустоту в расстояние; и Уилсона, плетущегося далеко позади.

— Поторапливайся.

— Мне не нравится это место, — его речь приглушена шарфом и капюшоном и обращена скорее к промерзшей земле. Он добредает до застывших в зевке челюстях врат базы. — Жутко, как в аду.

— Записывайся в клуб, блять, — рявкает Брок. — Заходим, забираем груз, выходим. Оставаться необязательно.

— Ага-ага. А потом вы что собираетесь делать?

— Всё, что встоебенится. Кто нас остановит?

— Не знаю, — Уилсон пожимает плечами, упирается себе руками сзади в поясницу и потягивается. — Тебе всё ещё нужно мировое господство? Как по мне, так это слегка старомодно…

— Ты болтаешь так, будто торопишься получить пулю в лоб.

— Если бы ты собирался меня пристрелить, то уже пристрелил бы, — он скалит зубы в циничный полуухмылке. Ещё чуть-чуть, и Броку стало бы жаль, что они не на одной стороне. — Ты не будешь так долго таскать за собой кого-то, если он не имеет ценности как заложник.

— Что же, по крайней мере тебе комфортно со своей ролью во всём этом.

— Эй, я не говорил, что мне это нравится.

Брок смеётся и кладёт ему руку на плечо, как будто они друзья, только вот жмёт чересчур сильно.

— К несчастью для тебя, мне похуй. Давай, иди впереди меня. Нам догнать…

Выстрелы, гремящие в глубине базы, заставляют его забыть, что он собирался сказать.

— Что за нах?! — спрашивает Уилсон, но Брок уже бросил его и несётся внутрь.

\--------

Перепрыгнув через перила, Брок приземляется в центре камеры и хватает Карпова за куртку. Сэм прибегает пару секунд спустя и прячется в неосвещенном углу на входе, и того, что он видит, достаточно, чтобы развернуться и сбежать. Его никто не преследует. Актив хватает Брока со спины, растаскивая двух хэндлеров.

— Эй, полегче! — у Брока не настолько помутился разум, чтобы напрашиваться на сломанную шею. — Отставить!

Сжимающие его руки расцепляются, и Актив отходит, а Брок, тяжело дыша, смотрит на Карпова.

— Какого хера?! — бункер вторит эхом. — Что ты наделал?

Карпов ставит пистолет на предохранитель и возвращает в кобуру.

— Я сделал то, что пришёл сделать.

\-------

Спотыкаясь, Сэм вываливается из дверей футовой толщины, и чуть не падает лицом в снег. Он удерживается, от души матерится и наклоняется, глотая обжигающий лёгкие морозный воздух. Он бежал, будто за ним свору адский гончих пустили, но на самом деле, он здесь совершенно один.

Хотя, не совсем. Тёмно-серые тени отделяются от подбрюшья облаков и ревя двигателями устремляются к базе. Их две, а между ними мерцает красно-золотая человекообразная фигура.


	28. СХВАТЫВАЙ

— Вы понимаете, что в ту же секунду, как мы вернёмся домой, вы все отправитесь в Рафт? — улыбка у Тони натянутая. Он не шутит. — Ты, Бартон, Максимофф — вы все. И вы отдадите Барнса. Вы защищаете убийцу.

— Зимний Солдат убил Говарда и Марию Старк, — объясняет Стив с выражением болезненного сожаления на лице. — Земо нам всё рассказал. Тони — он…

— _Расстроен_, — рычит Тони и на этом останавливается.

— Вижу, — признаёт Сэм, — и мне жаль…

Тони не отвечает. Стив вздыхает и выпрямляется, перехватывая щит.

— Они забрали сыворотку и создали ещё шесть сверхусиленных убийц. Они там?

— Да, но не стоит о них беспокоиться. Карпов их всех убил.

— Почему?

— Не знаю, не стал задерживаться, чтобы поинтересоваться.

— Так Б… кто там сейчас?

— Карпов и Рамлоу. Только они и Барнс, но он… сам не свой, — это самая вежливая формулировка, на которую он способен. Стив выглядит довольно-таки расстроенным.

— Думаешь, мы сможем с ним справиться? — спрашивает Тони, сгибая суставы костюма.

Правду сказать, Сэм думает, что смогут. У них есть Стив, который сражался с ним несколько раз — он равен ему по силе. Есть Тони, упакованный в костюм — живая огневая мощь. Т’Чала, наполненный смертельной скоростью и грацией пантеры. Они даже прихватили с собой его крылья.

— Возможно, нам и не потребуется, — говорит он вместо этого, доставая из-за пазухи красную тетрадь. — У нас есть это.

‐----------

Шесть пулевых отверстий в шести криокамерах смотрят на них как шесть глаз. Полковник уничтожил их меньше чем за минуту. У Брока вновь перед глазами пылающие хэликериеры, падающие с небес — весь тяжкий труд и жертвы помножены на ноль. И, как и прежде, он может лишь стоять и смотреть.

— Эксперименты провалились, — произносит Карпов. — Да, они были улучшены. Да, они сражались за Гидру. Но прежде всего — они осознали, что могут сражаться только за себя.

— Хочешь сказать, вы не могли их контролировать?

Карпов качает головой.

— Думаешь, если их разбудить, то это ты будешь править миром? Нет. _Они _будут.

— Мы могли хотя бы поговорить с ними!

— Думаешь, они стали бы тебя слушать? — сверепеет Карпов. — Думаешь, они просто-напросто не убили бы тебя и не пошли бы дальше?

Брок рычит от разочарования, но Карпов прав. Кто мог бы выстоять против шести? Они убили бы их троих, бросив трупы на полу и вышли бы наружу — безымянные, безликие, не ограниченные лояльностью, не связанные верой, — чтобы сеять хаос и разрушения, и никто не мог бы это предусмотреть. В мире, полном героев и злодеев, они бы разили из теней, уничтожая и тех и других.

— Ладно, — соглашается он, — ладно. — Он пинает основание перил, но гнев иссяк. Нет смысла ругаться об этом сейчас, когда всё уже произошло. Солдаты, замороженные в своём последнем сне — молчат. На базе темно и холодно. — Я просто хотел бы, чтобы ты мне сказал. До того, как я потратил кучу времени и усилий, чтобы сюда добраться.

— Если бы я сказал, ты бы меня сюда не привёз.

У него это выходит так просто, как будто на это не ушло несколько дней и запутанная паутина связей, часть из которых больше никогда не удастся использовать. И ради чего? Брок смотрит на Актива, который бродит по комнате, потерявшись в каком-то воспоминании. Его Актив. Единственный оставшийся.

Карпов прослеживает направление взгляда.

— Прежде чем мы уйдём — нужно убедиться, что он работает как положено.

— Ты собираешься его обнулить? — Брок показывает на конструкцию посреди комнаты. — Эта хрень всё ещё работает?

— Разумеется, — явно подразумевая, что советская техника намного крепче любых современных устройств, построенных какими-то американцами. — Я смогу ею управлять. Солдат. Сюда.

Вырванный из своих мечтаний, Актив подходит к ним. Брок отмечает мгновенное послушание. Возможно, им даже не понадобится его пристёгивать. Карпов нажимает на кнопки и двигает рычажки. Техника времён Холодной Войны шипит и глухо щёлкает — никакой незаметной активации как у версии, что была в банковском хранилище — она со стоном оживает, по-видимому используя тот же источник энергии, что и криокамеры. Экраны, мигнув, включаются, по ним волнами бегут строки.

— Давай, здоровяк, — Брок ведёт его за руку. Актив садится и смотрит на них, дыхание у него прерывистое, а конечности подрагивают — как обычно. Кресло сжимает и удерживает его, и он начинает дрожать сильнее. Брок смотрит на экран. Отчасти, чтобы не смотреть на Актива, но Карпов прав. Он нестабилен. Блуждая между прошлым и настоящим, от сержанта к убийце, и обратно к лучшему дружку Стива Роджерса. — Как глубоко ты пойдёшь?

— Не глубже обычного, — отвечает Карпов, быстро печатая. Брок чувствует, что он тоже избегает взгляда Актива. — Этого будет достаточно.

— Видишь эту тройку, — Брок показывает на экран. Он более-менее понимает данные, в которых Карпов ориентируется с лёгкостью. — Когда я только начал, они выставляли восьмёрку.

— Вам повезло, что вы его не угробили.

— Скажи мне об этом. Я кое-кому за это головы снёс.

И это всё изменило, и ему всегда было интересно, заметил ли Актив. Карпов что-то подтверждает быстро набранной командой, и Брок отходит, когда шум механизмов усиливается, а воздух наполняется статикой, от которой волосы на руках встают дыбом.

Кресло немного отклоняется на своей оси. Механизмы спускаются, напоминая богомола. Актив зажмуривается.

— Подожди, — резко командует Брок. — И что тебя остановит от того, чтобы стереть меня из его головы?

Карпов смотрит на него, нахмурившись.

— Ну, знаешь. Ты можешь отмотать назад, как будто меня никогда не было. Он меня переёбывает, и ты выходишь отсюда, зная, что остался единственным человеком в мире, который может командовать Зимним Солдатом. Так, да? И я бы сделал то же самое, поменяйся мы местами.

— Агент Рамлоу, я обещаю вам…

— Обещания Гидры нихуя не стоят, — он вытаскивает пистолет. Сердце колотится как сумасшедшее.

Карпов вздыхает, утомлённо запрокидывая голову.

— Я обещаю не от имени Гидры, — тихо произносит он. — Я обещаю от своего имени.

— И с каких херов мне тебе верить?

Карпов отстранённо улыбается кромешной тьме, скрывающей потолок башни.

— Они делали это много раз, пока ты был с ним. Он тебя забывал?

Механизмы поют что-то своё, а Брок стоит и думает — действительно размышляет над ответом, разматывая воспоминания назад в прошлое. Бесчисленные цели, такие же безликие, как тренировочные манекены — исполненные, ликвидированные, неважные. Отсылать его за дичью, подзывать обратно, как верного охотничьего пса, приносящего охотнику уток, за исключением того, что у пса тоже имеется ружье. Время между миссиями, проведённое в поездках, на базах, в поле. Ближе, чем осмелился бы кто угодно другой, потому что он мог смотреть в эти глаза и остаться в живых.

— Нет, — наконец отвечает он. — Никогда.


End file.
